


Így Neveld a Varázslódat

by Tanin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3421079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanin/pseuds/Tanin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Egy távoli szigeten, messze az ismert civilizációktól különös barátság szövődik két ősi ellenség között. Vajon képesek együtt megváltoztatni a világot?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prológus

**Author's Note:**

> Készült a IV. Mindenízű Drazsé kihívásra 2012-ben a Sárkányok csapatban. Kulcsok: Adminkulcs: Bad End, Választott Kulcs: 14. Ha nem akarsz nagy szarban lenni, ne tarts sárkányt!

**Prológus**

 

Harry POV

 

– Hát, végre eljött ez a nap is – sóhajtottam magam elé, ahogy a csatateret kémleltem. Hajnal volt, az ég teljesen beborult, villámok cikáztak a sötét felhők között. Egy darabig csak bámultam, néztem a felhők között felvillanó villámokat. Valahogy mindig is lenyűgöztek, bár, hogy miért, azt még a mai napig sem tudom. Akaratlanul is a homlokomon lévő sebhelyet dörgöltem. Igen, valahogy ez is hozzátartozott a villámok iránti imádatomhoz.

– Harry, minden rendben? – hallottam a hátam mögül. Hirtelen fordultam meg, kezemben a pálcámmal, ajkamon a lefegyverző-bűbájjal. Ám mielőtt még kimondhattam volna a varázsigét, észrevettem, hogy nincs semmilyen veszély, csupán Neville állt ott. A háború vele sem bánt túl kedvesen. Egyik szemét még a harcok elején elvesztette, és az arcának bal felét egy hosszú sebhely szántotta ketté. De szeméből még nem veszett ki a tűz, és nem adta fel a harcokat, mint oly sokan mások. Szinte mindenki átállt a másik oldalra, vagy meghalt, de már nagyon kevesen voltak azok, akik Voldemort ellen küzdöttek. Csupán egy maroknyi varázsló és mugli, akik engem választottak vezetőjüknek, és bár nekem sem volt már kedvem harcolni, mégsem adhattam fel. Tartoztam ennyivel azoknak az embereknek, akik bennem látták a jövőt.

– Igen, minden rendben – szóltam halkan, amikor észrevettem, hogy Neville elkezdi megismételni a kérdést. – Csupán a felhőket nézem és a villámokat. A mai nap véget ér ez az egész – tettem hozzá alig hallhatóan, de Neville még így is meghallotta.

– Véget ér ez az egész? – kérdezett vissza. – Miről beszélsz?

– Arról, hogy a mai napon eldől a világ sorsa – feleltem halkan, és visszafordultam a felhők felé. – Az égiek talán kegyesek lesznek hozzánk, és gyors halált szánnak nekünk – tettem hozzá egy mély sóhajjal.

– Nem hiszed, hogy túléljük, igaz? – kérdezett vissza Neville, én pedig csak megvontam a vállam.

– Nem számít az, hogy mit hiszek – mondtam neki. – De nem vagyok vak. Látom, hogy milyen arányokkal állunk szemben, és tisztában vagyok vele, hogy a mai csata valamennyiünk halálával ér véget.

Legnagyobb meglepetésemre Neville megkönnyebbülten mosolyodott el.

– Ha jól emlékszem, egy harcos nép mondta a következő mondatot csata előtt: Jó nap ez a halálra! – Szeme csak úgy szikrázott. – De úgy éljek, ha ez életem utolsó napja, hát olyan pusztítással távozom, hogy még évszázadokig emlegetik majd az eljövendő generációk! – ezzel sarkon fordult, és visszament csekély seregünkhöz. Én is elmosolyodtam, talán, az elmúlt pár évben először, és egy utolsó pillantást vetettem a cikázó villámokra, majd követtem Neville-t. Jól mondta, jó nap ez a halálra.

 

* * *

 

Lehet, rosszul értékeltem a napot. Nem jó nap volt a halálra, hanem egyszerűen tökéletes. Voldemort nem fogta vissza magát. A teljes seregével ott volt. Több mint ezer Halálfaló, alig párszáz ellenállóval szemben. Szép kis arányok, mit mondjak! De nem adjuk fel! Akkora veszteséget okozunk nekik, hogy azt egy örökkévalóságig megemlegetik!

A csata már hajnal óta folyt, és mindkét fél vesztett már embert. Neville hű volt a hajnali kinyilatkoztatásához. Nem tudom, honnan vette azt a varázsigét, de amikor sarokba szorították, szétrobbantotta a saját testét, és legalább ötven Halálfalót magával vitt a Kárpiton túlra. Hogy miért nem éreztem szomorúságot a halála miatt? Egyszerű. Tudtam, hogy hamarosan én is követem…

Szinte nem is volt időm tovább gondolkodni, mert Voldemort végre megjelent előttem. Az elmúlt években megváltozott, és visszanyert valamennyit emberi mivoltából. Rámosolyogtam, és felemeltem a pálcámat. Szerintem már ő is tudta, hogy itt a vég. Mélyen meghajolt előttem, mint egyenlő fél előtt, és ő is mosolygott. Majd felemelte a pálcáját, és rám mondta a Halálos Átkot. Becsuktam a szemem, és vártam a sötétséget. Vártam a megváltást. Vártam a halált. Végre nyugodtan pihenhetek az örökkévalóságig…


	2. 1. fejezet

**1\. Fejezet**

 

Sötétség ereszkedett a hegyekkel csipkézett szigetre. Óriás, kőből faragott, félelmetes szobrok őrizték a sziget lakóit, s a szájukban minden naplementekor felvillantak az őrtüzek lángjai. A falu közvetlenül a tenger felett feküdt, magasan a szirtek tetején, tökéletes rálátást biztosítva a vízre, így is védve a sziget lakóit. A házak ablakaiban az gyertyák lángjai égtek, és abban a pillanatban minden csendes volt.

Egy fiatal, tizenhét éves fiú ücsörgött az egyik ház ablakában, egyik térdét felhúzva, állát és karjait rajta pihentetve, és a sötétségbe bámult. A házban égő tűz fénye megvilágította apró, törékeny termetét, vörösesbarna haját és ragyogó, zöld szemeit. Arcát megannyi szeplő borította. Zöld tunika volt rajta, barna nadrág és egy barna, szőrméből készült mellény. Unottan sóhajtott, és az eget kémlelte.

– Ez itt Hibbant-sziget. A Semmi Reménytől még tizenkét napi járóföld északra, de a Halálra Fagyástól csupán pár fok délre. – Halványan elmosolyodott, ahogy halkan beszélt bele az éjszakába. – Stabilan és ormótlan trónol a Nyomor ormán. Íme, a szülőfalum – emelte fel egyik kezét, és körbemutatott az ablakon kívüli feketeségen, mintha csak valakinek bemutatót tartana. – Robosztus, annyi biztos. És hét emberöltő óta itt van már, mégis minden háza vadonatúj. Lehet halászni, vadászni, gyönyörködni a naplementében… - Hirtelen felkapta a fejét, és a csillagokra emelte tekintetét, mintha tudná, hogy valami készülődik. Mélyet sóhajtott, majd lemondóan lemászott az ablakpárkányról, és a ház ajtaja felé vette az irányt, bár kis monológját alig szakította meg. – Csak a kártevőkkel van gond. A legtöbb helyen egerek meg szúnyogok vannak, de nálunk…– Elért az ajtóig, majd lassan kinyitotta.  Abban a pillanatban tűz fénye gyulladt éppen a ház előtt, és egy hosszú pofájú, tüskés sárkány okádott tüzet felé. – Sárkányok! – mondta meglepődve, és bevágta az ajtót, amint a sárkány tüze eltalálta azt. A fiú ijedten támasztotta hátát a biztonságot jelentő, vastag faajtónak, és várt egy pár pillanatot, amíg odakint kissé elhalkult, és az imént még az ajtó előtt tomboló sárkány továbbállt. A faluban hirtelen minden felbolydult, és sárkányok egész hada lepte el az éjszakai eget. Tüzet okádtak, felgyújtottak mindent, elrabolták a szabadban legelésző állatokat. A fiú mélyet sóhajtott, apró résnyire nyitotta az ajtót, és óvatosan kiment a házból, vigyázva, nehogy magára vonja az egyik fenevad figyelmét. Miközben egyik faltól a másikig suhant, visszatért apró monológjához, mintha mindez a felfordulás teljesen normális lenne.

– Mások elköltöznének, de mi nem! Mi vikingek vagyunk! – A vikingek szót úgy mondta ki, mintha valami rossz vicc lenne, mintha igazán nem is gondolná magát annak. – Kissé makacs a fajtánk.

A házak elfogytak, és a törékeny fiú futásnak eredt, bele a felfordulásba, ahol a nagyobbnál nagyobb és erősebbnél erősebb vikingek a sárkányokkal harcoltak. A fiú, bár nem volt olyan nagy, mint a többi fajtársa, gyors volt, bár néha még így is alig tudta kikerülni a földre vetődő, fegyveres vikingeket, valamint az éppen lecsapó sárkányokat, vagy azok tüzét.

 

 

* * *

 

Hablaty POV

 

Futottam a zűrzavarban. A sárkányok minden hónapban legalább egyszer lecsaptak, csakhogy ellopják az állatainkat. Az élelmünkre vadásztak, mi pedig megpróbáltuk megvédeni azt, amink van… több-kevesebb sikerrel, persze. A vikingek, amolyan makacs népség, és a legtöbbje nem az eszéről híres, hanem az erejéről. Én próbáltam mondani nekik, hogy az állatokat rejtsük el éjszakára, de bárki is hallgat rám? Ugyan, miért is tennék? Ja, igen. A nevem Hablaty. Pompás név, tudom. De nem a legrosszabb. A szülők úgy gondolják, hogy egy ocsmány név elriasztja a manókat meg a trollokat… Mintha a csábos viking modorunk nem volna bőven elég…

Hirtelen azt vettem észre, hogy elcsúszok a fűben, és magam fölött láttam a repkedő és tüzet okádó sárkányokat. Fel akartam kelni, méghozzá gyorsan, de ekkor megjelent az egyik harcos. A szakálla és a bajsza parázslott a sárkányok tüzétől, de nemigen zavartatta magát. Rám nézett, és csak úgy mellékesen ordított egyet a képembe.

– Reggelt! – mondta, aztán ordítva tovább szaladt, kezében lóbálva ember nagyságú szekercéjét.

Felpattantam, és futottam, ahogy csak a lábam bírta, egyenesen a kovácsműhelybe, ahol minden támadásnál vagyok. Miközben szaladtam, a velem szemben elrohanó vikingek mind utánam kiabáltak, hogy mit keresek kint, miért vagyok útban, satöbbi. Hát igen, valamiért nem vagyok méltó arra, hogy emberszámba, vagy inkább a mi esetükben vikingszámba vegyenek. Kicsi vagyok, gyenge és van eszem. Ez nem egoizmus, ez az igazság, de egy olyan társadalomban, ahol a rangot az erő, nem pedig az ész adja, én vagyok legalul.

– Hablaty! – kiáltotta valaki, és hirtelen azt vettem észre, hogy valaki elkapja a mellényem hátulját, és a levegőbe emel. Már akkor tudtam, hogy ki is az. Egy hatalmas, vörös hajú és szakállú viking. – Miért van ez kint már megint? – Aztán rám nézett. – Miért vagy itt kint? Befelé! – mondta nekem, majd meglódított a műhely felé.

Ő Termetes Pléhpofa, a törzsfőnök. Azt mondják, babakorában ledurrantotta egy sárkány fejét a nyakáról. Hogy elhiszem-e? El, bizony! De nem merek megállni, nehogy észrevegye, hogy nem teszem azt, amit mond. A műhely ajtajában még hallom, ahogy a törzsfőnök kikérdezi a közelben álló vikingeket.

– Ezek most mik?

– Gronkelek, Siklók, Cipzárhátak, és Szigfried látott egy Szörnyen Nagy Rémséget! – jelentette a törzsfőnök mellett álló viking. Hirtelen robbanás hallatszódott, a viking pedig lebukott a pajzsa mögé, míg Pléhpofa csak lesöpörte a vállvértjére hullott parazsat. Teljesen megfeledkeztek rólam, én pedig jobbnak láttam, ha egyáltalán nem mozdulok, és addig vagyok az események közelében, amíg valaki be nem lódít a műhelybe.

– Éjfúria nincs? – kérdezte Pléhpofa.

– Eddig nincs – bújt ki a pajzsa mögül a másik harcos.

A főtéren felemelkedtek a több emelet magas fáklyák, és láthatóvá váltak az eget elborító sárkányok. Azt hiszem, éppen elég ideig álltam ott a műhely bejáratában, úgyhogy úgy döntöttem, ideje bemenni, és munkához látni.

– Kedves tőled, hogy beszállsz a buliba! – mondta az egyik üllőnél egy teljesen kicsavarodott kardot kalapáló viking. Furcsa egy figura volt, de az egész faluban talán ő volt az egyetlen, aki némiképpen emberként kezelt. – Azt hittem, már elragadtak!

– Engem? – kérdeztem vissza, miközben felkötöttem a kötényem. – Én túl izmos lennék nekik! – folytattam, miközben majd megszakadtam, ahogy felemeltem a földről egy tömör fémből készült buzogányfejet… Ami mellékesen a kovácsunk egyik cserélhető karja volt. – Nem tudnának mit kezdeni ezzel itt! – kihúztam magam, és megfeszítettem a karizmaimat.

– Fogpiszkálóra is szükségük van – vont vállat a kovács. Ja, őt is bemutatnám. A beszólogatós behemót a cserélhető mancsokkal Bélhangos. Az ő inasa voltam már akkor, amikor kicsi voltam… Oké, még kisebb, mert még ma is jóval kisebb vagyok, mint a többi velem egykorú fiatal.

Odakint kezdett eldurvulni a helyzet. A sárkányok nem kímélték a falut. Pontosan ezt mondtam. Régi falu, de rengeteg új ház.

Egy rövid ideig elbambultam. Néztem a többi fiatalt, ahogy igyekeztek megakadályozni, hogy az egész falu porig égjen. Ott volt Halvér. Ő nagydarab és okos. Tipikus viking kinézet. Takonypóc, izmos és erős, bár nem éppen az eszéről híres. Az ikrek Fafej és Kőfej… nos, ők nem nagyok, de annál kegyetlenebbek és vérszomjasabbak, még akkor is, ha Fafej történetesen lány. Meg persze ott van Asztrid. Ő minden fiatal vikingsrác álma. Gyönyörű és halálos, és mint sokan mások, én is fülig bele voltam esve, bár ő gyakorlatilag tudomást sem vett rólam. Miért is tette volna? Ő igazi harcos volt, én pedig mindenkinek az útjában voltam. Nekik sokkal menőbb volt a munkájuk…

Hirtelen megint a levegőben találtam magam, ezúttal Bélhangos emelt fel a műkarjával.

– Jaj, engedj már ki, légy szíves – könyörögtem neki, miközben visszatett az üllő mellé. – Jelet kell hagynom!

– Épp elég jelet hagytál már, mind rosszhelyen – felelte türelmetlenül.

– Csak két perc! Megölök egy sárkányt, és minden sokkal jobb lesz. Talán még be is csajozok!

– Egy kalapácsot sem bírsz el, nemhogy egy fejszét! – próbált hatni rám. Jó, tudom, tényleg nem vagyok valami erős, de vannak találmányaim, amikkel lehetek legalább olyan jó, mint bárki más. – Még egy ilyet sem tudsz eldobni! – emelt fel egy kötélre erősített, két kőből álló fegyvert, amit az ablakon benyúló viking kikapott a kezéből, és egy jól irányzott dobással gúzsba kötött egy nagydarab sárkányt.

– Jó, ez igaz… De majd ez eldobja helyettem! – veregettem meg egyik találmányomat, ami egy mechanikus bola-vető volt, bár még sosem volt alkalmam kipróbálni. Ami látszott is, mert amint hozzáértem, a szerkezet kinyílt, és elsült, alaposan fejbe vágva az ablakhoz igyekvő szakállas viking harcost, aki eszméletlenül feküdt el a földön.

– Látod, pontosan ez az, amiről beszélek – támadt rám Bélhangos, én pedig hátrálni kezdtem. Tudtam, hogy nem fog megütni. Ő sosem bántott, csak szavakkal próbált meg a „jó irányba” terelni.

– Ööö… csak a célzás még nem pontos – habogtam, miközben hátráltam. Bárhogy is nézzük, Bélhangos félelmetes volt… Ugyanakkor gyakorlatilag apám helyett apám is. Tudom, hogy a jó szándék vezeti, de akkor sem értem, miért próbál meg mindenki megakadályozni abban, hogy az legyek, akinek ők akarnak…

– Értsd már meg, Hablaty – sóhajtott mélyet. – Ha az életben valaha is szeretnél sárkányt ölni, el kell hagynod ezt! – Mindkét kezével rám mutatott. Már tudtam, hogy miről is van szó… Mint mindig. Más voltam, mint a többi viking, és ezt, sajnos, senki sem értette meg. És persze, senki sem bírta ki szó nélkül. A másik része a dolognak, hogy hiába próbáltam olyan lenni, amilyennek a többiek akarták, hogy legyek, egyszerűen képtelen voltam rá.

– De hiszen az egész lényemre mutattál! – világosítottam fel Bélhangost, de már tudtam a választ.

– Igen! Ez az! Maradj teljesen otthon! – mondta ki végül azt, amire az egész falu gondolt, ha rólam van szó.

– Óóó… - emeltem fel a kezem fenyegetve.

– Ó, bizonyám! – válaszolt vissza.

– Te veszélyes játékot játszol, nagyuram, azzal, hogy ezt a nyers vikingséget bezárod. Ennek nem lesz jó vége! – A szavaimból csak úgy csöpögött a szarkazmus, de mint a többi viking, Bélhangos sem értette meg. Hogy őszinte legyek, édesanyám halála óta mindenki úgy kezelt, mintha valami ártalmas betegség lennék. Én pedig minden áron olyan akartam lenni, mint a többi viking.

– Ki fogom bírni… - fejezte be a beszélgetést Bélhangos, majd felkapott egy kardot egy kupacból, és a kezembe nyomta. – Nyomás, kardot élezni! – Azzal hátat fordított, és visszatért a saját munkájához. Én nem tehettem mást, tettem, ami a dolgom volt, bár az agyam folyamatosan járt. Miközben éleztem a kardot, végiggondoltam, hogy miféle sárkányok is támadják meg Hibbant-szigetet, és persze, azon gondolkodtam, hogy melyik sárkány megölése jelentené számomra a kívánt elismerést és elfogadást.

Egyszer úgy is nekivágok. Mert itt csak akkor vagy valaki, ha már öltél sárkányt. Egy Siklósárkányra már biztos felfigyelnek. A Siklósárkány az egyik leggyakoribb fajta. Gyakorlatilag hasonlít egy madárra. Erős, csőrszerű pofája van, színes pikkelyei. Mellső lábai külön nincsenek, csak szárnyai, és a farkából tüskéket lövell ki, ha veszélyben érzi magát. A Gronkelek kemény diók. A Siklókhoz képest kicsik, de ugyanakkor tömzsik is. Erősségük nem a gyorsaságuk vagy az intelligenciájuk, hanem roppant testi erejük, bár a repülésben és manőverezésben nem jeleskednek. Ha egy olyat leszednék, tutira lenne csajom! Egy Cipzárhát… Egzotikus bestia. Általában zöld pikkelyek borítják, négy lába van, mint egy gyíknak, a szárnyai erősek, és a különlegessége, hogy két feje van. Dupla fej, dupla elismerés. Aztán ott van a Szörnyen Nagy Rémség… Na, az aztán a királyi trófea. A teste hosszú, és a szárnyai gyakorlatilag a mellső lábai. Olyan karmokban végződnek, mint a denevérek szárnyai. A feje tetejétől a farka végéig a gerince mentén erős tüskék meredeznek. Ilyenre csak a legjobb vikingek vadásznak. Meg van az a csúnya szokása, hogy lángba borítja magát, és mellesleg minden mást, amihez hozzáér. De a legbecsesebb préda az a sárkány, amit még senki sem látott. Egy legenda, aminek minden viking csak a hangját ismeri…

Gondolataimat egy velőtrázó visítás szakította félbe. Ez a visítás minden viking szívében rémületet keltett, bennem azonban főleg kíváncsiságot. A lény, amely ezt a hangot kiadja nem más, mint az Éjfúriának nevezett sárkány. Ez a sárkány sosem lop ételt, sosem mutatja magát, és sosem hibázik.

Alighogy ezt végig gondoltam újra felhangzott a visítás, és az egyik kulcsfontosságú pozícióban lévő katapultunk lila robbanás áldozatává vált. Egy pillanatra megpillantottam egy árnyat a robbanás előterében, de csupán egy árnyat. Nem tudom, hogy képzelődtem-e, vagy sem, de valami azt súgta, azon az éjjelen megváltozik az életem.

Ahogy az Éjfúria lecsapott, Bélhangos eldobta kovácskezét, és egy hatalmas szekercét erősített a protézise végére. Rám bízta a műhelyt, és kirohant segíteni védeni a falut. Hogy őszinte legyek, pontosan erre a lehetőségre vártam. Amint Bélhangos kitette a lábát a műhelyből, megragadtam a bola-vetőmet, és nekiiramodtam. Magam előtt toltam, mint egy talicskát, és közben próbáltam kikerülni az összes utamba akadó viking harcost és támadó sárkányt. Valahogy éreztem, hogy ezt kell tennem, de hogy mi is éreztette ezt velem, azt nem tudom megmondani. Talán, valamelyik Isten döntött úgy, hogy esélyt ad nekem. Mindenesetre szerencsésen megérkeztem a falunak alapot adó sziklaszirt szélére, és gyakorlott mozdulattal készenlétbe helyeztem a fegyvert. Álltam és vártam. Imádkoztam, hogy sikeres legyek.

Hosszú percekig csak álltam és a csillagos eget kémleltem.

– Gyerünk már – motyogtam magam elé, mintha így magamhoz hívhatnám a prédámat. – Jöjjön már valami, amire lőhetek…

A világ megszűnt körülöttem, én pedig minden érzékszervemmel a leendő zsákmányomra koncentráltam. Hirtelen, mintha szárnyak suhogását hallottam volna, és a következő pillanatban egy lilás gömb robbantotta fel az előttem lévő katapultot. A robbanásban egy árnyat láttam, de csak egy pillanatra villant fel. Az árny vélhető irányába fordítottam a fegyvert, behunytam a szemem, és lőttem. Fájdalmas visítást hallottam, és a szemeim kipattantak. Egy árnyat láttam, amint a sziget távoli csücskében lévő szurdokba zuhan.

El sem hittem, hogy mi történt. Fel-le ugráltam örömömben, de persze, senki sem volt a környékemen, aki tanúsíthatta volna, hogy tényleg eltaláltam a titokzatos Éjfúriát.

– Látta ezt még valaki? – kérdeztem hangosan, hátha egy-két eltévelyedett viking a környékemen volt. Persze, nem ez volt a helyzet. Amekkora szerencsém van, ember sosem látja azt, amit én csinálok, még akkor se, ha történetesen valami jól sül el. Nem. Ugyan, mi is látott volna meg, ha nem egy Szörnyen Nagy Rémség. Nem tudom, mi van velem, de mintha vonzanám a sárkányokat. A Rémség támadóan üvöltött, majd üldözőbe vett. Én ordítottam és csak futottam, ahogy a lábam bírta. Ha nem pánikoltam volna annyira, talán, észreveszem, hogy a sárkány nem akart felfalni, de ez akkor még eszembe sem jutott.

Sikerült fedezéket találnom egy oszlop mögött, és meglapultam. A sárkány rálőtt az oszlopra, és a nyálszerű tüze lángra lobbantotta az oszlopot a hátam mögött, bár némi nyálszerű tűz oldalra is jutott, úgyhogy körülöttem gyakorlatilag minden lángolt. Komolyan azt hittem, hogy végem, amikor a törzsfőnök megmentette az éltemet. Puszta kézzel ütötte-vágta a sárkányt, akiből kifogyott a szufla, úgyhogy csak állta az ütéseket, hátrált, majd végül a levegőbe reppent, és eliramodott. A törzsfőnök nagyot fújt, és dühösen nézett rám, amikor a búvóhelyemül szolgáló oszlop ledőlt, a tetejéről pedig a fáklya legurult a lejtőn a dokkok felé. – Bocs, apa – motyogtam magam elé. Ja, ezt elfelejtettem említeni? Na, igen, én vagyok Hasznavehetetlen Hablaty, a törzsfőnök fia. Nem éppen irigylésre méltó pozíció. A sárkányok, amiket a többi viking csapdába ejtett elrepültek, és persze, vitték magukkal a birkáink nagy részét is. Láttam, hogy apám irgalmatlanul dühös, úgyhogy megpróbáltam tompítani a kár mértékét.

– De eltaláltam egy Éjfúriát! – Apám hozzám sem szólt, csak elkapta a grabancomat, és a falu orra előtt cibált maga után. – Nem úgy, mint mostanában, mert most igazából eltaláltam! Ti másra figyeltetek, én pedig pont telibe kaptam! A Hollószirtnél zuhant le! – próbáltam menteni magamat, de szavaim süket fülekre találtak. Láttam, hogy mindenki a fejét csóválja, és látszott rajtuk, hogy mindannyian azt gondolják, hogy Hasznavehetetlen Hablaty megint lecsapott, és mindent elrontott. – Menjünk és keressük meg! – Ha jobban belegondolok, talán, könnyebb dolgom lett volna, ha inkább nem mondok semmit, mert apám letorkolt.

– Elég! – ripakodott rám. – Hagyd abba! Ha te kilépsz a házból, akkor beüt a ménkű! Nem látod, hogy komolyabb gondjaim is vannak? Itt a nyakunkon a tél, és egy egész falut kell etetnem!

Apám nem volt könnyű ember, ezt aláírom. Még kicsi voltam, amikor édesanyám meghalt, nem is tudom, hogy pontosan hogyan, mert azóta apám gyakorlatilag levegőnek nézett. Láttam a szemében, hogy a puszta létezésemmel csalódást okozok neki, és hiába próbáltam bármit is csinálni, sosem voltam elég jó neki. Körbenéztem, és csak azt láttam, hogy körülöttem nagydarab férfiak és nők állnak.

– Köztünk szólva, talán nem kéne ennyire etetni ezt a falut, nem gondolod? – Egyszerűen képtelen voltam befogni a számat. Azt akartam, hogy apám törődjön velem, hogy meghallgasson. De persze, minden, amit mondtam rosszul jött ki, apámnak pedig egy csepp humorérzéke sem volt.

– Ez nem vicc, Hablaty! Miért nem tudod teljesíteni a parancsokat? – Apám szavaiból csak úgy áradt a düh és a csalódás. Én pedig próbáltam menteni a menthetőt, próbáltam azt mondani, amit hallani akart. Persze, más kigondolni, hogy mit mond az ember, és teljesen más kimondani őket.

– Én-én-én-én nem tehetek róla! – habogtam. – Ha meglátok egy sárkányt, akkor muszáj megölnöm, érted? – Nem tudom mi ütött belém. Talán, a sikeresen lelőtt Éjfúria tudata tette ezt velem, talán, az egyik Isten ostoba tréfája. – Én ilyen vagyok, apa – zártam le a monológom.

Apám végigsimított a homlokán, és láttam rajta, alig bírja ki, hogy ne üssön meg.

– Hablaty, te sok minden vagy, de a sárkányölő nincsen köztük. – Ezzel gyakorlatilag kimondta azt, hogy nem vagyok viking, és fölöslegesen töröm magam, sosem leszek hasznára a falumnak. – Menj vissza a házba – sóhajtotta végül, és ezzel befejezettnek tekintette a beszélgetést. – Te pedig kísérd el! – parancsolta Bélhangosnak, majd mélyet sóhajtott, és maga elé motyogott pont olyan hangerővel, hogy még halljam. – Megint takaríthatok utána.

Bélhangos a vállamra tette a kezét, majd úgy vezetett végig a falun. Közben hallottam, hogy a többi viking egymásnak sugdossa, hogy milyen semmirekellő vagyok, hogy csak nyűg vagyok mindenki nyakán, és mindenkinek jobb lett volna, ha anyám helyett én halok meg. Mit mondjak, nem esett túl jól. Mindenki éreztette velem, hogy mennyire nem vagyok vikingnek való. A többi fiatal már nem volt annyira visszafogott, mint a felnőttek. Durván a fejemhez vágták, hogy mekkora balfék vagyok, és hangosan kinevettek.

Hajnalodott már, mire Bélhangos kíséretében elértük a házat, ahol apám és én laktunk. És persze, út közben folyamatosan panaszkodtam a kovácsnak, aki, bár nem kezelt teljesen úgy, mint a többiek, de azért látszott rajta, hogy legszívesebben ő is segítene a rendrakásban.

– Tényleg eltaláltam!

– Persze, Hablaty.

– Sosem figyel rám!

– Nos, ez családi vonás.

– És ha mégis figyel, akkor mindig fintorog, mintha kispórolták volna a húst a szendvicséből! – Már nem bírtam magamban tartani az apám miatt érzett keserűségemet. – Elnézést korcsmárosné, de én nem ilyen porontyot rendeltem ám! Én egy kiadós fiút kértem, izmos karokkal, extra adag vérrel a pucájában! De ez? Ez egy beszélő csontváz!

– Nem, nem – próbált nyugtatni Bélhangos, bár hozzá kell tennem, hogy túlságosan őszinte egy ember. – Rossz felől közelíted meg. Nem az a baj, ahogy kinézel, azt nem állhatja, ami benned van! – Nesze neked bölcsesség.

– Köszi, hogy ezt tisztáztad! – Hátat fordítottam, mert tudtam, hogyha tovább hallgatom, a végén még elsírom magam.

– Az a lényeg, hogy soha ne akarj az lenni, ami nem vagy. – Próbált nyugtatni, de akkor már elegem volt az egészből.

– Csak közétek akarok tartozni! – mondtam elfúló hangon, majd bementem a házba. Meg sem vártam, hogy válaszoljon.

Odabent csend és sötétség volt, bár a reggel fényei már bevilágítottak az ablakon. Komolyan elegem volt az egészből! Miért nem tudnak elfogadni olyannak, amilyen vagyok? Miért nem képesek felfogni, hogy én más vagyok? Nem megyek fejjel a falnak, és talán pont ez a baj. Nem vagyok elég viking! De megmutatom nekik! Eltaláltam azt az Éjfúriát, és be is fogom bizonyítani mindenkinek! Akkor már kénytelenek lesznek elfogadni!  Nem leszek többé Hasznavehetetlen Hablaty!

Egy pillanatra leültem a szobámba vezető lépcsőre, majd amikor biztos voltam benne, hogy Bélhangos már messze jár, és nem jön vissza további jó tanácsokat osztogatni, felkeltem, felrohantam a szobámba, hogy a jegyzetfüzetemet magamhoz vegyem, és a hátsó kijáraton át bevettem magam az erdőbe. A Hollószirt több mint három mérföldre volt a falutól, úgyhogy eltartott egy darabig, amíg odaértem. Útközben volt időm, úgyhogy emlékezetből lerajzoltam a sziget azon részét, ahol a Hollószirt található, csakhogy tudjam, hogy nagyjából merre is keressem a lelőtt sárkányomat.

 

* * *

 

Normál POV

 

A nap már magasan járt az égen, mire Hablaty elérte azt a helyet, ahova számításai szerint az Éjfúria zuhant. Rögtönzött térképét bámulta, és szénceruzájával újfent berajzolta a valószínűsíthető becsapódás helyét. Fordult egyet, behunyta a szemét, majd határozottan újfent kinyitotta, és remélte, hogy megtalálja a sárkányt. Ám nem így történt. Ahova nézett, csak a zavartalan aljnövényzetet látta. Sóhajtott egyet, majd egy x-et húzott a térképre. Aztán egy újabbat, majd dühösen rányomta a ceruzáját füzetének lapjára, és összefirkálta a térképet. Becsukta a füzetet, majd félig dühösen, félig csalódottan sóhajtott.

– Az istenek nem kedvelnek – motyogta maga elé elkeseredetten. – Mások a késüket vesztik el, vagy a kupájukat. De én bezzeg! Én elveszítek egy egész sárkányt!

Dühösen csapott félre egy útjába kerülő faágat, ám nem volt elég gyors, és a faág visszacsapott, egyenesen az arcába. Fájdalmában felkiáltott és az arcához kapott, majd kinyitotta a szemét, és meglátott egy kidőlt fát. Tekintetével követte a kettétört fát, és akkor vette csak észre a mély árkot és a kidőlt fákat, amik a domboldalt tarkították. Óvatosan az árokba ereszkedett, majd lassan és kimérten közeledett egy kisebb meredély tetejéig. Átnézett a meredély tetején, ám a látványtól riadtan visszakuporodott a földre. Ijedten várt pár pillanatot, majd bátorságot gyűjtött, és újra lekukkantott a meredélybe. A lélegzete is elállt attól, amit látott.

Odalent, alig pár méterre, egy gúzsba kötött, fekete alak feküdt, szinte teljes mozdulatlanságban. A fekete test jó háromszor akkora volt, mint Hablaty. Négy lába teljesen belegabalyodott a bola-vető által kivetett lövedékbe, és látszólag halott volt. Hablaty kapkodva kereste elő az övébe dugott apró kést, ami maximum nyulak megnyúzására lehetett alkalmas. Apró kését két kézre fogva, lassan és megfontoltan, még mindig rettegve közelített a mozdulatlan sárkányhoz. Egyik szikla mögül a másik mögé bújt, mintha csak vadászna, ám a sárkány nem mozdult. Ahogy közelebb ért, alaposan szemügyre vette. A sárkány úgy nézett ki, mint egy pikkelyes, párduc és denevér keveréke. Fekete volt, mint az éjszaka, és éppen ezért tudott nyomtalanul rejtőzködni az éjszakában, pont ezért nem vette észre senki, csak akkor, amikor lecsapott. Négy lába volt, és testével egyenlő hosszúságú farka. A szárnya, mint a denevéré, a feje tompa nyíl alakú.

– Húha – mondta döbbenten a teljesen gúzsba kötött, halottnak látszó sárkány láttán. – Hát, ez… Sikerült! Óóó, megcsináltam! Ettől minden helyrejön! Ez az! – Örömében fel-le ugrált, és a késével hadonászott, mint valami nagy harcos. – Legyőztem ezt a fenevadat!

A lábát a sárkány nyakára tette, hiszen azt hitte, hogy halott, és egy halott sárkánytól már senki sem fél. A sárkány azonban hirtelen megmozdult, Hablaty pedig riadtan ugrott hátra.

 

* * *

 

Harry POV

 

A sötétség körülölelt, én pedig hagytam, hogy magával ragadjon. Ki hitte volna, hogy a halál ennyire békés, és persze, hogy ennyire tudatomnál vagyok. Azt hittem, hogy halálom után megszűnök létezni, vagy találkozom a szüleimmel, Siriusszal, és mindenki mással, akit szerettem. De ez valami más volt, valami sokkal mélyebb. Zuhantam, de ugyanakkor egyhelyben is lebegtem. Láttam, mégis vak voltam. Nem tudom, mennyi idő telhetett el, de hirtelen történt valami…

A fájdalom úgy csapott belém, mintha villám lett volna. Hirtelen jött, minden előjel nélkül. Éreztem a testem súlyát, csak éppen vagy tízszeresen. Mindenem fájt. A lábam, a fejem, a vállam, a farkam, a szárnyam…

Hirtelen belém vágott a felismerés… Szárnyam meg farkam?? Mégis mi a fene történt velem? Nekem nincs sem szárnyam, sem pedig farkam… Legalábbis nem olyan, ami ennyire tudna fájni. Nem volt sok időm gondolkodni, mert valahonnan fölöttem léptek zaját hallottam. A léptek halkak voltak, és némileg esetlenek is… Hogy ezt honnan tudtam? Fogalmam sincs, de valahogy megváltozott minden. Az érzékszerveim kiélesedtek. A fülemmel hallottam a körülöttem lévő világ minden apró zaját és neszét, és éreztem az erdő és a föld illatát. Volt ott még valami más illat is. Furcsa volt… Fém, valami állati szőrme, tűz, félelem, meglepetés… Furcsa, hogy ilyen illatokat érzek, de nem volt időm gondolkodni, mert a léptek szinte már mellettem voltak, és egyszerre megszólalt egy hang.

– Húha! – hallottam a döbbenetet. Egy fiú hangja volt, talán velem egyidős, vagy lehet, hogy egy-két évvel fiatalabb. Furcsán beszélt, mintha nem az angol nyelvet használta volna. – Hát, ez… Sikerült! Óóó, megcsináltam! Ettől minden helyre jön! Ez az! – hallottam, ahogy fel-le ugrál örömében, és szinte már kiabál. Bár, hogy őszinte legyek, reménykedtem benne, hogy senki sem hallja meg. Még csak az hiányozna, hogy Voldemort vagy valamelyik követője megtaláljon, és végleg elintézzen. Ha már egyszer megúsztam a biztos halált, akkor már csak azért is foggal-körömmel fogok küzdeni az életemért.

– Legyőztem ezt a fenevadat!

Fenevadat?! Mégis mit képzel ez a kis mitugrász, mi vagyok én, valami trófea? Nem volt sok időm morogni, mert a nyakamra tette a lábát, mint egy nagy vadász az elejtett zsákmányára. Na, még csak az kéne, hogy zsákmány legyek! Minden erőmet összeszedtem, és megfeszítettem sajgó izmaimat, majd egy hirtelen mozdulattal a bal mellső lábammal arrébb taszítottam megzavarómat. Bár rá kellett jönnöm, hogy ez hatalmas baromság volt. Irgalmatlan fájdalom cikázott át a testemen, nekem pedig csak arra volt erőm, hogy mélyeket lélegezzek. A fájdalom még így is csak úgy cikázott bennem.

Hallottam a fiú ijedt légzését, éreztem a félelme szagát. Bárki is legyen ez a gyerek, nem volt ijedős, legalábbis nem annyira, mint amennyire gondoltam. Újra közeledett, de most valahogy máshogy… Veszélyesebben. Nem bírtam tovább, kénytelen voltam végre látni, hogy mi is az, ami elkapott. Kinyitottam a szemem, és egyenesen rászegeztem a tekintetem.

Nem tévedtem, tényleg egy fiatal fiú volt, de olyan öltözékben, amit még a varázslók között sem láttam. Fekete nadrág, barna szőrmecsizma, zöld hosszú ujjú felső és egy barna szőrmemellény. A haja vörösesbarna volt, a szemei pedig zöldek. Egy kést szegezett rám, ám a szemében nem láttam igazi elszántságot. Mintha csak azért szegezné rám, mert ezt kell tennie. Mintha erre nevelték volna. Nézett rám, a kését felém tartva. A szemembe nézett, majd a testemre, majd megint a szemembe. Én egy percig sem vettem le róla a tekintetem. Vagy megöl, vagy nem, de ideje lenne már, hogy eldöntse.

A fájdalom végül erőt vett rajtam. Beletörődtem a sorsomba, és behunytam a szemem.

Hallottam, ahogy mélyet sóhajt, mintha erőt gyűjtene.

– Most megöllek, te sárkány – mondta szinte suttogva. Hm… Sárkány… Szép… Sárkány lettem, és még arra sem lesz időm, hogy kihasználjam ezt a formát. Már meg sem lepődök, hogy nem haltam meg, és már megint valami meglepő történt velem. Talán, a Sors kedvenc játéka lennék? Nem tudom… Lehet, hogy már sosem fogom megtudni.

– És aztán, kivágom a szívedet – Ez egyre jobb lesz… De miért mondja el ezt nekem? Csak hogy tudjam, hogy pontosan mi is fog történni velem? Nem vagyok rá annyira kíváncsi…– És elviszem apámnak.

Szóval erről van szó! A kölyök azért akar engem megölni, hogy az apja végre embernek nézze, vagy mi?

– Viking vagyok! – suttogta maga elé. Viking? Na, én is jó helyre keveredtem! Emlékszem még a Roxfortban Binns professzor megemlítette, hogy réges-régen a vikingek hatalmas csatákat vívtak a sárkányokkal, ám egy nap egy eldugott faluban egy fiatal fiú, a vikingek között elsőként megült egy titokzatos sárkányt, és megváltoztatta a világot. Vajon ez a fiú lenne az? És ha ő lenne az, akkor mi a szerepem nekem? Ugye nem az, hogy a hátamon hordozzak egy büdös, erőszakos vikinget? Bár, ha megöl, akkor legalább vele nem kell bajlódnom… Némiképp sajnálom is, mert így első látásra egész helyes… Helyes?? Mégis mi ütött belém?? Egy kölyök éppen a szívemet akarja kivájni egy kis késsel, én meg arra gondolok, hogy egész helyes? Hát, én tényleg totál meghülyültem…

– Viking vagyok! – kiabált rám, mintha nem hallottam volna már elsőre is.

Két marokra fogta a kést, mély levegőt vett, és felemelte azt. Rám nézett, egyenesen a szemembe, én pedig nem tudtam mást tenni, csak visszabámultam rá. Pislogás nélkül néztünk egymásra hosszú másodpercekig. Végül meguntam a dolgot, és úgy döntöttem, minek küzdjek. Behunytam a szemem, és hagytam, hogy azt tegyen velem, amit csak akar. Csak abban reménykedtem, hogy hamar végez velem, és én megszabadulok ettől a lidércnyomástól.

Ám hiába vártam, nem történt semmi. Nem éreztem, ahogy a hideg penge belevág a mellkasomba, sőt, semmit sem éreztem. Hallottam a saját légzésemet, és hallottam az övét is.

 

* * *

 

Hablaty POV

 

 

Itt volt a lehetőség! Egy sárkány! Nem is egy akármilyen sárkány, hanem egy Éjfúria! Itt feküdt előttem, a saját fegyverem lövedékébe gabalyodva. Felemeltem a késemet, hogy végezzek vele, és így végre apám szemében méltó vikingé válhassak. De ahogy a bestia szemébe néztem, valahogy minden megváltozott. Az állat szemében félelmet és beletörődést láttam. Félelmet és beletörődést! Egy állat nem ismerheti ezeket az érzelmeket! A sárkányok csak gyilkolni tudnak és félelmet kelteni! Nincsenek érzelmeik! És pláne nem érezhetnek olyan komplex érzelmeket, mint a félelem!

Megálltam. Csak álltam, és vártam felemelt késsel, hogy bármelyik pillanatban lecsapjak. A sárkány azonban behunyta a szemét, és elernyedt. Megadta magát a sorsnak? Nem, ez lehetetlen! Ennek nem így kellene történnie!

Leengedtem a kést. Egyszerűen képtelen voltam megtenni. Lehet, ezzel elszalasztottam életem nagy lehetőségét, de egyszerűen képtelen voltam megölni egy magatehetetlen, és valószínűleg sérült állatot.

– Ez miattam van… - suttogtam magam elé, ahogy elhátráltam a sárkánytól. Képtelen voltam megölni. Lelőttem, itt van rá az élő bizonyíték! Mégsem tudtam véget vetni az életének.

Sarkon fordultam, és elindultam visszafelé a faluba, ám hirtelen megtorpantam. Mégsem hagyhatom így itt…

Visszafordultam, és elvágtam a köteleket, amik a sárkányt gúzsba kötötték. Azt hiszem, erre nem számított. Beletörődött a halálba, de én megkönyörültem rajta. Csak abban reménykedtem, hogy ha kiszabadítom, akkor cserébe nem öl meg engem, csak azért, mert lelőttem az égről.

Amint az utolsó kötelet is elvágtam, a sárkány felpattant, és hatalmas mellső mancsával a földre szorított. Fölöttem állt, a szemembe bámult, majd rám ordított, bennem pedig megállt az ütő is… Ugyan, hogy is gondolhattam, hogy megúszhatom, hogy lelőttem őt az égről! A tekintete dühösen lángolt, de a szemében újra szinte emberi érzelmeket láttam. Emberi intelligenciát talán? Nem tudom, de akkor éppen nem értem rá ezen gondolkodni. Az életem veszélyben volt! A sárkány fölém magasodott, kitátotta a száját, kivillantva tűhegyes fogait, és egy hatalmasat ordított, még velőtrázóbbat, mint az előbb… Aztán sarkon fordult, és szárnyra kapott. Eltűnt a fák sűrűjében!

Egy pár másodpercig még a földön feküdtem, aztán nagy nehezen talpra kecmeregtem. Lassan megindultam a falu felé, de az élmény még mélyen élt bennem, alig pár lépés után körülölelt a sötétség, és elájultam.

 

* * *

Harry POV

 

Az ösztöneim irányítottak, amikor a fiú végre elvágta a köteleket. Felpattantam, mit sem törődve a testemet megbénító fájdalommal. Egy sziklához szögeztem, és ráordítottam. Igazság szerint rá akartam kiabálni, hogy mégis mi a fenét képzel magáról, de a torkomból csak ordítás jött ki. Állati ordítás. Dühösen néztem rá, és megpróbálkoztam a legilimenciával, de úgy látszik, nem jött össze. Vagy én vagyok ennyire béna, vagy pedig a srác annyira félt, hogy egyszerűen képtelen volt befogadni a gondolataimat. Felágaskodtam és újra ráordítottam, majd sarkon fordultam és elrepültem. Vagy legalábbis megpróbáltam. Azt hittem, ugyanúgy megy majd, mint a varjú animágus formámban, hogy ösztönszerűen tudok majd repülni, de valami baj volt. Hiába csapkodtam a szárnyaimmal, egyszerűen képtelen voltam hosszabb ideig a levegőben maradni. Folytonosan lezuhantam, és végül már nem is próbáltam újra szárnyra kapni. Megálltam, és hallgatóztam. Ez erdő neszeit figyeltem, de semmi fenyegetőt nem hallottam. Mélyet lélegeztem, és a mágiámra koncentráltam. Éreztem a bennem szunnyadó erőt, de valahogy másképp, mint eddig. Nem igazán gondolkodtam, csak hagytam, hogy a mágiám körülöleljen és tegye a dolgát. Éreztem, amint a csontjaim átrendeződnek, ahogy a testemről eltűnnek a pikkelyek, ahogy egész lényem átalakul. Furcsa, hogy sárkány-alakból emberré ugyanúgy lehet válni, mint varjúból emberré, de nemigen értem rá ezen gondolkodni. A testem rövid időn belül megváltozott, én pedig felkeltem a földről… De majdnem rögtön vissza is huppantam… Valami furcsa volt, mintha a hátamon több kiló súlyt viselnék. Óvatosan az egyik kezemmel hátranyúltam, és kis híján elájultam attól, amit éreztem. A lapockáimból hatalmas, fekete szárnyak meredeztek. Mintha nem lettem volna eddig is elég furcsa…

Mélyet sóhajtottam, aztán próbáltam megmozgatni a szárnyaimat, amik gond nélkül engedelmeskedtek az akaratomnak. Csaptam párat, aztán visszacsuktam őket, szorosan a hátamhoz. Ekkor néztem csak igazán végig magamon. A szárnyak csak egy dolog volt, de láttam, hogy a testemet tetőtől talpig pikkelyek borítják… Még szerencse, hogy a színük megegyezett az eredeti bőrszínemmel…

A másik, amit észrevettem az, hogy teljesen pucér vagyok! Hát, ez remek! – gondoltam magamban, majd újra a mágiámhoz fordultam. Bár egy átlagos varázslónak pálca nélkül még a legkisebb mágia is hatalmas erőfeszítést jelent, nekem mégis sikerült egy közeli ágból egy egyszerű nadrágot és csizmát varázsolnom. Az inggel nem bajlódtam… A szárnyaim miatt úgysem lett volna túl sok értelme.

Miután végre magamra rángattam a nadrágot meg a csizmát a saját szememmel is szemügyre vettem rögtönzött táborhelyemet. Bárhogy is néztem a dolgot, alig pár méterre kötöttem ki attól a helytől, ahonnan elindultam alig pár perccel korábban. A fák árnyékában láttam a szántást, amit zuhanás közben csináltam, és láttam az apró tisztást is a sziklák tövében, ahol az a viking kölyök először meg akart ölni, aztán meg végül kiszabadított. Reménykedtem benne, hogy már elment, de ekkor megláttam őt a sziklák tövében fekve. Egy pár pillanatig csak vártam, hátha csak hallgatózik, de láttam, hogy nem mozdul. Hogy őszinte legyek, hirtelen elég kemény bűntudatom támadt, amikért gyakorlatilag megtámadtam, és kis híján megerőszakoltam az agyát… Még szerencse, hogy annyira pánikolt, hogy akaratlanul is teljesen lezárta az elméjét.

Óvatosan kissé közelebb mentem a földön fekvő fiúhoz, legalábbis próbáltam óvatosan közelíteni, de a hátamon lévő szárnyak miatt inkább bukdácsoltam, mint osontam. De a fiú meg sem moccant. Csak feküdt ott a sziklák árnyékában, mozdulatlanul. Most már tényleg nagyon rossz érzés fogott el. Nem törődtem azzal, hogy akár kereshetik is, odamentem hozzá, és letérdeltem mellé. Arccal a földnek feküdt, úgyhogy megemeltem és a hátára fordítottam.


	3. 2. fejezet

**2\. fejezet**

 

Normál POV

 

Harry óvatosan a hátára fordította az eszméletlen fiút, és alaposan szemügyre vette a látszólag élettelen testet. A fiú törékeny volt, az arca szeplős, a haja vöröses, és ahogy ott feküdt, Harry szívét furcsa érzések töltötték meg, mintha valamiért úgy érezte volna, hogy minden áron meg kell védenie a fiút. Harry megcsóválta a fejét, majd óvatosan a karjába emelte az eszméletlen vikinget, és lassan megindult vele abba az irányba, amerre az ösztönei vitték.

Kisvártatva egy nagyobb szurdok tetejénél találta magát, a szurdok aljában pedig egy kisebb tó helyezkedett el. Harry próbaképpen megmozgatta a szárnyait, majd mély levegőt véve, erős szárnycsapásokkal felemelkedett, és lassan levitorlázott a kis tavacska partjára.

Lefektette a fiút a tó mellé, majd egy kis mágiával, amit még maga sem tudott, hogy honnan jött, egy kis tüzet gyújtott, nehogy az eszméletlen fiú megbetegedjen a melegnek nem mondható hőmérsékleten, majd leült és várt.

Hablaty úgy érezte, hogy repül, de valahogy testetlennek is érezte magát. Mélyet sóhajtott, és érezte, ahogy tudata kikeveredik a sötétségből, és a külvilág hangjai újfent a fülébe tolultak, és a többi érzékszerve is feléledt. Egy pillanatra megremegett, majd tagjait melegség öntötte el. Hallotta a környék neszezését, víz csobbanását, és tűz ropogását.

– Biztos csak álmodom – motyogta magában.

– Ha álom lenne, biztos lennék benne, hogy inkább rémálom, legalábbis számomra – hallott egy hangot közvetlenül maga mellől. Hablaty szemei hirtelen pattantak ki, majd ugyanazzal a lendülettel a fiú felült, és szembetalálta magát egy fekete hajú, zöld szemű, pikkelyekkel borított testű, furcsa fiatal férfival, aki fekete nadrágot és csizmát viselt, ám ing nem volt rajta, hátából pedig fekete, denevérszerű szárnyak meredeztek. Ugyanolyan szárnyak, mint amilyenek annak a bizonyos Éjfúriának voltak, amit Hablaty lelőtt, majd végül kiszabadított.

– Ki-ki-ki vagy te? – hápogta Hablaty. – Vagy mi vagy te? – tette hozzá mintegy mellékesen.

– Nos – gondolkodott el az idegen férfi –, ha ezt tegnap este kérdezed, azt mondanám, hogy egy fiú, aki éppen a halálára készül, de most inkább azt mondanám, hogy egy röpképtelen sárkány – elvigyorodott, és Hablaty elhűlve látta, hogy a fiatal férfinak nincsenek fogai.

Hablaty megrökönyödését látva a sárkány-férfi kérdőn vonta fel egyik szemöldökét.  

– Mi van? – kérdezett vissza Harry kissé gyanakvóan.

– Fogatlan? – motyogta Hablaty. – Meg mertem volna rá esküdni, hogy van fogad!

Harry kissé értetlenül nézett, majd nyelvével megérintette az ínyét, és ő is elcsodálkozott azon, hogy tényleg nincsenek fogai. Majd gondolt egyet, és ösztönszerűen hagyta, hogy a fogai megjelenjenek.

– Így már jobb? – vigyorgott telipofával, mire Hablaty csak egy valamit tudott tenni… Újfent elájult.

Harry egy pár pillanatig csak a fejét csóválta a fiú viselkedésén, majd felemelte jobb kezét, és végighúzta a fiú feje felett.

– Stimula – suttogta, mire a fiú szemei kipattantak, ahogy magához tért.

– Mi-mi-mi… - habogott Hablaty.

– Semmi, csak nem volt kedvem megvárni, amíg magadtól felébredsz, mert akkor akár egész nap itt ülhettem volna – vont vállat Harry.

– Mégis mi vagy te? – tette fel a kérdést Hablaty újfent.

– Örülnék neki, ha végre megtudhatnám a nevedet, ha már Spanyol Inkvizíciót játszol velem – felelt szúrósan Harry. – De hogy lásd, kivel van dolgod, előbb válaszolok a kérdésedre. Én, varázsló vagyok – elvigyorodott. – Bár, ha jól emlékszem, nálatok a mágiával megáldott embereket vagy más lényeket boszorkányoknak meg boszorkánymestereknek nevezik.

Hablaty pár pillanatig csak tátott szájjal bámult. El sem hitte, hogy egyszer egy Éjfúriával beszélget majd, akiről kiderült, hogy nemcsak egy egyszerű sárkány, hanem egy varázserővel megáldott ember is. Az Istenek tényleg utálnak – gondolta magában, miközben a fejét rázta.

– Megkönnyítem a helyzeted – szólalt meg újra Harry. – Az én nevem Harry. És a tiéd?

– Hablaty – suttogta a fiatal viking elvörösödve. – Ocsmány név, tudom – tette hozzá, amikor meglátta, hogy Harry alig bírja visszafojtani a nevetést. – De a vikingek úgy gondolják, hogy egy ocsmány név távol tartja a trollokat meg a démonokat. Bár, hozzá kell tennem, hogy én még úgy-ahogy szerencsés voltam a névadásban. Az unokatestvéremet például Takonypócnak nevezték el a szülei.

Harry már nem bírta tovább. A Hablaty, mint név már önmagában is elég vicces volt, de hogy valakit Takonypócnak hívnak, az már neki is sok volt. Éktelen nevetésben tört ki, és csak azért nem vetette hanyatt magát, mert biztos volt benne, hogy a szárnyai nem értékelnék túlságosan a dolgot.

– Ez nem vicces! – vágott vissza Hablaty. – Nem én tehetek róla, hogy a szüleim követték a hagyományokat és ilyen idióta nevet akasztottak rám!

– Nyugi-nyugi! – emelte maga elé a kezeit Harry, mintegy békítésként. – Nem a te neveden nevetek, mert ha úgy nézzük, valamennyire illik is rád. Legalábbis abból ítélve, amit ott az erdőben láttam belőled. Sokat beszélsz, de ez nem mindig baj. Nem, én a Takonypóc néven nevettem. – Ahogy ezt kimondta újfent elfogta a nevetés.

Hablaty kissé megkönnyebbült, majd megpróbált egy gonosz vigyort vágni, ám az inkább látszott fájdalmas grimasznak.

– Ha a Takonypóc tetszik, akkor vajon mit szólsz, ha több hasonlót is hallasz?

– Ne kímélj! Régen nevettem már ekkorát – nevetett Harry.

– Oké! – vigyorodott el Hablaty. Hihetetlenül kényelmesen érezte magát a sárkány-ember társaságában, mintha valami összekötné őket. – Van egy srác a faluban. Amolyan okos tojás, de mivel legalább akkora, mint a többi viking, ezért elnézik a furcsaságait. A szülei Halvérnek nevezték el.

– Halvér? – horkantott Harry, és csak a fejét csóválta.

– Bizony! És ez még mind semmi! Van egy ikerpár: Fafej és Kőfej! És a falu kovácsát Bélhangosnak hívják!

A Bélhangos névre Harry ismét nevetőgörcsben tört ki, és a nevetése még Hablatyra is ráragadt. Hosszú perceken keresztül csak nevettek, majd amikor mindkettejükből kifogyott a szusz, csak lefeküdtek a zöld fűbe. Hablaty az eget nézte meg a megannyi felhőt, Harry pedig hason fekve a tavat bámulta, benne a rengeteg hallal. Ahogy a halakat nézte, úrrá lett rajta az éhség, hiszen már elég régóta nem evett. A gyomra hatalmasat kordult, és Hablaty felé fordította a fejét.

− Azt hiszem, kicsit éhes vagyok – vakarta zavartan a fejét Harry.  

− És ezt abból vetted észre, hogy a halakat bámultad? – kérdezett vissza Hablaty még mindig a felhőket nézve.

− Talán – vigyorgott vissza Harry. – Nincs nálad valami élelem?

− Úgy nézek én ki, mint aki hord magánál kaját? – nézett nagyot Hablaty. – Hiszen csak azért indultam el otthonról, hogy megkeressem az általam lelőtt sárkányt! És erre téged találtalak.

− Ezt már kérdezni akartam – fordította Hablaty felé a fejét Harry. – Tulajdonképpen miért nem öltél meg, ha már úgyis megvolt a lehetőséged rá? Úgy értem, ott feküdtem, teljesen védtelenül, esélyem nem volt a védekezésre, és nálad pedig ott volt az a tőr. Minden lehetőséged meg lett volna arra, hogy az légy, aki szeretnél lenni.

− Az legyek, aki szerettem volna lenni? – sóhajtott Hablaty. – Harry, én nem ilyen vagyok. Nem vagyok gyilkos. Nem akarok senkit és semmit sem bántani, de az én népemnél, ha nem ölsz sárkányt, akkor nem vagy senki. Éppen elég csalódást okoztam már apámnak és a törzsemnek, és bizonyítani akartam. Hogy én is viking vagyok! Bár nem vagyok akkora, mint a többi, hozzám hasonló fiatal viking, sőt, szerintem soha nem is leszek, azért mégis csak hozzájuk tartozom. Illetve inkább tartoztam, mert ezek után már nem mehetek vissza a faluba. – Lemondóan sóhajtott, és elfordította a fejét Harrytől.

− Miért nem? Úgy értem, senki sem tudná meg, hogy mi történt. Elcsatangoltál, aztán visszatértél. Ha akarod, elintézhetem, hogy semmire se emlékezz abból, ami a mai napon történt. – Harry komolyan gondolta mindezt. A varázserejével megtehette volna, hogy Hablaty emlékeit átírja, és a találkozásukat és beszélgetésüket megnemtörténtté teszi. De ehhez szüksége volt a fiú beleegyezésére is.

− Nem érted, hogy mi is a helyzet. Én a falum számára egy csapás vagyok. Nem vagyok erős, nem vagy erőszakos… Nem vagyok viking. Én csak egy beszélő csontváz vagyok, aki mindenkinek az útjában van. Nem vagyok süket. Hallom, mit súgnak egymás fülébe az emberek, amikor azt hiszik, nem hallom őket. Számukra én nem a főnök fia vagyok, csak egy kis korcs. Jobb nekik, ha azt hiszik, elkapott egy sárkány és megevett desszertnek. És különben is. Te vagy az egyetlen ember édesanyámon kívül, aki egyáltalán szóba áll velem, és nem azért szól hozzám, hogy rám ripakodjon, hogy takarodjak az útjából. Te más vagy, mint a többiek, ugyanúgy, mint én.

− Nem akarsz visszamenni a tieidhez? – nézett nagyot Harry.

− Nem. Mint azt mondtam, ők immár nem az én népem. Elkövettem a legnagyobb árulást, amit viking elkövethet. Életben hagytam egy sárkányt, ráadásul egy Éjfúriát, amikor megölhettem volna. Ez előbb vagy utóbb kiderül, és akkor már mondhatok bármit, akkor is árulónak tekintenek, és száműznek… Vagy egyszerűen a falu szeme láttára megölnek… Egyik sem olyan dolog, amit szívesen átélnék. Úgyhogy immár nincs otthonom – sóhajtott.

− Akkor mit tegyünk? – kérdezett vissza Harry, mert valami azt súgta neki, hogy kettejük sorsa immár végérvényesen összefonódott. – Bár van ötletem, hogy hova mehetnénk, ha úgy döntesz, hogy velem maradsz, én ebben az alakban csak siklani tudok. A másik alakomban elrepíthetnélek messzire, de az egyelőre lehetetlen.

− Miért? – kérdezett vissza kíváncsian Hablaty.

Harry koncentrált a mágiájára, majd hagyta, hogy a teste megváltozzon, és felvegye új alakját, a fekete sárkányét. Fekete szárnyai nagyot nyújtóztak, amint az átváltozás végbement, és ő maga is kinyújtóztatta emberi alakban elgémberedett tagjait. Harry kicsit furcsállta az érzést, mert eddig mindig az animágus formájából visszaalakulva érzett hasonlót. De valami azt súgta neki, hogy ebben a világban a sárkány formája az elsődleges alakja, a félig emberszerű pedig az animágus.

Nyújtózkodás után Hablatyra emelte tekintetét, és eleresztett egy fogatlan vigyort, mintha azt mondaná, nézd, milyen édes vagyok, aztán a farkát maga elé húzta, szemmagasságba emelte, így láthatóvá vált a felemás, hártyás vezérsík. Jól látszódott, hogy a dupla vezérsík, mely a manőverezést és az egyenes repülést tette lehetővé, a bal oldalon teljesen leszakadt. A seben még látszott, hogy gyakorlatilag friss, bár egy vékony hártya már befedte, hogy az ne fertőződjön el.

Hablaty a szája elé kapta a kezét, ahogy elszörnyedve bámulta a hiányos testrészt.

 − Ezt én tettem! – mondta elfojtott hangon. – Az én hibám…

A fiatal viking teljesen belefeledkezett az önmarcangolásba, és Harry már látta, hogy pontosan merrefelé is tart ezzel, úgyhogy felemelte sérült farkát, és óvatosan meglegyintette Hablatyot vele, akit ezzel sikerült teljesen kizökkenteni a saját kis világából.

− Ezt most miért kaptam? – méltatlankodott a fiatal viking.

Harry nem válaszolt, csak megeresztett egy nevetést, ami, hozzá kell tenni, sárkányformában ugyancsak félelmetesnek hatott.

Hablaty egy darabig nézte a fekete sárkányt, ami, mint aki jól végezte dolgát felkelt, és egy nyújtózkodás kíséretében könnyedén belecsobbant a vízbe, bokáig eláztatva ezzel a parton ücsörgő fiatal vikinget, aki villámgyorsan felugrott, és csak bámulta a tavat, és a víz felszíne alatt úszkáló fekete alakot. Egy darabig csak nézte, de egy idő után Harry már távolabb úszott tőle, úgyhogy Hablaty visszaült a fűbe, és várt.

A nap már lassan lemenőben volt, amikor Harry újfent kimászott a vízből. Mint egy kutya, úgy rázta meg magát, és egy fogatlan, gonoszkás mosolyt eresztett meg az őt bámuló fiatal vikingre, majd még mindig mosolyogva megindult felé. Úgy haladt, mint egy vadászni induló nagymacska, szemét egy pillanatra sem véve le „áldozatáról”.

Hablaty nemigen tudta, hogy pontosan mit is kezdjen a sárkány furcsa viselkedésével, de ösztönszerűen hátrálni kezdett.

− Mi van? – kérdezte a fiatal viking kissé félve, amikor a sárkány sarokba szorította egy kőnél.

Harry megállt Hablattyal szemben, mélyen a szemébe nézett, majd öklendezni kezdett. Hablaty furcsán nézett rá, aztán hirtelen elkapta a hányinger, amikor egy félbeharapott hal hátsó fele az ölében landolt. Harry, mint aki jól végezte dolgát leült Hablattyal szemben, és rábámult. A fiatal viking kérdőn nézett a sárkányra, majd óvatosan felemelte a síkos, gusztustalan halat és csak nézett a sárkányra, majd nagyot nyelt, és beleharapott a teljesen nyers, pikkelyes és nyálkás halba. Már amikor beleharapott, akkor majd elhányta magát, de valahogy úgy érezte, ezt meg kell tennie, mert bár a sárkány és a fiatal, fekete hajú férfi egy és ugyanaz a személy voltak, mégis, mintha ugyanakkor teljesen mások is lettek volna, és bár az emberi alakkal már megkötött egyfajta barátságot, a sárkánnyal is hasonlóképpen kellett tennie. A halat a szájában tartotta, és esdekelve nézett a sárkányra, aki egy pillanatig sem veszítette el a szemkontaktust. Csak nézett rá, és bátorította, már ha egy sárkány képes bárkit is bátorítani. Amikor a sárkány látta, hogy Hablaty nem veszi a lapot, jól hallhatóan és láthatóan nyelt egyet, mintha azt mondaná, „oké, bekaptad a halat, most már nyeld is le!”. Hablaty hitetlenkedve nézett rá, hogy még csak az kéne, de végül nem tehetett mást, erőt gyűjtött, és leküzdötte a nyers, sikamlós halat, ami bár megpróbált visszajönni, azért Hablatynak csak sikerült visszatartania a hányingerét, de ahogy a hal lecsúszott a nyelőcsövén, teljesen megborzongott.

A sárkány helyeslően nézett rá, majd megnyalogatta a szája szélét, és fogatlan vigyorával rámosolygott Hablatyra, aki valami indíttatásból visszamosolygott rá, majd felemelte a kezét, és félénken bár, de a sárkány orra felé tartotta. Nem ért hozzá a pikkelyes orrhoz, csak várt. Nem kellett sokáig várnia, mert a fekete sárkány értette, hogy mit is akar, és odatartotta az orrát Hablaty tenyere alá, így a fiatal viking végre megérintette a sárkányt.

Egy rövid ideig még így voltak. Hablaty a kezét a fekete sárkány orrán nyugtatta, az pedig csukott szemmel hagyta, hogy a fiú meleg tenyere hideg orrához érjen. Aztán Hablaty gyomra hangosan kordult egyet, mire a sárkány kissé hátrább húzódott, és visszaalakult emberi formájába.

Harry kicsit bűnbánóan nézett a fiatal vikingre, akinek az ölében még mindig ott volt a fél hal.

− Bocs az előzőért – vakarta meg a nyakát zavarában Harry. – Fogalmam sincs, hogy honnan jött, de úgy éreztem, ezt kell tennem.

− Semmi baj, de legközelebb azért valami kevésbé undorító dolgot is kitalálhatnál. Nem sok híja volt, hogy visszajöjjön az a darab nyers hal. – Felemelte a halat az öléből, majd egy jól irányzott mozdulattal elhajította azt. A hal egyenesen egy kisebb sziklahasadékba esett. Harry kissé kérdőn nézett rá, aztán vállat vont.

− Éhes vagy? – kérdezte Hablatyot.

− Egy kicsit – felelte a fiatal viking. – De a halhoz nemigen van hangulatom – vonta meg a vállát.

− És lassan már be is sötétedik – jegyezte meg Harry, majd felállt, és a nyaka előtt elhúzta a kezét. Hablaty csak ekkor látta meg, hogy a fiatal férfi nyakában egy vékony ezüstláncon egy kis talizmán lóg.

Harry levette a láncát, majd óvatosan lecsúsztatta róla a talizmánt. A szájához érintette, majd ráfújt egyet, és egy halk varázsszót suttogott. Ezután kinyújtotta a tenyerét, és újfent ráfújt egyet a talizmánra, ami, mint valami tollpihe lerepült a tenyeréből, és ahogy lágyan ringatózott a levegőben, úgy nőtt és növekedett egyre nagyobbra, majd végül egy furcsa, barna sátorrá változott. Harry elvigyorodott, majd intett Hablatynak, hogy kövesse, és bebújt a sátorba. Hablaty kicsit furcsán nézett a semmiből előtűnő sátorra, majd vállat vont, és követte a fekete hajú férfit.

Ám amint belépett a sátorba, a lélegzete is elakadt. A sátor ugyanis belülről nem sátor volt, hanem egy kisebb ház, olyan berendezéssel, amilyet még a fiatal viking sohasem látott. Három szoba volt ott, meg egy közös helyiség, amiben volt egy ebédlő, egy kisebb konyha meg egy kandalló, de minden valahogy más volt, mint amit a fiatal viking látott. Semmi sem volt robosztus vagy hatalmas. Minden alaposan megmunkált, formás bútor volt, a falakat pedig képek borították. Mozgó képek.

− Hol vagyunk? – kérdezte Hablaty.

− Ez az otthonom – mondta Harry. – Tudom, nem sok, de nekem mégis elég. Ahonnan én jövök, sok varázslónak van hasonló otthona. Ebben minden benne van, amire szükség van, és mégis bármikor magammal vihetem, ha kell. És olyan védelem veszi körbe, amin egyszerű mugli szeme nem hatol át.

− Mugli? – akadt meg a szón Hablaty. – Az meg mi?

− Muglinak hívjuk a varázstalan embereket – mondta Harry. – Gyere, körbevezetlek – nyújtotta a kezét Hablaty felé. – Mint látod, ez itt a nappali meg a konyha. Elég üres, de arra éppen elég, amire nekem szükségem van. A jobb oldali ajtó a fürdőszobába vezet, a középső a hálószoba, ebből csak egy van, mert a második szobát átalakítottam amolyan Szükség Szobájának.

− Szükség Szobája?

− Egy olyan szoba, ami azzá válik, amivé csak akarod – mosolyodott el Harry Hablaty kíváncsiságán. – Én általában edzőteremnek használtam, de bármi lehet belőle.

− Még kovácsműhely is? – kérdezte csillogó szemekkel Hablaty.

− Az is – bólintott Harry, majd kérdőn nézett Hablatyra. – De miért akarod, hogy az legyen?

− Mert sárkányként röpképtelen vagy, és ahogy Bélhangos mondta, a földhöz ragadt sárkány, halott sárkány. Talán visszaadhatom a repülési képességedet – vonta meg a vállát, mert nem szeretett a középpontban lenni.

− Hogyan? – kérdezte Harry.

− Van egy papírod meg valami írószerszámod? – kérdezett vissza Hablaty.

− Van, de először együnk valamit – mondta Harry, mert bár sárkány alakban jól belakmározott a tóban úszkáló halakból, azért valami főtt ételre is vágyott, Hablatyra pedig már ránézésre is ráfért egy jó étkezés. A konyha egyik sarkába lépett, majd kinyitott egy ajtót, és az apró szobában felgyulladt a fény. Harry kivett egy tálat, majd kinyitott egy másik kis szekrényt, amibe betette a tálat. Ott is fény gyulladt, és a szekrény ajtaja átlátszóvá vált, és furcsa zúgás hallatszódott. Hablaty elhűlve figyelte a szerkezetet, amit persze, Harry is észrevett.

− Ez egy amolyan mugli találmány. A működését nem magyarázom el, de legyen elég annyi, hogy képes rövid idő alatt megmelegíteni az ételt. Jelenleg nincs túl sok kedvem főzni – tette hozzá mintegy mellékesen. Amikor a szerkezet csöngetett egyet, kivette az ételt, majd az asztalra tette, aztán elővett két tányért meg evőeszközöket, valamint két poharat, és az első szekrényből kivett egy üvegkancsót, benne valami furcsa, sárga lével. – Ez itt sütőtöklé – mondta, amikor elkapta Hablaty kérdő tekintetét. – Nagyon finom ital.

Hablaty bólintott, majd amikor Harry visszaért az asztalhoz, és töltött mindkettejük poharába a sárga léből, a fiatal viking megkóstolta azt, és furcsa módon még ízlett is neki, úgyhogy szinte egy húzóra megitta az egészet.

− Látom, ízlik – nevetett Harry. – Kérsz még?

− Naná! – vigyorgott vissza Hablaty, és tartotta a poharát a következő adag innivalóért.

− Azért ne igyál túl sokat, mert a végén még nem fogsz enni egy falatot sem, pedig nagyon finom az étel – jegyezte meg Harry, aztán szedett egy jó nagy adagot a húsos raguból Hablaty tányérjára, majd magának is. – Jó étvágyat! – mondta, majd enni kezdett.

Hablaty először kételkedve piszkálgatta meg a tányérján lévő ennivalót a villájával, majd látva, hogy Harry jóízűen falatozik, vállat vont, és ő is enni kezdett. Néhány percig csak az evőeszközök csilingelése volt hallható, majd végül Hablaty nem bírta tovább a csendet.

− Mesélj magadról, Harry – kérte csillogó tekintettel. – Mesélj a világról, ahonnan jöttél!

Harry letette az evőeszközt, mert meglepte a kérdés. Gondolkodott, hogy mit is mondhatna magáról, vagy a világáról. Biztos volt benne, hogy a fiatal viking bármivel megelégedett volna, ám mégsem akart elmondani neki mindent. Legalábbis még nem.

Hablaty csak várt, hogy Harry mond-e egyáltalán valamit, vagy sem, és amikor már szólni akart, hogy ha a fiatal férfi nem akar beszélni a dologról, akkor inkább hagyják a témát, ám Harry megszólalt…


	4. 3. fejezet

**3\. Fejezet**

 

Harry POV

 

Amikor Hablaty arra kért, hogy meséljek magamról és a világomról, hirtelen nem tudtam, hogy mit is mondhatnék neki. Ugyan mennyit árulhatok el neki a jövőről, vagy a varázslók és boszorkányok világáról. Legszívesebben mindent kitálaltam volna neki, hiszen, bárhogy is nézzük, azért csak van benne némi varázserő, hiszen látta a sátramat, illetve az otthonomat, amikor azt átlagos mugli nem láthatja. Tehát ilyen szempontból ő is egy varázsló, csak éppen nem tudja, hogy hogyan is kell használni az erejét.

Hosszú percekig tűnődtem, aztán úgy gondoltam, hogy az elejéről kezdem.

− Hablaty, én valójában a nagyon távoli jövőből jöttem. – Furcsa volt ezt kimondani, de egyáltalán nem tudtam másképpen elkezdeni. Láttam, hogy tátva marad a szája, mert gyanítom, erre az eshetőségre nem is mert gondolni még álmában sem. – Nem tudom pontosan, hogy hány évszázadot jöttem vissza az időben, de azt hiszem, ez nem is igen számít. Egy mágiával megáldott társadalom egyik tagja vagyok, egy varázsló, bár azt hiszem, ezt már mondtam, még odakint a tónál. Amikor én születtem, egy gonosz varázsló tartotta rémületben az embereket, és ez a varázsló úgy döntött, hogy a szüleimmel és velem is végez egy átkozott prófécia miatt. Alig múltam egy éves, amikor megtámadta a szüleimet. Megölte az apámat és az anyámat, majd engem vett célba. De valami, ezt még a mai napig nem tudom, hogy pontosan mi is történt akkor, de valami miatt a halálos átok visszapattant rólam, és Őt, Akit Nem Nevezünk Nevén, elpusztította a saját átka. Alig egy évesen megmentettem az egész varázslóvilágot, és ők hogy hálálták meg? Az anyám nővéréhez vittek engem, hogy azok neveljenek fel. A gyermekkorom, már ha egyáltalán nevezhetjük annak, nagyon rossz volt. Nekem kellett takarítanom, főznöm, és minden mást csinálnom, mindeközben próbálták szó szerint kiverni belőlem a varázserőmet, ami persze esélytelen volt. Aztán a tizenegyedik születésnapomon egy furcsa levelet kaptam, hogy felvettek egy varázslóiskolába, és onnantól kezdve az életem folyamatos veszélyben volt. Csakhogy egy pár példát mondjak: egy a szüleim gyilkosának szelleme által megszállt tanár, egy baziliszkusz, egy szökött fegyenc, egy vérfarkas meg vagy száz lélekszívó szörnyeteg, a gonosz varázsló visszatérése, a keresztapám halála. Aztán még egy egész napja sincs, hogy hosszú háborúskodás után szembekerültem újfent a szüleim gyilkosával, aki nemcsak, hogy megölte már a legtöbb barátomat, de ezúttal, a döntő csatában én maradtam alul. Úgyhogy az életem egyáltalán nem mondható átlagosnak, még akkor se, hogyha a mágia elég sok mindent lehetővé tett számomra. Hogy őszinte legyek, amikor azt hittem, hogy megölsz, azon voltam, hogy jó, éppen ideje végre pihenni egyet. De a sors mást hozott – rámosolyogtam, és majdnem elnevettem magam, amikor láttam, hogy gyakorlatilag tátott szájjal ül velem szemben.

– Hé – lengettem meg a kezem az orra előtt. – Ébren vagy még? – kérdeztem tőle.

– Hogy mi? – rázta meg a fejét, és egy hirtelen mozdulattal elkapta a még mindig az orra előtt lengetett kezemet. Egy kicsit megdöbbentem, mert a srác úgy nézett ki, hogy akár egy, az orra előtt lebegő, cikeszt sem vett volna észre.

– Azt kérdeztem, hogy ébren vagy-e még? – mondtam újra, és közben őt figyeltem. Még mindig a kezemet fogta, és nem úgy nézett ki, hogy egyáltalán észrevette, hogy mit is csinál.

– Igen, csak egy kicsit nehéz mindezt megemészteni – motyogta, és csak ekkor vette észre, hogy a kezemet fogja. Úgy kapta vissza a sajátját, mintha az enyém égetné, de nem kommentáltam a dolgot.

– Ezt elhiszem – válaszoltam, mintha fel sem venném azt, hogy gyakorlatilag eldobta magától a kezemet. – De hidd el, átélni sem volt semmi.

– Ebben biztos vagyok – sóhajtott mélyet. – Az az igazság, hogy ezek után az én életem gyakorlatilag sétagalopp volt. Megszülettem, anyám három éves koromban meghalt a téli-betegségben, azóta az apám kerül engem, nem hallgat meg, mindenért engem hibáztat, és gyakorlatilag adja a lovat a falu többi lakója alá, hogy nyugodtan szekálhassanak. Egyedül Bélhangos az, aki így-úgy, de azért valamennyire törődik velem. Ő tanított mindenre, amit tudok. Ami, bár nem sok, legalábbis nem a harcmezőn, de azt hiszem, elég jó kovácsot faragott belőlem.

– Azt hiszem, nem csak egy egyszerű kovács vagy, vagy tévednék? – kérdeztem vissza.

– Igazából csak hagyom, hogy a fantáziám dolgozzon. Elég sok mindent csináltam már. Egy részük működött, másik részük nem. Azok közül, ami működött, a legtöbbet már felhasználták a falu védelmében, bár mindenki úgy tudja, hogy az összeset Bélhangos találta ki – láttam rajta, hogy borzalmasan el van keseredve, úgyhogy csak egyet tudtam tenni. Felkeltem, odamentem hozzá, és megöleltem. Hogy miért, azt senki se kérdezze, de abban a pillanatban ez volt a legjobb megoldás. Hablaty összerezzent az érintésemre, mintha nem lenne hozzászokva ahhoz, hogy valaki nem azért ér hozzá, hogy bántsa. Ettől újra feléledt bennem az a védelmező ösztön, amit már a tóparton is éreztem.

– Ha a falud védelmében alkottál meg dolgokat, amik tényleg védik is a falut, akkor te egy igazi hős vagy – mondtam neki, erre ő elpirult. Nem akartam jobban zavarba hozni, úgyhogy elengedtem. – Gyere, későre jár, és ha jól emlékszem, azt ígérted, segítesz visszaadni a repülés képességét nekem – mosolyogtam, mert már alig vártam, hogy tényleg repülhessek. Bár ez a vágy ugyanakkor furcsa is volt számomra. Bár világ életemben imádtam repülni, az, hogy ezt egy félelmetes bestia testében tehetem, még izgalmasabbá tette a dolgot.

– Már lement a nap? – nézett nagyot Hablaty, és a kérdése után rögtön ásított is egy hatalmasat.

– Igen, már egy ideje – elmosolyodtam, ahogy álmosan a szemét dörgölgette. – Gyere.

Felegyenesedtem, és a hálószoba felé vezettem. A szobámban csak egy ágy volt, de elég méretes, úgyhogy bíztam benne, hogy nem lesz baj, és hogy a rémálmok elkerülnek. Nem volt nehéz dolgom lefektetni a srácot. Hosszú napunk volt, ezt aláírom, és a finom étel meg a megértő társaság azt hiszem, elhitette vele, hogy talán életében először, biztonságban van, és nem kell visszafognia valódi személyiségét. Az ágyra tettem, és kezem egy mozdulatával könnyű, ugyanakkor meleg pizsamát varázsoltam rá, majd betakartam a vastag takarókkal. Kimentem a szobából, utána a sátorból, hogy ellenőrizzem az otthonomat körülvevő mágikus védelmet. Senki sem láthatja meg, ha én nem akarom.

Miután mindent rendben találtam, visszamentem a sátorba, majd gyorsan lezuhanyoztam, és a hálóba mentem. Hablaty halkan szuszogott, és mint egy kis macska, összegömbölyödött a puha matracon. Előkotortam egy pizsamanadrágot, aztán én is bemásztam az ágyba. Még szerencse, hogy egész életemben az oldalamon aludtam, így nem kellett azon gondolkodnom, hogyan is aludjak új függelékeimmel a hátamon. Betakaróztam, aztán behunytam a szemem, és hagytam, hogy a kimerültség úrrá legyen rajtam. Bevallom, kicsit féltem, hogy a rémálmok visszatérnek, de aztán elnyomott az álom, és már semmire sem emlékeztem.

 

* * *

 

Hablaty POV

 

Furcsa egy nap volt a tegnapi, ebben biztos vagyok. Egy sárkány-támadás, lelőttem egy Éjfúriát, persze, senki sem hitt nekem, én pedig elindultam, hogy megkeressem, és bebizonyítsam a törzsemnek és apámnak, hogy én is érek valamit. De persze, soha semmi sem sikerül úgy, ahogy én azt eltervezem, mert bár a sárkányt megtaláltam, egyszerűen képtelen voltam megölni. Aztán hirtelen szembetaláltam magam egy furcsa, fiatal férfival, akinek sárkány-szárnyai voltak, és pikkelyek borították a testét, akiről kiderült, hogy varázserővel rendelkezik. Beszélgetni kezdtünk, és én úgy éreztem már rögtön akkor, hogy valami összeköt minket. Valamiért előtte megnyíltam, ő pedig meghallgatott, mintha én is érnék annyit, mint bárki más a törzsemből… Illetve csak a volt törzsemből, mert már most biztos voltam benne, hogy soha többé nem térek vissza közéjük. Ugyan, kinek is hiányoznék? Apámnak, aki anyám halála óta egyszerűen képtelen egy légtérben lenni velem? Vagy a többi fiatalnak, akik sosem rejtették véka alá, hogy mennyire megvetnek engem, mert más vagyok, mint ők? Talán Bélhangosnak feltűnik, hogy nem vagyok ott a műhelyben, de ez ellen már nem lehet mit tenni. Az életem fontos fordulópontot vett a tegnapi nappal, mintha az Istenek is úgy akarnák. De hogy mit hoz a jövő? Arról egyelőre fogalmam sincs.

Furcsa érzésre ébredtem, és először fogalmam sem volt róla, hogy pontosan mi is az az érzés. Ám amint jobban felfogtam a környezetemet, kissé meglepődtem. Vagy talán mégsem? Nem is tudom. Egy biztos, hogy amikor az álmomból felébredtem, éreztem magam alatt az ágy puha matracát, a meleg takarót a bőrömön… És valaminek a szorítását. Nem úgy, hogy féltenem kelljen  az életemet, mert nem fuldokoltam. Egyszerűen csak valami magához szorított, és egy másik test melegét éreztem közvetlenül magam előtt. Kinyitottam a szemem, de nem mozdultam, legalábbis addig nem, amíg nem tudtam, hogy mi is vár rám, ha megmozdulok, és szembetaláltam magam a tegnapi fiatal férfival. Harryvel – emlékeztettem magam. Harry még mélyen aludt, és szerintem észre sem vette, hogy engem használ rongybabának, mint a kisgyerekek szokták, hogy ne legyenek éjszaka egyedül. Mélyen szuszogott, úgyhogy még közel sem volt az ébredéshez. Egy darabig csak néztem őt. Ránézésre tényleg nem lehetett sokkal idősebb nálam, talán pár évvel, de ez aligha számított. Hosszú, fekete haja összevissza terült szét a párnán. A felsőteste csupasz volt, hiszen a szárnyai miatt aligha találhatott magának inget. A takaró pedig csak a mellkasáig volt felhúzva. Szárnyai minden lélegzetvételnél moccantak egyet, mintha önálló életet élnének. Hogy őszinte legyek, sokban hasonlított rám. Úgy értem, nem volt az a tipikus viking alkat. Alacsony volt, oké, nálam azért magasabb, de nem sokkal, és bár látszott, hogy vannak izmai, mégsem volt olyan drabális, mint a falubéliek.

Mint mondtam, furcsa érzések keringtek bennem, hasonlóak azokhoz, amiket annak idején Asztrid iránt éreztem, bár volt bennük azért valami más is. Nem voltak olyan felszínesek.

Oké, nem tudom, ezek az érzések honnan jöttek, de egyelőre nem értem rá velük foglalkozni. Hívott a természet, úgyhogy igyekeztem kiszabadulni Harry karjai közül anélkül, hogy felébresztettem volna. Eltartott jó pár percig, mire sikerült kibújnom a karjai közül, de végül sikerült a művelet, ő pedig meg sem mozdult. Halkan, amennyire csak tőlem tellett, kilopakodtam a szobából, és először a bejárat felé indultam, ám belém hasított a félelem, hogy mi van akkor, ha a volt törzsem éppen itt keres. Hiszen mindenki hallotta, amikor azt mondtam, hogy az Éjfúria a Hollószirtfoknál zuhant le, és nem tudtam, hogy az a mágikus védelem, amiről Harry tegnap este beszélt, mennyire véd meg, ha kilépek a sátorból. Aztán emlékeztem rá, hogy Harry megemlítette, hogy az egyik ajtó a fürdőszobába vezet. Bár nem tudtam, mire is számítsak, azért beléptem oda, és hirtelen azt sem tudtam, hogy hova kerültem. Még sosem láttam hasonlót. Volt egy hatalmas kád, meg egy átlátszó falú kis szobácska, ahol egy vékony állványon egy furcsa, lyukas kanál volt, amit egy látszólag rugalmas cső kötött össze a fallal. Aztán volt egy emelvényen egy lavór, amiből furcsa, fém csövek álltak ki, felette pedig egy tükör. Aztán az egyik sarokban ott állt a legfurcsább szerkezet, amit eddig életemben láttam. Még a falból kiálló, lyukas kanálnál is furcsább volt. Olyan volt, mint egy kisebb szék. Volt támlája meg ülőkéje, de az ülőkén egy hatalmas lyuk tátongott…

– Ha jól sejtem, a természet hívása miatt keltél fel ilyen hamar – hallottam egy álmos hangot a hátam mögül. Megfordultam, és szembe találtam magam a félmeztelen, jobb öklével a szemét dörgölgető Harryvel. Hirtelen elvörösödtem, és visszafordultam a furcsa ülőkéhez.

– Tegnap este már nem volt időm megmutatni, hogy mi hogyan is működik – ásított egyet Harry, majd hallottam, hogy közelebb jön. – A WC használata egyszerű. Ha kisdolgod van, felhajtod az ülőkét, elvégzed a dolgod, aztán megnyomod ezt a gombot – tette a kezét egy tenyérnyi fehér akármire, és megnyomta azt. Hirtelen víz zúdult a furcsa székbe. – Ezzel tudod lehúzni. Aztán kezet mosol, és kész. Ha nagydolgod van, akkor ráülsz az ülőkére, elvégzed a dolgod, használod a papírt, lehúzod és kezet mosol. Érthető?

Csak bólintani tudtam, és az arcon egyre vörösebb árnyalatot öltött. Fogalmam sem volt róla, hogy ilyen bonyolult lehet ez az egész, de be kell vallanom, azért kicsit tisztább és kevésbé büdös ez a megoldás, mint amihez hozzá vagyok szokva. Harry szó nélkül lépett ki a fürdőszobából, és hagyott magamra. Mindent úgy csináltam, ahogy mondta, és amikor megnyomtam a gombot, a víz elmosott mindent. Kezet mostam, miután persze, rájöttem, hogy hogyan is működik a lavórból kiálló cső, aztán kimentem a fürdőszobából. Harry már a konyhában tevékenykedett, az asztalon pedig két bögrében furcsa, fekete lé gőzölgött.

– Ez mi? – emeltem fel az egyik bögrét az orromhoz, és beleszagoltam. Meglepően kellemes illata volt, úgyhogy megfújtam egy kicsit, és belekortyoltam. Azt hittem, rögtön eldobom a bögrét és kiköpöm a tartalmát. Borzalmasan keserű volt!

– Ez meg micsoda? – kérdeztem köhögve.

– Kávé – felelte Harry, ahogy két tányért tett az asztalra, mind a kettőn forró tojásrántotta gőzölgött. – Ha teszel bele egy kis cukrot meg tejet, akkor nagyon finom. És pillanatok alatt felébreszt.

Fogalmam sem volt arról, hogy mi is az a cukor, de tettem a kávémba, és tényleg sokkal finomabb volt, talán még rá is szoknék. Aztán mind a ketten nekiláttunk az evésnek. Nagyon finom volt. Harry remek szakács.

– Tegnap este azt mondtad, hogy vissza tudod adni a repülési képességemet – szólalt meg hirtelenjében Harry.

– Talán – válaszoltam. – Még soha sem csináltam hasonlót, de van egy ötletem. Van egy papírod meg egy ceruzád?

Harry bólintott, és még pislogni sem volt időm, már ott volt a tányérom mellett egy nagyobb papír meg egy ceruza. Megfogtam a ceruzát, és felskicceltem Harry sárkányalakját, csak úgy emlékezetből, és persze, lehagytam a leszakadt bal vezérsíkot.

– Ez vagy te, legalábbis a sárkányalakodban – kezdtem, és láttam, hogy Harry feszülten figyel. Tényleg érdekelte az, amit mondok neki. – Ha közelebbről megnézed a rajzot, látod, hogy gyakorlatilag a tested teljesen szimmetrikus, kivéve itt – mutattam a hiányzó bal vezérsíkra. – Ahhoz, hogy rendesen tudj repülni, mindkét vezérsíkra szükséged van, úgyhogy a megoldás egyszerű, ugyanakkor bonyolult is. Egyszerű, mert csak egy, a vezérsíkot helyettesítő protézist kell csinálnom. Ám ez ugyanakkor bonyolult is, mert nem tudok olyat csinálni, aminek a mozgását is tudnád szabályozni, úgyhogy kénytelen leszek kitalálni valamit, hogy irányítani is tudd…

– Miért nekem kéne irányítani? – kérdezett vissza Harry meglepetten. – Úgy értem, ha nem tudod úgy megcsinálni, hogy én tudjam irányítani, miért nem gondolkodsz olyan megoldáson, hogy te irányíts?

– H-h-hogy én? – hebegtem. – De hiszen…

– Nincs de hiszen! – vágott vissza fogatlan vigyorával Harry. – Nem akarsz te is repülni? Képzeld csak el! Te lennél az első viking, aki ahelyett, hogy harcol a sárkányokkal, inkább összebarátkozik velük!

– Én nem vagyok viking – motyogtam magam elé.

– De sárkány-lovas lehetsz! És ha ez megnyugtat, nos, talán segíthetek abban, hogy meg tudd védeni magad. Mit mondasz?

Egy darabig csak gondolkoztam, aztán felnéztem, mélyen Harry szemébe. Nem hazudott! Komolyan gondolt mindent! Kicsit féltem, de azért rámosolyogtam és bólintottam.

– Már csak egy kovácsműhelyre van szükségem, meg a cuccaimra.

– Milyen cuccaidra? – kérdezett vissza. – Hiszen itt minden van – tárta szét a karját, ahogy körbemutatott a sátor-házon.

– Az lehet, de szükségem van a füzeteimre és a terveimre, meg némi ruhára is, mert a tieid nagyok rám – mutattam a majd leeső nadrágra, amit még most sem tudom, hogy hogyan került rám.

– Azon alakíthatunk – horkantott egyet. – De ha így jobban érzed magad, akár beugorhatunk a faluba, hogy megszerezzük a dolgaidat.

– De hogyan? – kérdeztem. – Úgy értem, egyáltalán nem akarom, hogy észrevegyenek, de akkor meg hogyan tudnánk elhozni a dolgaimat? Az meg a másik, hogy téged biztosan kiszúrnának.

– Hablaty, én varázsló vagyok – nevetett Harry. – Gondolod, hogy hagyom, hogy meglássanak, amikor nem akarom?

– Te lehet, hogy az vagy, de én nem – emlékeztettem.

– De megvannak a módszereim ahhoz, hogy téged is láthatatlanná tegyelek, ha úgy hozza a helyzet – válaszolta, és ezzel gyakorlatilag eldöntötte a vitát.

– Akkor induljunk – vágta rá Harry, és én már csak azt vettem észre, hogy egymás mellett sétálunk az erdőben, mind a ketten felöltözve a tegnapi ruhánkba, de Harry még egy felsőt is csinált magának valahogy, úgyhogy legalább ő sem fázott. Úgy éreztem, hogy pillanatok alatt elértük a falu határát, de ott megtorpantam. A faluban mindenki úgy mozgott, mintha mi sem történt volna. Egyesek a házakat javították, mások tették a mindennapi dolgukat. A hajók ott álltak a dokkokban, úgyhogy ez azt jelentette, hogy apám még a faluban van.

– Készen állsz? – kérdezte Harry, és megfogta a kezem.

– Azt hiszem – motyogtam kicsit elvörösödve, Harry pedig bátorításként egy kicsit megszorította a kezemet, amit a sajátjában tartott.

– Akkor induljunk – mondta, és az orra alatt valami furcsa szót suttogott. Hirtelen úgy éreztem, hogy egy hűvös szellő vesz körbe, de aztán az érzés elmúlt, mi pedig beléptünk a faluba.


	5. 4. fejezet

**4\. Fejezet**

 

Normál POV

 

Már kivilágosodott, amikor Harry és Hablaty elérték a falut. A viking faluban az élet nem állt meg. Egyesek a házaikat javították, míg mások tették mindennapi dolgukat. A két láthatatlan alak gond nélkül jutott be a faluba, majd megálltak egy félreeső ház oldalánál.

– Merre – suttogta Harry, és kérdőn nézett Hablatyra. A biztonság kedvéért fogták egymás kezét, mert bár egymást látták, a varázslat megfelelő működése megkívánta a folytonos fizikai kontaktust.

– A nap már felkelt, úgyhogy apám valószínűleg a Nagy Házban van. Ott gyűlik össze a törzsi tanács, és ott étkezik a legtöbb viking – mondta Hablaty, és a legnagyobb épületre mutatott, aminek homlokzatán egy véres csata képei elevenedtek fel.  – Azt hiszem, a legjobb, ha először a házunkból hozzuk el a dolgaimat. Nem, mintha olyan sok lenne – tette hozzá félig motyogva, ám Harry még így is tökéletesen értette.

– Akkor menjünk – suttogta vissza a varázsló. – Mutasd az utat!

Hablaty bólintott, és elindult a falu fölött magasodó dombon álló, magányos házhoz. A főnök háza mindig a falu legmagasabb pontján volt, hogy az emberek bármikor felnézhessenek rá, ő pedig mindig meglássa, ha a falut valami veszély fenyegeti. A két fiatal csendben haladt, és szerencséjükre egy teremtett lélekkel sem találkoztak a főnök háza környékén. Hablaty jobbnak látta, ha inkább hátulról mennek be, nehogy bárki is észrevegye, hogy valaki járkál a főnök házában. Amikor beléptek a házba, Harry megszűntette a varázslatot, és hagyta, hogy Hablaty vezesse őt a házban. Minden robosztus volt és strapabíró. Nem volt semmi, ami a kényelmet szolgálta volna, talán egy-két szőrme-szőnyeg a földön, de az is csak a kandalló előtt. Harry csak állt egy darabig, mert kíváncsi volt, hogy a fiatal viking milyen körülmények között is élt eddigi életében. Nem kellet sokáig várnia, hiszen Hablaty intett neki, hogy kövesse, majd felmászott egy sárkány tüskés hátát imitáló lépcsőn, és a tetőtérben találta magát. A fiú gyakorlatilag a tető alatt aludt. Volt ott egy tuskókból összeeszkábált ágy, egy ugyanolyan asztal, meg egy láda az ágy végében. A tetőtéri szoba minden egyes négyzetcentiméterét mindenféle, kisebb-nagyobb szerkezet terítette be. Az asztalon egy halom gyertya volt, az asztal lapját pedig szinte elborította a különféle rajzok tömege. Egy csomó találmány tervrajza, de volt ott más alkotás is vikingekről, hihetetlen lényekről, amiket Harry szinte egytől-egyik felismert.

– Itt laksz? – kérdezte döbbenten Harry.

– Igen – vont vállat Hablaty, ahogy nekiállt összeszedni az asztalán lévő papírokat és ceruzákat, majd az ágya végében lévő ládába tette őket, aztán minden apróságot, amit csak talált. A legmeglepőbb az volt, hogy gyakorlatilag minden belefért a ládájába.

– A ládát hogyan visszük magunkkal? – kérdezte Harryt.

– Ha hátrébb állsz egy kicsit, akkor megmutatom – felelte Harry, Hablaty pedig megtette, amit a varázsló kért.

Harry intett egyet a jobb kezével, és mormolt valamit, amit Hablaty egyáltalán nem értett, és alig hallott. De bármit is tett, a láda egy pillanattal később már csak egy apró talizmán volt, egy vékony ezüstláncon. Harry felvette a földről a láncot, és óvatosan Hablaty nyakába akasztotta.

– Vigyázz rá! – mondta a fiatal vikingnek. – A láncot csak te tudod levenni, senki más, és csak azok számára látható, akik tudnak róla. Majd megtanítalak rá, hogy hogyan tudod a segítségem nélkül is felnagyítani.

– Rendben – bólintott Hablaty, majd utoljára körbenézett egykori szobájában, és rájött, hogy egyáltalán nem fogja hiányolni a folyton hideg, barátságtalan lyukat, ahova csak azért költözött, hogy legalább egy kicsit elbújhasson a vikingek világától.

– Most hova? – kérdezte Harry, amikor Hablaty felnézett rá.

– A kovácsműhelybe. A szobámon kívül ott töltöttem a legtöbb időt, csak hogy ne legyek útban. Apám szerintem reménykedett benne, hogyha kovácsinasnak állít, akkor előbb vagy utóbb viking lesz belőlem. De Bélhangosnak is egy csomószor az útjában vagyok, úgyhogy elkerített nekem egy kis lukat a műhelyben, ahol elfoglalhatom magam, amíg a fontos megrendeléseken dolgozik. Abban az apró műhelyben vannak a legfontosabb terveim és modelljeim. Azokra szükségem lesz még.

– Akkor menjünk a műhelybe. – Azzal újfent kézen fogta Hablatyot, és újra aktiválta a láthatatlanná tévő varázslatot.

Rövid úton eljutottak a kovácsműhelybe, hiszen Hablaty sok rövidítést ismert, és azok ki is kerülték a vikingek által frekventált útvonalakat. A műhely ugyancsak kihalt volt, ami valamilyen szinten meglepte a fiatal vikinget, hiszen a falu kovácsa hajnaltól késő estig dolgozott különböző fegyvereken és más, vikingek által használt tárgyakon.

A két fiatal belépett a műhelybe, és amíg Harry a műhely főrészében felhalmozott fegyvereket és pajzsokat tanulmányozta, addig Hablaty eltűnt egy takaróval eltakart kis átjáróban, és Harry már csak a különféle fém, fa és papír tárgyak különféle neszezését hallotta, ahogy a fiatal viking nekiállt összeszedni addigi életét. Rövid idő múltán Hablaty megkérte Harryt, hogy menjen be, és segítsen mindent lekicsinyíteni. Harry be is lépett a letakart helységbe, majd megkérte Hablatyot, hogy vegye le a nyakában lévő láncot, és újra felnagyította a ládát, amibe ketten bepakolták a viking fiú összes ingóságát, még a bola-vető is belefért.

Már éppen azon voltak, hogy indulnak, amikor meghallották, hogy a műhely ajtaja kivágódik, és két pár láb dobogását hallották.

– Megtaláltátok már? – kérdezte egy érdes hang a társától.

– Nem, még nem – sóhajtott egy másik hang tulajdonosa. – De a vadászok tegnap napnyugta környékén megtalálták azt a helyet, amit Hablaty említett a ramazúri után…  – Hirtelen hallgatott el.

Hablaty kérdőn nézett Harryre.

– Megtalálhattak? – suttogta, és észrevette, hogy Harry int az egyik kezével, és szinte érezte a mágia rezgését.

– Így most már nem hallanak minket, de mi tisztán halljuk és látjuk őket. És nem, nem találhattak meg. Maximum azt a helyet, ahol lezuhantam, és ahol kiszabadítottál.

– És volt ott valami? – A kérdés hirtelen szakította félbe a két fiatal beszélgetését.

– Egy hosszú árok, amit frissen vágtak a hegyoldalba. Letarolta a fákat, és mélyen felszántotta a talajt. És egy szikla tövében megtaláltuk annak az átkozott fegyvernek a lövedékét, amivel állítólag lelőtt egy Éjfúriát – mondta a kettes számú hang.

– És?? – Türelmetlenkedett az első hang, és Harry úgy döntött, megnézi magának a két beszélgetőt, úgyhogy óvatosan kislisszolt a takaró mögül, és csak ámulni és bámulni tudott a két óriás méretű férfin.

– Megtaláltuk Hablaty kését, annak az átkozott fegyverének a lövedékét, mellesleg elvágták a kötelet, úgyhogy gyaníthatod, hogy ki is tette. Ugyanakkor találtunk fekete pikkelyeket, és ezt, egy sárkány leszakadt vezérsíkját – letette a műhely egyik asztalára a leszakadt vezérsíkot –, amihez hasonlót még éltemben nem láttam, pedig elég sok sárkánnyal futottam már össze, valamint találtunk zöld ruhacafatokat is… Nem szeretném ezt mondani, de van egy olyan sanda gyanúm, hogy a fiadat elragadta egy dühös és sérült sárkány.

– Hablaty halott? – kérdezte döbbenten Pléhpofa.

– Úgy néz ki – bólintott Bélhangos. – De most őszintén, ez meglep? Azok után, ahogy bántál vele? – csípőre tette a kezét.

– Hogyhogy ahogy én bántam vele?? – vágott vissza dühösen Pléhpofa. – Ő az, aki soha sem képes azt tenni, amit mondanak neki! Aki mindig útban van! Aki más, mint mi!

– Szóval erről lenne szó, igaz-e? – mordult dühödten Bélhangos. Bár ritkán szállt szembe a törzsfőnökkel, voltak dolgok, amiért megérte kiállni. – A kölyök nem volt olyan, mint mindenki más, és persze, ezt mindenki éreztette vele. Tudom, én sem voltam különb, de legalább megpróbáltam tenni azért, hogy legalább lássa, nem mindenben béna. De neked így volt az egyszerűbb, igaz-e? Sosem hallgattál rá, amikor mondani akart neked valamit! Pedig ő csak egy valamit akart: hogy végre úgy tekints rá, mint a fiadra, nem pedig, mint valami selejtre!

– Nem én tehetek róla, hogy olyan lett, amilyen! – védekezett Pléhpofa. – Az egészről a sárkányok tehetnek! És úgy éljek, megbosszulom rajtuk! – Már ordított, és kiviharzott a műhelyből. A két fiú még látta, hogy Bélhangos sóhajt egyet, majd felemás lépteivel követte a főnököt.

Hablaty és Harry még egy pár percig néma csöndben álltak egy helyben, majd Harry oldalra pillantott, és meglátta, hogy Hablaty arcáról csak úgy csorognak a könnyek. Igazság szerint sajnálta a fiút, de valahogy meg is értette. Már ő is átélt hasonlót, amikor kiderült, hogy Dumbledore gyakorlatilag az egész életét megkomponálta, de Hablaty esetében ez az árulás még keményebb volt, hiszen a saját apjáról volt szó.

Gondolkodás nélkül ölelte át a fiú vállát, és magához húzta a síró fiatalembert, aki úgy kapaszkodott az ingébe, mint egy fuldokló az utolsó fűszálba.

– Gyere, menjünk innen – suttogta Hablaty fülébe, a fiú pedig csak bólintani tudott, hiszen a sírás még mindig rázta törékeny vállait.

Harry elkezdte kivezetni Hablatyot a műhelyből, és egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve varázserejével összegyűjtött egy halom fémet, bőrt, és a leszakadt vezérsíkot, majd összetömörítette őket egy kicsi gömbbe, és a nadrágja zsebébe csúsztatta. Szorosan ölelte magához Hablatyot, ahogy kiléptek a műhelyből, és egyenesen az erdő felé vette az irányt. Megvárta, míg hallótávolságon kívülre kerültek, és egy halk pukkanással elhoppanálta őket a kis tavacskához, ahol a sátor-ház állt. Bevezette Hablatyot a sátorba, egyenesen a hálószobába, és ágyba fektette a fiatal vikinget. Próbált felkelni, de Hablaty még mindig a ruhájába csimpaszkodott.

– Szeretnéd, ha itt maradnék? – kérdezte halkan, mire Hablaty csak bólintott. Harry odafeküdt a fiú mellé, és hagyta, hogy az odabújjon hozzá. Hosszú ideig csak feküdtek, Hablaty zokogott, Harry pedig próbálta vigasztalni, majd egy örökkévalóság után végre álomba szenderült, de Harry ott maradt vele, amíg aludt. 


	6. 5. fejezet

Hablaty POV

 

Világ életemben tudtam, hogy nem annak születtem, akinek az apám szeretett volna. Amíg anyám élt, addig biztonságban voltam, hiszen ő megvédett apám lekicsinylő szavaitól. Aztán egy nap elkapta a téli-betegséget… Küzdött az életéért, de a betegség erősebb volt nála. Alig voltam három éves, amikor meghalt, és azután az életem gyökerestől megváltozott. Immár nem volt, aki megvédjen, én pedig kénytelen voltam háromévesen felnőtté válni. Még próbálkoztam elfogadtatni magamat az apámmal, de egyáltalán nem figyelt rám. Számára én nem voltam viking, és bármit is tettem, soha nem váltam azzá. Gyakorlatilag Bélhangosnak adott, hogy csináljon velem, amit akar, mert neki nincs rám szüksége. Csak az útjában voltam, még akkor is, ha aludtam. Pontosan ezért költöztem fel a tetőtérbe, hiszen bár ott hideg volt, mégis a ház egyetlen olyan része volt, ahova az apám, Termetes Pléhpofa képtelen volt feljutni.

Mindig is tudtam, hogy hogy is állnak a dolgok, de apám saját szájából hallani mindent… Nem szomorkodott azon, hogy talán meghaltam, mert a hallottak alapján mindenki úgy tudta. Rögtön a sárkányokat hibáztatta, mintha én egyáltalán nem számítottam volna.

Hogy őszinte legyek, miután kibőgtem magam, úgy éreztem, hogy egy hatalmas kőszikla zuhant le a szívemről. Nem kellett már azon aggódnom, hogy a falubeliek keresni fognak. Azt tehettem, amit akartam. És elhatároztam, hogy visszaadom Harry repülési képességét.

Újult elhatározással, a jövőt a szemem előtt tartva kászálódtam ki az ágyból, és Harry karjai közül. Két nap, és mind a kétszer a karjai közül kell kimásznom… Nem tudom, jelent-e valamit, de mindenesetre elég furcsa. Az pedig még furcsább, hogy egyáltalán nem éreztem magam furcsán amiatt, amin éppen gondolkodok.

Sikerült kiszabadítanom magam a sárkány-varázsló karjai közül, és kilopakodtam a szobából. Kicsit deja vu érzés volt, hiszen előző nap pont ugyanígy jártam. Egyáltalán előző nap történt, vagy még ma volt? Nem igazán tudtam. A sátor ablakán kinézve csak sötétséget láttam, úgyhogy abban biztos lehettem, hogy éjszaka van.

Nem tudtam, mire számíthatok, amikor beléptem a Harry által Szükség Szobájának nevezett helységbe, ezért elámultam, mikor megláttam. Egy komplett kovácsműhelybe léptem, ahol olyan szerszámok voltak, mint amilyenekkel világ életemben dolgozni akartam. Precíziós szerszámok, amik pontosan illettek nagynak éppen nem mondható kezembe. Körbenéztem, és megpillantottam egy asztalt, rajta minden, a szobámból és Bélhangos műhelyéből elhozott dolgommal, valamint Fogatlan – azt hiszem, Harry sárkány-alakját így fogom hívni – leszakadt bal vezérsíkját. Odamentem hozzá, és kezembe vettem a hártyás, denevérszárnyra emlékeztető vezérsíkot.

– Ez alapján már el tudom készíteni a pontos protézist – mondtam halkan magamnak. – Viszont szükségem lesz az eredeti hártyára ahhoz, hogy ugyanolyan legyen, mint az előző.

Ez a gondolat kicsit megakasztott. A kovácsoláshoz még értek, de soha, még egy nyulat sem nyúztam meg, és fogalmam sem volt arról, hogy hogyan is kezdjek hozzá, hiszen nem akartam megsérteni a vékony, ám ránézésre hihetetlenül strapabíró bőrt. Óvatosan félre tettem, méghozzá kinyitott állapotban, hiszen azt akartam mintának használni.

Felkötöttem egy vastag bőrkötényt, begyújtottam a kohót, és nekiálltam a különböző fémek hevítésének. Óvatosan kellett dolgoznom, figyelni az arányokra, hiszen a protézisnek nem szabad túlságosan nehéznek lennie.

Teljesen belemerültem a munkába, és el is felejtettem, hogy hol is vagyok. Fémet olvasztottam, kalapáltam, különböző csapokkal és golyókkal könnyen mozgathatóvá tettem a szerkezetet. Az idő közben repült, és mire a nap felkelt, a protézis váza már elkészült. Odatettem a leszakadt vezérsík mellé, és ránézésre teljesen egyformák voltak, legalábbis alakra. Fogtam mindkettőt, és egy mérlegre tettem, és elvigyorodtam, amikor megláttam, hogy az általam készített vázszerkezet még könnyebb is, mint az eredeti. Már csak a borítást kellene rátennem, de ahhoz valahogy az eredeti hártyát le kéne bontanom a csontozatról, és ahhoz egyelőre nem akartam nekiállni, úgyhogy biztos, ami biztos alapon, egy darab vastag bőrrel helyettesítettem azt. Próbának jó lesz. Ha beválik, akkor ráérek az eredeti borításon gondolkodni. Már csak valahogy rá kell próbálni Fogatlanra, már ha Harry hajlandó lesz vállalkozni, hogy a kísérleti alanyom legyen… Furcsa, hogy egy és ugyanazon személyről beszélek, mégis két külön nevet használok. Bár Fogatlannal még csak kétszer találkoztam, és a legelső találkozás igencsak félelmetesre sikerült, mégis képtelen vagyok egyszerre gondolni a játékos sárkányra és a komoly varázslóra. Egyszerűen annyira különböznek, hogy nem lehet őket egy néven említeni…

– Fogalmam sincs, hogy hogyan tudsz úgy felkelni, hogy én nem ébredek fel rá – szakította félbe elmélkedésemet egy álmos hang, én pedig hirtelen fordultam meg, csakhogy szembetaláljam magam egy félálomban ácsorgó sárkány-varázslóval. – Egyáltalán mikor keltél fel? – kérdezte meglepetten, amikor megpillantotta a barna bőrrel borított protézist.

– Valamikor még az éjszaka – válaszoltam, és felvettem az elkészült vezérsíkot. – Nem tudtam aludni, úgyhogy megcsináltam ezt – mutattam neki a kész, működőképes vezérsíkot, bár még csak sima bőr borította.

– Ez bámulatos! – motyogta Harry, én pedig elvörösödtem a dicséretre. Nem voltam hozzászokva. – Egyszerűen tökéletes… Már csak az a kérdés, hogy működik-e?

– Na, igen, ez egy elég jó kérdés. Kipróbálhatjuk, ha gondolod, bár a borítása még nem a végleges. Láttam, hogy elhoztad a leszakadt vezérsíkot a műhelyből, de arra még nem jöttem rá, hogy hogyan szedjem le róla a hártyát anélkül, hogy felsérteném. Na, meg persze, ki is kell valahogy készíteni, hiszen így előbb vagy utóbb elrohad, mivel már nem táplálja vér… – Elgondolkoztam, és azon tűnődtem, hogy hogyan is készíthetném ki a hártyát, hogy megtartsa tűzálló tulajdonságát, ugyanakkor a rugalmasságából se veszítsen.

– Ezt rám bízhatod – mondta Harry. – Mágiával el tudom távolítani belőle a csontokat, és vannak bájitalok, amikkel tartósíthatjuk, hogy egyáltalán ne veszítsen, se a tűzállóságából, se pedig a rugalmasságából. De ezt majd inkább később. – Szemében csak úgy szikrázott az izgalom. – Most inkább próbáljuk ki azt a vezérsíkot!

Erre nem tudtam mást csinálni, csak nevetni. Nevetni azon, hogy egy ilyen apróság mennyire felizgatja, bár, hogy őszinte legyek, én is nagyon izgultam, hiszen még soha, senki szabadsága nem múlt az én találmányaimon. Még gyorsan ellenőriztem a protézis rögzítéseit, majd összecsuktam azt, és Harry sarkában elhagytam a kis műhelyemet. Kicsit aggódtam azon, hogy mindenem eltűnik belőle, de Harry megnyugtatott, hogy a Szoba, még ha meg is változik, ha újra én akarom használni, mint műhelyt, minden ugyanúgy marad, ahogy én ott hagytam.

Kiléptünk a szabadba. A nap már magasan járt az égen, és felmelegítette az addig hűvös levegőt. Harry egy pillanat alatt átváltozott, és én csak azt vettem észre, hogy egy többszáz kilós sárkány ugrik rám, és villás nyelvével jó alaposan megmosdatja az arcomat. Alig tudtam letolni magamról, hogy legalább levegőt kapjak, és amikor sikerült, Fogatlan türelmetlenül csapkodott a farkával, hogy igyekezzek.

– Jól van, na, te türelmetlen hüllő! – morogtam az orrom alatt, ahogy feltápászkodtam a földről. Még szerencse, hogy a nagy izgalomban a protézisnek az égvilágon semmi baja sem lett. – Na, fordulj meg, mert így nem tudom rád csatolni! – mondtam neki, mire ő egy szemforgatás kíséretében hátat fordított nekem.

Az ember azt hinné, hogy milyen egyszerű is egy emberi értelemmel rendelkező állatra ráadni egy olyan protézist, ami visszaadná a repülési képességét, ám ez hatalmas nagy tévedés. Fogatlan annyira izgatott volt, hogy a farka egyfolytában jobbra-balra járt, én pedig képtelen voltam rácsatolni, de még hozzáérinteni se a protézist, úgyhogy nem láttam más lehetőséget, mint ráülni a farkára. Nem a legszerencsésebb megoldás, és ha Fogatlan nem Harry lett volna, lehet, hogy meg sem próbálom. De végül csak sikerült a farkához erősítenem a protézist. Kissé hátrébb dőltem, és kinyitottam a mesterséges vezérsíkot.

– Hm… Jól van, nem is olyan rossz – mondtam halkan még mindig Fogatlan farkán ülve.

Méretben pontosan megfelelt, és alakban is, bár azon még agyalnom kellett, hogy hogyan is lehetne mozgatni, hogy ne csukódjon be repülés közben.

Hirtelen valami furcsaságot éreztem. Ahogy ott ültem, éreztem, hogy Fogatlan izmai megfeszülnek. Az a türelmetlen bolond nem bírt tovább nyugton maradni. Szólni sem volt időm, már elrugaszkodtunk a földtől, én pedig összekulcsoltam a lábamat a farkán, és szorosan belekapaszkodtam, de ahogy sejtettem, a menetszél becsukta a vezérsíkot, és Fogatlan irányíthatatlanul közeledett a sziklák felé. Nem volt időm gondolkodni. Ösztönszerűen cselekedtem. Egyik kezemmel elengedtem a farkát, majd előrenyúltam, és a kezemmel nyitottam ki újra a szárnyat, és a sárkány röpte szinte azonnal stabilizálódott. Zuhanórepülésből hirtelen felfele indultunk meg. Fogatlan erőteljes szárnycsapásai pillanatok alatt a magasba repítettek. Még soha nem repültem, de az érzés magával ragadott, még úgy is, hogy gyakorlatilag egy sárkány farkába kapaszkodtam a lábaimmal, és a kezemmel irányítottam a vezérsíkját. Ezen még dolgozni kell, mert már akkor láttam, hogy Fogatlan egyedül képtelen lesz majd repülni, és már azon gondolkodtam, hogy hogyan tudnám én átvenni a vezérsík irányítását. Annyira nem tűnt bonyolultnak, és hogy ezt bizonyítsam, bedöntöttem a vezérsíkot, Fogatlan pedig kanyarodott, és lefelé repült, vissza a szurdokba, és a víz fölött vitorlázott.

– Működik! – kiáltottam nevetve a szélbe, mire Fogatlan, mintha csak akkor vette volna észre, hogy van egy potyautasa, rántott egyet a farkán, ami miatt én leestem, egyenesen a hideg vízbe. Ő még repült pár métert, de a vezérsík, ellenállás híján, összecsukódott, és így Fogatlan is a vízbe zuhant.

Prüszkölve úsztam a felszínre, pont akkor, amikor Fogatlan egy hatalmas csobbanással a vízbe zuhant. Kidugta a fejét a vízből, és értetlenül nézett rám, én pedig képtelen voltam visszafogni a nevetést. Örültem, mert a találmányom működött… Többé-kevésbé, de még csiszolhatunk a dolgokon. Fogatlan kicsit bosszúsan nézett rám, és felém úszott.

– Most mi van? – kérdeztem felhúzott szemöldökkel. – Mint mondtam, ez még csak maga a protézis. Azt még nem tudom, hogy az irányítást hogyan fogjuk megoldani, de azt már tudjuk, hogy a vezérsík működik. Amúgy meg mi a fenéért ráztál le magadról? Akkor egyikünk sem itt kötött volna ki a vízben, hanem legalább a parton!

Fogatlan kicsit bűnbánóan nézett rám hatalmas szemeivel, aztán a partra úszott, én pedig utána. Ahogy sikerült kimászni a partra, Fogatlan megrázta magát, és felém tartotta a protézist. Megértettem, hogy mit akar, és óvatosan lecsatoltam a teljesen átázott vezérsíkot. Ekkor Fogatlan visszaváltozott Harryvé, aki ugyancsak vicces látványt nyújtott csurom víz hajával, és teljesen átázott ruhájával.

– Oké, ezt többé ne csináljuk – rázta meg a fejét, és nekiállt kézzel kicsavarni a ruhájából és a hajából a vizet.

– Ne csináljuk? Többes szám? Tudtommal te voltál az, aki lerázott magáról! – vágtam vissza tettetett ingerültséggel. Igazság szerint nem haragudtam rá.

 

* * *

 

Harry POV

 

Felemelő érzés volt újra repülni, még akkor is, ha nem seprűn tettem, és nem is varjú alakban. Amikor megláttam Hablaty kezében az elkészült protézist, egyszerűen hihetetlen extázis fogott el. Már alig vártam, hogy újra a szárnyaim alatt érezhessem a levegőt, hogy szabadon szállhassak a felhők között. Amikor átalakultam, az izgalom még inkább fokozódott. Ráugrottam Hablatyra, és csókolgatni kezdtem, bár, hogy ezt ő hogyan érzékelte, azt inkább jobb nem tudni. Letolt magától, majd felkászálódott a földről és leporolta magát.

– Jól van, na, te türelmetlen hüllő! – Csak morgott az orra alatt, de én tisztán hallottam. Hát, valamilyen szinten azért igaza is volt. Tényleg türelmetlen voltam. – Na, fordulj meg, mert így nem tudom rád csatolni! – mondta, én pedig gondolkodás nélkül megtettem, amit kért.

Éreztem, ahogy ott van mögöttem, de egyszerűen nem tudtam mit tenni. A farkam oda-vissza járt, és nem tudtam megállítani. Éreztem, ahogy Hablaty ráül a farkamra, hogy legalább egy kicsit megállítsa, és nekiállt rám csatolni a protézist. Éreztem, ahogy matat, aztán a súlypontja hátrább helyeződött, így tudtam, hogy elkészült.

– Hm… Jól van, nem is olyan rossz. – Pont erre vártam. Gondolkodás nélkül kitártam a szárnyaimat, és elrugaszkodtam a földtől. Felemelő érzés volt a levegőben lenni, és bár hallottam Hablaty kiáltását, nem törődtem vele. Kanyarodni akartam, de ekkor hirtelen elvesztettem az uralmat a repülés felett, és megállíthatatlanul zuhanni kezdtem. Már azt hittem, nekimegyünk a szikláknak, amikor hirtelen visszatért az egyensúlyom, én pedig gyorsan emelkedésbe kormányoztam magam. Hihetetlen sebességgel emelkedtem a magasba, és teljesen szabadnak éreztem magam. Teljesen meg is feledkeztem, hogy van egy potyautasom. Csak a repülés érdekelt. Valami más volt azonban, amikor éreztem, hogy bedőlök. Lejjebb ereszkedtem, vissza a szurdok felé. Alacsonyan repültem a víz felett, amikor meghallottam egy hangot.

– Működik! – kiáltotta valaki, és csak akkor döbbentem rá, hogy Hablaty egészen addig a farkamon kapaszkodott, és a kezével irányította a vezérsíkot. Döbbenetemben önkéntelenül rándítottam a farkamon, és Hablaty lerepült, bele egyenesen a vízbe. Én még repültem egy pár métert, aztán a vezérsík összecsuklott, és én is a tóba pottyantam. Prüszköltem, amikor a felszínre értem, de Hablaty csak nevetett.

– Most mi van? – kérdezte, ahogy ott lebegett a vízben. – Mint mondtam, ez még csak maga a protézis. Azt még nem tudom, hogy az irányítást hogyan fogjuk megoldani, de azt már tudjuk, hogy a vezérsík működik. Amúgy meg mi a fenéért ráztál le magadról? Akkor egyikünk sem itt kötött volna ki a vízben, hanem legalább a parton! 

Igazság szerint igaza volt. Tényleg én tehetek róla, hogy ledobtam magamról. Elszégyelltem magam, és csak néztem rá, ő pedig csak nevetett. Kiúsztunk a partra, én pedig megráztam magam, majd Hablaty felé nyújtottam a farkam, hogy szedje le rólam a protézist. Nem tudom miért, de rögtön megértette, hogy mit is akarok tőle, és a protézis alig pár másodperc alatt már lent is volt, én pedig visszaalakultam emberi formámba. Csurom víz voltam, úgyhogy nekiálltam kicsavarni a vizet a hajamból meg a ruhámból, ám hamar rájöttem, hogy ez aligha lett volna hatásos.

– Oké, ezt több ne csináljuk – mondtam miközben a hajammal bíbelődtem.

– Ne csináljuk? Többes szám? Tudtommal te voltál az, aki lerázott magáról! – vágott vissza, de láttam a szemében, hogy nem haragszik rám. Elvigyorodtam, és megvontam a vállam.

– Inkább menjünk, és öltözzünk át, mielőtt mind a ketten megfázunk – mondtam, és megindultam a sátor-ház felé. Odabent mind a ketten átöltöztünk, és egy jó meleg tea mellett visszamentünk a műhelybe. Hablaty a kohó mellé tette a csurom vizes protézist, majd előkotorta a terveket, amiket ki tudja mikor készített.

– Most már tudjuk, hogy a protézis el tudja látni a feladatát, de…– kezdett bele Hablaty.

– De önmagában semmit sem ér – mondtam ki a gondolatot, ami valószínűleg ott bujkált Hablaty agyában. – Valahogyan irányítani is kéne, de hogy őszinte legyek, én biztos nem tudnék még arra is figyelni. Ha repülök, látod, mennyire nem figyelek oda.

– Igen, de akkor mit tegyünk? – kérdezett vissza.

Egy pár percig csak némán ültünk, majd felvillant a fejemben Binns órája, a sárkánylovasról. Binns szerint, a sárkánylovas irányította a sárkányt, méghozzá úgy, hogy nyerget rakott rá. Mélyet sóhajtottam, mert tudtam, hogy ez a helyes. Az, hogy Hablaty és én találkoztunk, az a sors újabb fordulata volt, mégis, valahogy ez nem bántott annyira, mint a prófécia rólam és Voldemortról.

– Mi lenne, ha te irányítanád? – kérdeztem végül, Hablaty szemei elkerekedtek.

– Hogy én? – Teljesen ledöbbent.

– Mégis ki más? – kérdeztem vissza. – Hablaty, egyedül nem tudom irányítani, és ezt szerintem te is tudod a szíved mélyén. És ki más irányítaná? Kiben bízol meg annyira, hogy rá merd bízni az életemet? – Tudtam, hogy aljas húzás a lelkiismeretére hatni, de valahogy rá kellett vennem, hogy vállalja. – Amúgy meg… Nem élvezted te is a repülést?

– De igen… – suttogta maga elé a bögréjébe bámulva. – De mi lesz, ha elszúrok valamit? Ha lezuhanunk, és a hibámból mindketten meghalunk?

Szóval ez bántotta… A törzse annyira lenézte egész életében, hogy gyakorlatilag teljesen lerombolták az önbizalmát. Gyanítom, mindenért őt okolták, bármi történjen is… Mintha  Dursleyéket hallottam volna. Ők is mindenért engem okoltak, még akkor is, ha a dolgok a saját hibájukból történtek.

– Figyelj rám, Hablaty – szólaltam meg komolyan, megfogtam a kezét, és mélyen a szemébe néztem. – Te nem vagy selejt! Nem vagy semmirekellő! Nem vagy hasznavehetetlen! Te egy hihetetlenül intelligens és kreatív fiatal férfi vagy! Ne hagyd, hogy a néped bigott előítéletei aláássák a jövődet! Mondok neked valamit. Volt egy barátom, még ott, ahonnan jöttem… Világ életében érdekelték a különleges állatok, és bár sok érdekességet tartott, egy valami hiányzott a gyűjteményéből, és ez a valami egy sárkány volt. Nem olyan, mint én, hanem hatalmas, erőszakos jószág, ami képes volt rettegésben tartani a népemet. Tudod, mit mondott neki, gyakorlatilag az összes barátja és ismerőse? „Ha nem akarsz nagy szarban lenni, ne tarts sárkányt!” De ő mégis megtette! Beszerezte a legveszélyesebb sárkányt, ami csak megtalálható volt a világunkban! Tojásból keltette ki, és ő nevelte fel. Ő volt az egyetlen varázsló a világon, akinek a familiárisa nem egy bagoly vagy macska volt, hanem egy hatalmas, emberevő sárkány. Ha igazán akarod, akkor bármit megtehetsz, még akkor is, ha ehhez szembe kell szállnod mindazzal, amit eddig ismertél.

Elhallgattam, és vártam, hogy mindaz, amit mondtam neki, beivódjon a tudatába. Láttam rajta, hogy mennyire gondolkodik, forgatja magában a szavaimat, és végül döntött. Szemébe új élet költözött, és tekintete, sőt, egész lénye felragyogott.

– Akkor vágjunk bele! – mondta vigyorogva, és így elkezdődött a tervezés és tanulás időszaka.


	7. 6. fejezet

Normál POV

 

A protézis működése nem volt már kérdéses, mégis, az irányítás kérdése számtalan álmatlan és tervezéssel eltöltött éjszakát okozott Hablatynak, és gyakran Harrynek is, aki, mint élő tesztalany vett részt a fejlesztésben. Hablaty legelőször egy nyerget tervezett, hiszen rájött, hogy másképp aligha maradhatna Fogatlan hátán, amikor az a levegőben volt. A nyerget hosszú éjszakákon át tervezte és készítette, mire végre elészült vele. A nyereg készen volt, de mire Fogatlanra legelőször ráadta, eltartott legalább egy óráig, hiszen az izgatott sárkány olyan volt, mint egy neveletlen kölyökkutya. Rohangászott, ugrált, és mindent megtett, hogy megnehezítse leendő lovasa dolgát. Hablatynak végül sikerült ráadnia a nyerget a sárkányra, és végre újra a levegőbe emelkedtek.

Eleinte minden könnyen ment, és Hablaty egy vastag bőrszalag segítségével tartotta nyitott állapotban a vezérsíkot, így stabilizálva Fogatlan röptét. Ám nem volt még összhang sárkány és lovasa között, és amikor Fogatlan balra akart fordulni, Hablaty pont az ellentétes irányba húzta meg a kezét, és a vezérsík hirtelen irányváltásra kényszeríttette a sárkányt, aminek az eredménye egy újabb csobbanás volt a tavacskában, hiszen a sárkány elvesztette levegőbeni egyensúlyát. Ráadásul még Hablaty is messze lerepült Fogatlan hátáról.

Hablaty következő ötlete, hogy egy rugalmas bőrszalag és kampók segítségével a nyereghez erősítse magát, és megelőzze a leesést. Ehhez az ötletéhez hozzátartozott, hogy nem a kezével, hanem a lábával irányítja majd a vezérsíkot…  Persze már rögtön az első próbarepülésen kiderült, hogy így sem jó, mert bár a lábával erősebben tudta tartani a vezérsíkot a légellenállással szemben, finom mozdulatokra nem volt képes, és újfent lezuhantak. Igaz, kivételesen nem a tóba, hanem egy magasabban lévő tisztásra, amit különös fű borított. Hablaty, miután felkelt a földről, kibotorkált a vele ugyanolyan magas fűből, kérdőn nézett hátra. Fogatlan ott hentergett a fűben, és Hablaty először azt hitte, hogy a sárkány megsérült. Ám hamar rájött, hogy erről szó sincs. A sárkány dörgölőzött és vakarózott a fűben, mint egy macska. A fiatal sárkány-lovas csak a fejét csóválta, és nevetve nézte Fogatlan játékát. Leült a fűbe, és várt, mire a sárkány megunta a vakarózást.

– Fogatlan – szólt neki, amikor a nap már kezdett lemenőben lenni –, ideje indulnunk, pajti, mielőtt ránk sötétedik!

A sárkány felemelte a fejét, és könyörgőn nézett rá, hogy hadd maradhasson még.

– Azt már nem! – tette karba a kezét Hablaty. – Lehet, hogy te látsz éjszaka, de én nem, és mondd csak, mégis hogyan akarsz úgy repülni, ha nem látom, hogy hova megyünk?

A sárkány mélyet sóhajtott, aztán megrázta magát, talpra kecmergett, és megfordult, hogy Hablaty vissza tudjon szállni rá. A fiatal viking beakasztotta az övén lógó kampókat a nyergen lévő karikákba, bokájára kötötte a bőrszalagot, és jelzett, hogy indulhatnak.

Az indulás már elég jól ment, de az irányítás elég nehézkes volt, főleg, hogy Hablatynak fogalma sem volt arról, hogyan tudná pontosan, ugyanakkor biztonságosan irányítani a sárkányt.

Már lement a nap, mire visszaértek a szurdokba, és Hablaty óvatosan levette a nyerget Fogatlan hátáról, és lecsatolta a protézist is. Arra várt, hogy Fogatlan visszaváltozzon Harryvé, de a sárkánynak esze ágában sem volt. Odalépett Hablatyhoz, és hozzádörgölőzött, a fiatal sárkány-lovas pedig ösztönszerűen kezdte vakargatni a sárkány pikkelyes nyakát, vállát… Végül az állkapcsát is. Ahogy Hablaty megvakarta a sárkány álla alatti részt, Fogatlan összerogyott, Hablaty pedig rettenetesen megijedt, hiszen azt hitte, hogy bántotta a sárkányt. Ám hátralépve meglátta a sárkány teljesen elégedett arckifejezését, ahogy eszméletlenül feküdt. Otthagyta hát a sárkányt, összeszedte a nyerget meg a protézist, és visszament a sátor-házba.

A konyhába ment, és kivett egy poharat az egyik szekrényből, meg a sárgás löttyöt a hideg-szekrényből, majd bement a műhelybe. Letette a protézist meg a nyerget az egyik sarokba, és a tervezőasztalhoz ült. Abban már biztos volt, hogy a lába rángatásával semmit sem fog elérni, hiszen képtelen volt precíziós műveleteket végezni vele, a repüléshez pedig teljes precízióra van szükség.

– A kezemmel kapaszkodnom kell – morogta magában, miközben elővett egy papírt meg egy ceruzát, és felskiccelte a protézist, meg a nyerget. – De a lábam sem lóghat a levegőben, mert így nem vagyok egyensúlyban…

A ceruza végét az asztal lapjához ütögette, aztán hirtelen eszébe jutott valami. Egy csomó találmánya alapelve épült különféle erőátvitelekre. Ha ezeket az átviteleket bele tudja építeni Fogatlan vezérsíkjának irányításába… Elvigyorodott, és rajzolni kezdett. A nyeregre egy lábtartót rajzolt, és egy vonallal összekötötte a vezérsíkkal. Majd egy újabb rajz következett. A rajzon a lábtartó volt, amit a szövőszékeknél megszokott pedálhoz hasonlóra rajzolt, és ezt a pedált különféle áttéteken keresztül kötötte össze a vezérsíkkal.

– Akár még működhet is… - morfondírozott, aztán munkához látott. Fémet forrósított, kalapált, erős bőrből egy hosszú szalagot csavart, amit egy újabb, vékony bőrdarabbal borított be. Teljesen elmerült a munkájában.

Mire Harry beért a házba, már jócskán éjszaka volt, és a fiatal varázsló már biztos volt benne, hogy Hablaty már alszik. Alaposan meglepődött hát, amikor meglátta, hogy a műhely ajtaja résnyire nyitva van, és fény szűrődik ki belülről. Odament hát, és halkan kitárta az ajtót.

Hablaty ott ült a dolgozóasztalnál, és fejét a karjára hajtva, mélyen aludt. Harry megállt az ajtóban, és csak nézte az alvó fiút… Nem, nem is fiút. Fiatal férfit. Hablaty az elmúlt pár hétben teljesen megváltozott. A korábban félénk és bizonytalan fiúból találékony és magabiztos fiatal férfi lett, akinek mindenre volt valami elmés megoldása, és szarkasztikus humora ugyancsak szórakoztatta Harryt. Az elmúlt pár hétben az esetlen viking-selejtből egy gyors és ravasz harcos lett, mivel nem csak a repüléssel foglalkoztak. Harry biztos akart lenni benne, hogy Hablaty képes megvédeni magát, ha ő nincs a közelben, ezért az alapoktól kezdte tanítani a fiút, aki fogékony és jó tanulónak bizonyult. Bár sosem lesz belőle kiváló, vagy erős harcos, a gyorsaságával és intelligenciájával remekül elboldogult a fegyverek világában. Kivételes tehetséget mutatott az íj és a szablya használatában, főleg, miután Harry rájött, hogy a fiú balkezes, bár eddig mindenki, aki hajlandó volt foglalkozni vele, rá akarta kényszeríteni, hogy jobb kézzel harcoljon.

Harry elmélyedten nézte az alvó Hablatyot. A fiatal férfi tényleg sokat változott, és nem csak a magabiztossága vagy a harci tudása nőtt. Az együtt töltött idő alatt Hablaty hagyta, hogy a haja megnőjön, és immár a vállát verdeste, és eldobta a vikingek által hordott ruháit, és olyanokban kezdett járni, amilyeneket Harry is viselt emberi alakjában. Fekete nadrágot, inget és tunikát, csizmát és alkarvédőt, bár a tunikát és az alkarvédőt csak akkor használta, amikor gyakoroltak vagy repültek.

Harry közelebb lépett az asztalhoz, és ekkor meglátta a terveket, amiken Hablaty feküdt, majd a szeme egy másik dolgozóasztalon lévő nyeregre, pedálra és összekötőzsinórra tévedt.

– Lehet, hogy végül csak kitalált valamit? – suttogta halkan, remélve, hogy nem ébreszti fel a fiatal feltalálót. Ám reményei hamar szertefoszlottak, mert Hablaty pont azt a pillanatot választotta az ébredésre.

– Harry? – motyogta halkan, és félálomban Hablaty. – Mennyi az idő?

– Nagyjából éjfél – mondta Harry, odalépett Hablatyhoz, majd a kezét nyújtotta neki. – Gyere, ideje lefeküdni.

Hablaty csak bólintani tudott, majd megfogta Harry kezét, és hagyta, hogy a sárkány-varázsló a hálószobába vezesse. Mind a ketten az elmúlt hetek alatt már szokásossá vált esti rutint követték, és végül egymáshoz bújva hajtották álomra a fejüket.

Másnap reggel kivételesen Harry ébredt hamarabb. Kinyitotta a szemét, és csak nézte a karjai között alvó, ártatlan arcú Hablatyot. A fiatal férfi, mert fiúnak már nemigen lehetett nevezni, álmában olyan volt számára, mint egy angyal. Vörösesbarna haja glóriaként terült szét a párnán, és arcának megannyi szeplője mágnesként vonzotta a tekintetét. Felemelte egyik kezét, és gyengéden kifésülte a vállig érő hajat Hablaty arcából, majd még óvatosabban, épp csak hozzáérve, megcirógatta az arcát.

Hablaty álmában érezte a gyengéd érintéseket, és mélyet sóhajtott, szája pedig apró mosolyra húzódott. Aztán az érintés egyik pillanatról a másikra eltűnt. Hablaty kinyitotta a szemét, és tekintete összetalálkozott Harry riadt, smaragd szemével.

– Ne hagyd abba – suttogta halkan, és kicsit jobban elmosolyodott.

Harry hirtelen azt sem tudta, hogy mit is tegyen. Ritka volt az az alkalom, amikor Hablaty később ébredt fel, mint ő, és akkor ő csak ott feküdt egy darabig, és nézte, ahogy a fiatal viking aludt.

Ahogy Hablaty arra kérte, hogy ne hagyja abba, kezével újfent megcirógatta az arcát, és beletúrt a vállig érő, vörösesbarna hajzuhatagba. Hablaty nemhogy nem ellenkezett, hanem inkább követte Harry kezének minden mozdulatát, hogy a testi kontaktus soha ne tűnjön el. Harry mélyet sóhajtott, majd óvatosan közelebb hajolt a zöld szemű fiatal férfihoz, orra szinte a másik orrához ért, és mélyen a szemébe nézett, mintha engedélyt kérne. Hablaty lehunyta a szemét, majd közelebb hajolt, és ajkaik végre összeértek, és összeforrtak egy hosszú, gyengéd csókban. Az első csókom – gondolta magában Hablaty. – És micsoda csók! – Az érzések magukkal ragadták, és mindkét kezével szorosan átkarolta Harry nyakát. Hosszú másodpercekig csókolták egymást, ám végül szét kellett válniuk, mert a levegőhiány éreztette hatását.

Csillogó tekintettel néztek egymásra, mindkettejük arca kipirult.

– Ez csodálatos volt – suttogta Hablaty, és arcát Harry nyakába temette. – Ugye, nem csak egyszeri eset volt? – kérdezte kissé félénken.

– Ha szeretnéd, akkor nem – válaszolta Harry, és Hablaty hajába temette az arcát, mélyen beszívva a fiatal férfi illatát.

– Akkor jó – motyogta Hablaty. – Mert egy ilyen csók után már képtelen lennék visszatérni a sima barátsághoz. – Mélyet sóhajtott, és újfent lehunyta a szemét, hogy aludjon még egy kicsit.

Harry csak nézte, ahogy alszik, és egyszerűen képtelen volt levenni róla a szemét. Még hosszú ideig nézte, de aztán úgy érezte, hogy ideje felkelni, hiszen a nap már magasan járt az égen. Felöltözött, és kiment a konyhába, majd összeütött egy könnyű reggelit, és megreggelizett. Ezután kiment a sátor-házból, és kinyújtózott, majd felmászott a szurdok oldalán, és átváltozott sárkány alakjába. Bár ebben az alakban nem tudott repülni, az érzékei kiélesedtek, és félelmetes vadásszá változott. Szükség volt a vadászatra, hiszen bár az éléskamrája kifogyhatatlan volt, azért néha nem ártott valami friss hús, és a halból már kezdett elege lennie, legalábbis emberi alakban. Sárkányként másra nagyon rá sem nézett, csak a halra.

Úgy suhant a fák között, mint egy árnyék. Nesztelenül, de halálosan. Reménykedett benne, hogy nem fut bele emberekbe, de a vadak inkább a falu felé húzódtak, amióta ő és Hablaty beköltözött a szurdokba.

Hirtelen neszt hallott a fák közül, és szárnyainak pár hatalmas csapásával egy közeli fa ágai közé reppent. Lekuporodott, és várt. Nem is kellett sokáig várnia, hiszen hamarosan egy megtermett szarvas lépett ki a fák közül. Már azon volt, hogy ráveti magát, ám abban a pillanatban az állat felkapta a fejét, és eliramodott. Fogatlan magában morgott, és már azon volt, hogy követi a vadat, amikor csörtetést hallott abból az irányból, ahonnan a szarvas jött, amikor megállt pontosan alatta.

A fák közül egy csapatnyi fiatal viking csörtetett elő, és pontosan az alatt a fa alatt álltak meg, ahol Fogatlan kuporgott. A sárkány gondolt egyet, és átalakult emberi formájába, mert úgy kisebb volt az esélye, hogy a faág megadja magát.

– A fene! – kiáltott az egyik fiatal viking férfi. Nagyjából Hablattyal egyidős lehetett, ám legalább másfél fejjel magasabb, sötét hajú és nagyon izmos. – Pedig biztos voltam benne, hogy erre jött az az átkozott szarvas!

– Ha nem csapnál akkora lármát, már régen elkaptuk volna! – vágott vissza egy szőke hajú, langaléta viking, aki az előzővel szintén nagyjából egyidős lehetett.

– Ó, fogjátok már be! – kiáltott egy csinos, fiatal viking lány, és a sötét hajú férfit ököllel állon csapta. – Akár vissza is mehetünk a faluba, mert amekkora zajt csaptok, egy árva vaddal sem fogunk találkozni!

– Ugyan már, Asztrid! – kiáltotta egy másik viking lány, aki gyakorlatilag pont ugyanúgy nézett ki, mint a szőke férfi, csak a haja volt másképp fonva. – Hadd eresszék ki a gőzt! Az elmúlt hetekben aligha volt rá módjuk. Főleg azok után, hogy…

– Hogy Hasznavehetetlen Hablaty úgy döntött, egyedül kimegy az erdőbe azzal, hogy lelőtt egy Éjfúriát, amit elment megkeresni, de ahelyett, hogy megölte volna, inkább kiszabadította, a bestia meg megette vacsorára! – csattant fel Asztrid.

– Honnan tudod, hogy így történt? – kérdezte a csapat utolsó tagja, egy nagydarab, szőke hajú, apró lábú viking férfi. – Honnan tudjuk, hogy nem másként volt? Hiszen egy pár pikkelyen és ruhafoszlányon kívül mást senki sem talált!

– Ugyan már, Halvér! – kiáltott fel a sötét hajú ifjú. – Hablatyról mindenki tudta, hogy semmire sem jó! És előbb vagy utóbb egy sárkány lesz a veszte. Hogy őszinte legyek, nagyon nem is bánom! Legalább megszabadultunk tőle, méghozzá véglegesen! És hogy tényleg lelőtte-e azt a bestiát? Aligha… Majd pont neki sikerül lelőnie egy olyan sárkányt, amit még soha, senki sem látott!

– De ha belegondolsz, azóta nem volt Éjfúria egyik sárkánytámadásban sem, pedig az elmúlt pár hétben legalább három volt. Ez azért gyanús, nem gondolod Takonypóc? – kérdezett vissza Halvér.

– Lehet, hogy Hablatymérgezést kapott – vágta rá rögtön egyszerre az ikerpár.

– Fafej és Kőfej, ti totál hülyék vagytok! – kiáltott fel Asztrid. – Hát, nem látjátok, hogy miről is van szó? Hablaty elárult minket, még akkor is, ha tényleg felfalta egy sárkány!

– És téged ugyan miért izgat ennyire a dolog, Asztrid? – kérdezte Kőfej. – Csak nem szerelmes voltál Hablatyba? – Sátáni vigyor terült el a képén, ami persze, elég rövid életű volt, hiszen Asztrid fejbe vágta a fejszéje fokával.

– Hülye barom! – vicsorogta a lány. – Ugyan, miért érdekelt volna engem pont ő? Még akkor is, ha a szüleink házassági szerződést kötöttek még születésünkkor! De a szerződés érvényét vesztette, mert Hablaty nem viking! Soha nem is volt az! Azzal, hogy meghalt, csak jót tett az egész népünknek! És ha a főnök végre megtalálja a Fészket, akkor minden rendbe jön.

– Ebben te olyan biztos vagy? – kérdezett vissza Halvér. – Hiszen a legutóbbi vadászatról is rommá tört hajókkal és egy csomó sérült vikinggel tért vissza!

– De a hazaúton rájött valamire, amire eddig még senki! A fészket csak sárkányok találhatják meg! És most pont azon van, hogy rájöjjön, hogyan tudja az egyik edzősárkányt rávenni arra, hogy odavezessen minket…

Harrynek leesett az álla azon, amit a fiatalok beszéltek. Először is dühítette, hogy így gondolnak Hablatyra, hogy ennyire nem bánják, sőt, örülnek neki, hogy állítólag meghalt. Még állítólagos halálában is csak megvetéssel beszéltek róla. De ami a legjobban meglepte, az az volt, hogy a vikingek rájöttek, hogy hogyan is találják meg a sárkányok fészkét. Harry tudta, hogy mi is vár ott a vikingekre, és úgy érezte, ideje megosztani tudását Hablattyal. Binns, bár egyfolytában a Goblin-háborúkról beszélt, néha-néha azért rátért érdekesebb témákra is, és azok közé tartozott a viking Sárkány-lovas legendája, és a létezését alátámasztó történelmi tények. Tény, hogy a vikingek idejében a Föld északi részét sárkányok tartották rettegésben. Tény, hogy egyetlen, óriási szörnyeteg uralta mindet. És tény, hogy egy fiatal harcos, éjfekete sárkányon lovagolva megfékezte a szörnyeteget, csakhogy a szörny halálával ő is elveszett. De a vikingek onnantól kezdve békében éltek, míg kultúrájuk végleg elveszett a Földről. A sárkány-lovas halálát semmi sem bizonyította be. Bár sokan látták, hogy beleveszett a szörnyeteg halálakor keletkezett lángtengerbe, se az ő testét, se pedig a sárkányáét nem találta meg senki. Harry tudta, hogy a sárkány-lovas nem más, mint Hablaty. A döntő csata hamarosan elérkezik, még hamarabb, mint azt eredetileg gondolta. De valahogy azt is tudta, hogy a legenda hibás. A sárkány-lovas nem veszett el. Nem veszhetett el, hiszen egy olyan sárkányon lovagolt, melyet évek múlva a világ különböző részein láttak…

Harry felocsúdott gondolataiból, és észrevette, hogy a fiatal vikingek már elmentek. Levitorlázott a fáról, visszaalakult sárkánnyá, és folytatta a megszakított vadászatot. Bár a végső csata immár nem volt messze, ő és Hablaty még nem álltak készen arra, hogy részt vegyenek benne. Azzal, hogy a vikingek főnöke kitalálta azt az őrült tervet, amit a fiatalok beszéltek, Harry rájött, hogy az idejük egyre fogy. Ha Hablaty találmánya beválik, a legelső adandó alkalommal Harrynek el kell mondania neki mindent. Nincs más hátra. A történelem eseményei beindultak, és senki sem tehet már semmit.

Fogatlan halkan suhant a fák között, és végre meglátott egy szarvast. Mint a villám, úgy csapott le, s az állatnak esélye sem volt a menekülésre. A rettenetes sárkány állkapcsa egy pillanat alatt elroppantotta a nyakát, a szarvas pedig holtan zuhant az erdő talajára. Fogatlan a nyakánál fogva ragadta meg a zsákmányt, és visszahúzta a szurdok tetejére. Onnan pedig levetette magát a mélybe, és egyetlen megmaradt vezérsíkját függőlegesbe hozva levitorlázott a tó partjára. Visszaalakult emberi alakjába, és rövid idő alatt, egy kis mágia segítségével feldolgozta az állatot. A húst bevitte a sátor-házba, majd nekiállt ebédet készíteni.

– Mi ez az illat? – hallott egy álmos hangot a hálószoba irányából, és mosolyodva megfordult. A hálószoba ajtajában ott ácsorgott Hablaty, felöltözve, bár még mindig az álmot törölgetve a szeméből. Harry rámosolygott.

– Gondoltam, ideje egy kis változatosság, úgyhogy elmentem vadászni egyet – közölte mosolyogva, majd otthagyta a tűzhelyen rotyogó ételt, odament a zöld szemű ifjúhoz, és mélyen megcsókolta. Hablaty karjai szinte önkéntelenül karolták át a nyakát, Harry pedig szorosan átölelte a fiatal férfi derekát. Hosszú másodpercekig csókolóztak, ám végül Hablaty gyomrának korgása félbeszakította őket.

– Sajnálom – motyogta Hablaty mélyen elvörösödve.

– Semmi baj – nevetett Harry. – Éhes vagy?

– Mint a farkas – mosolyodott el Hablaty. – Hogyhogy vadászni mentél? Az erdő veszélyes hely, főleg, hogy a vadak már egyre közelebb vannak a faluhoz!

– Hablaty, én sárkány vagyok – vágta rá Harry, és egy gyors csókot lehelt Hablaty ajkaira. – Nem sok minden van abban az erdőben, ami árthatna nekem.

– De nem tudsz repülni! – kötötte az ebet a karóhoz Hablaty. – Mi lett volna, ha a vikingek meglátnak? Nem tudtál volna elmenekülni, és elkaptak volna! Vagy még rosszabb, akár meg is ölhettek volna! – szorosan megölelte Harryt. – Nem akarlak elveszíteni. Hiszen csak te vagy nekem – odabújt Harryhez, aki csak szorosan magához ölelte őt.

– Esélyük sem lett volna elkapni – mondta halkan, miközben Hablatyot ölelte. – Egy szemvillanás alatt át tudok változni az emberi alakomba, és a mágiámmal eltűnhetek még mielőtt észrevennének. Ne aggódj miattam.

Hablaty végül bólintott, és elengedte Harryt, amikor a gyomra újabbat kordult.

– Azt hiszem, ideje enni – vigyorogta Harry, és az asztalhoz vezette Hablatyot.

– És utána kipróbáljuk az új szerkezetemet? – kérdezte az ifjú csillogó szemekkel.

– Hát, persze! – vágta rá Harry, mert úgy érezte, hogy ez a találmány végre visszaadja repülési képességét, és már alig várta, hogy újra a felhők között szárnyalhasson.

Gyorsan megebédeltek, majd kimentek a sátor-házból, és Harry átváltozott Fogatlanná, majd várt, hogy Hablaty rátegye a protézist, a nyerget meg az áttéteket és a zsinórt tartalmazó pedált.

– Oké, a dolog egyszerre egyszerű és bonyolult is – magyarázta Hablaty a sárkánynak. – Mivel a kezemmel kapaszkodnom kell, a lábammal kell irányítanom a vezérsíkot, de mivel a repüléshez precíziós mozgás kell, így nem rángathatom a lábamat egyfolytában, mert azzal csak azt érjük el, hogy lezuhanunk. A pedál amolyan kapcsoló. Fogaskerekek áttéteket képeznek, és a bokám mozgásával állíthatom, hogy melyik állásban rögzüljenek. De mielőtt a felhők fölé szállunk, ki kell tapasztalni a mozgást, úgyhogy a következőt csináljuk: Fogunk egy kötelet, és kikötjük egy sziklához, majd te elemelkedsz a talajtól, én pedig kitapasztalom a pedál mozgását. Ha megvannak a mozgások, akkor mehet a menet. Eddig okés? – kérdezte végül, amikor befejezett minden beállítást.

Fogatlan türelmetlenül bólintott, majd egy közeli sziklához ment, Hablaty pedig követte. Fogott egy kötelet, odakötötte a sziklához, a másik végét pedig a nyereg aljához, felpattant Fogatlanra egy darab papírral és ceruzával, majd a lábát a pedálba csúsztatta. Megmozgatta a lábfejét, miközben hátra fordította a fejét, és a vezérsík mozgását figyelte.

– Na, jó, próbáljuk ki! – mondta végül, és megpaskolta Fogatlan nyakát.

A sárkány csapott egy-kettőt a szárnyával, és elemelkedett a földről, majd megtartotta magát, és várt. Hablaty óvatosan kezdte mozgatni a lábát, és amikor meghallotta, hogy a pedál kattan egyet, gyorsan lejegyezte egy papírra, majd folytatta egy következő állással. Legalább egy órát eltöltöttek azzal, hogy Hablaty lejegyezze az állásokat és gyakorolja azokat, mire elég magabiztosnak érezte magát, hogy kipróbálhassák a vezérsíkot. De aznap még nem merték, mert az eget sötét felhők takarták el, és jobbnak látták, ha inkább védett helyre húzódnak.

Épp csak beléptek a sátor-házba, máris hatalmas dörgéssel és villámlással megérkezett a leghatalmasabb vihar, amit valaha is tapasztaltak. A délutánt mindketten a műhelyben töltötték, ugyanis Hablaty úgy döntött, hogy az éles-próbát a végleges borítású vezérsíkkal csinálják. A bőr nem volt rossz, de valahogy nagyobb biztonságban érezte magát, hogyha az eredeti vezérsík borítását használják. Nekiállt hát szétszedni a vezérsíkot, óvatosan lefejtve a barna bőrt a fém vázról.

– Miért most cseréled le a borítást? – kérdezte Harry, ahogy Hablaty mögé lépett, és átölelte kedvese derekát, hogy a válla fölött pillanthasson át a dolgozóasztalra.

– Mert valahogy úgy érzem, ezt kell tennem. Holnap élesben is kipróbáljuk a vezérsíkot, és biztos akarok lenni benne, hogy minden jól jön majd össze. A hártya, amit a leszakadt vezérsíkodról szedtünk le sokkal erősebb és rugalmasabb, ráadásul sokkal vékonyabb is, mint a bőr. És biztonságosabb is, hiszen ugyanabból az anyagból van, mint a bőröd, úgyhogy teljesen tűzálló – elvigyorodott.

– És meddig tart? – csókolta nyakon Hablatyot Harry, és a fiatal sárkány-lovas megborzongott.

– Elég sokáig, ha ezt folytatod – vágta rá Hablaty kicsit remegő hangon, ám nem tett semmit, hogy Harryt eltolja magától.

– Oké, értettem – válaszolta mosolyogva Harry, és megcsókolta Hablaty feje búbját, majd elengedte, és hagyta dolgozni. – Megyek, csinálok valami vacsorát – mondta kifelé indulva.

Hablaty csak bólintott, és visszatért a munkájához.

– Ha szólok, ugye jössz segíteni egy kicsit? – emelte fel a fejét a sárkány-lovas.

– Persze! – vágta rá rögtön Harry. – A sárkánybőr amúgy is mágikus tulajdonságokkal van ellátva, úgyhogy csakis mágiával lehet megmunkálni.

– Ezt már egy párszor elmondtad, pont azért kértelek meg, hogy segíts – emlékeztette Hablaty.

– Tudom – védekezett Harry. – Akkor megyek, csinálok vacsorát, aztán jövök, ha hívsz.

Kiment a konyhába, és nekiállt vacsorát csinálni a még délelőtt elejtett szarvasból. Még épp csak feltette az ételt a tűzhelyre, amikor Hablaty érte kiáltott, ő pedig mosolyogva ment vissza a műhelybe. Odabent ketten álltak neki a vezérsík végső borításának. Hablaty a vezérsík vázát becsúsztatta a fekete sárkánybőrbe, Harry pedig mágia segítségével véglegesen rögzítette az alkatrészeket a bőrhöz.

Amikor végeztek, Hablaty felemelte a vezérsíkot az asztalról, és óvatosan kinyitotta. A protézis pontosan ugyanúgy nézett ki, mint az eredeti.

– Ez hihetetlen – suttogta Harry tátott szájjal, hiszen ő sem gondolta, hogy az eredmény ennyire jó lesz.

– Már csak meg kell látnunk, hogy tényleg működik-e – mondta Hablaty. – De mintha könnyebben mozogna, mint a rendes bőrborítású.

– Persze, hiszen a sárkánybőr teljesen más tulajdonságokkal rendelkezik, mint például a disznóbőr. De már alig várom, hogy kipróbáljuk! Bárcsak már most mehetnénk!

– Én is ezt kívánom, de ilyen időben nincs az az isten, hogy én kitegyem a lábam! – Alighogy ezt kimondta, az ég olyan hatalmasat dörgött, hogy a két fiatal összerezzent.

– Menjünk inkább és együnk – szólalt meg Harry, miután az ég morgása elhallgatott. – Aztán irány lefeküdni, mert holnap korán kell kelnünk, hogy végre kipróbálhassuk a végleges vezérsíkot!

Kimentek a műhelyből, és leültek enni. Amíg a vezérsíkkal bíbelődtek, addig az étel készre főtt, úgyhogy csak meg kellett teríteniük, és már ehettek is. Evés után együtt lefürödtek, de a csókolózáson és simogatáson kívül még nem csináltak mást, hiszen még csak aznap reggel jöttek össze úgy igazából, bár már hetek óta együtt éltek és egy ágyban aludtak. Hablatyot elbűvölték Harry szárnyai és pikkelyes bőre, Harry pedig alig tudott betelni Hablaty selymes hajával és porcelánszín, bársonyos bőrével. Mélyen csókolták egymást, amíg levegővel bírták, majd egy pillanatra elváltak egymástól, csakhogy szinte azonnal újra összefonódjanak. Harry tüzes volt, ám óvatos, hiszen jól tudta, hogy Hablatynak még soha nem volt része a szerelemben, a testi örömökben. Éppen ezért hagyta, hogy a fiatal viking vezesse, és bár Hablaty kíváncsi volt, ugyanakkor félénk is, és a bátorsága lassan elszállt, ahogy a vágyaik egyre hevesebbé váltak. Harry megérezte, hogy Hablaty még nincs kész arra, hogy testileg eggyé váljanak, és lassan, nyugtatóan csókolta szájon, majd a nyakán.

– Nem kell tovább mennünk annál, mint ami jól esik – suttogta Harry a fiú nyakába. – Hiszen előttünk még az egész élet.

– Sajnálom – motyogta Hablaty, de egyszerűen képtelen volt tovább menni. Bár testében felébredt a vágy, mégis hatalmas félelmet érzett, hiszen még soha, senkivel sem volt kapcsolata. De Harry megértette, és nem siettette. Csak magához ölelte, karjaival és szárnyaival védte a külvilágtól és a félelmeitől, s végül a fiatal vikinget álomba ringatta Harry szívverése és az eső kopogása.


	8. 7. fejezet

Hablaty POV

 

Végre eljött ez a nap is! Végre kipróbáljuk a vezérsíkot és az irányítórendszert! Annyira izgultam, hogy szinte remegett a kezem, ahogy felcsatoltam Fogatlanra a protézist, a nyerget és az áttétekkel megbütykölt lábtartós pedált. Minden készen állt, és láttam, hogy Fogatlan is legalább annyira izgatott volt, ha nem izgatottabb, mint én magam. Egyáltalán nem voltam biztos abban, hogy jó az, amit csináltunk, mert bár a kikötött repülésben nagyon jól működött, odafönt, a felhők között az már nem számít, hogy lent a földön mit csinál az ember.

Végre befejeztem minden csat és huzal ellenőrzését, és felnéztem. Fogatlan engem nézett, és bátorítóan hozzám dörgölőzött.

– Jól vagyok – suttogtam, és megvakargattam a nyakát, mire dorombolni kezdett. Még sosem tapasztaltam hasonlót, hogy egy félelmetes sárkány dorombolna, de Fogatlan más volt, mint az átlag sárkányok. – Indulhatunk? – kérdeztem végül, amikor sikerült kicsit megnyugodnom. Fogatlan csak bólintott, én pedig felugrottam a hátára. Alaposan ellenőriztem mindent: a hámot, a rögzítő kapcsokat, a pedál és a vezérsík együttes mozgását, végül pedig fogtam az állásokat megjelenítő papírt, és a nyereg elejére rögzítettem egy kis fémszeggel. Végre készen álltam.

– Oké pajti – mondtam a sárkányomnak –, ideje belevágnunk!

Fogatlan morgott egyet, majd éreztem, hogy a teste megfeszül, a szárnyait kitárja, és egy-két hatalmas csapással a levegőbe emelkedik. El sem tudom mondani az érzést, ami akkor fogott el, amikor nyílegyenesen a felhők közé emelkedtünk. Én görcsösen szorítottam a nyereg kapaszkodóját, és igyekeztem meg sem mozdítani a lábamat, nehogy elállítsam a vezérsíkot. Nagyon féltem, de ugyanakkor vártam is, hogy mi sül ki ebből az egészből.

Végül elértük a felhőket, és tudtam, hogy nincs visszaút. Most vagy soha! Még utoljára ellenőriztem a puskámat, hogy stabilan tartja-e a szeg, majd mélyet sóhajtottam.

– Jól van, pajti – veregettem meg Fogatlan nyakát. – Szép lassan kezdünk neki – mondtam neki. Igazság szerint inkább magamnak mondtam, hiszen nem ő volt totál ideges, hanem én. De vettem még egy mély levegőt, és úgy éreztem, készen állok.

– Lássuk csak, rajta – motyogtam, leginkább magamnak, mint neki. Ujjammal a puska ábráit követtem, és próbáltam kitalálni, hogy mivel is kezdjük. – Hármas állás… Nem, négyes! – A lábamat a megfelelő pozícióba mozdítottam, és a vezérsík szinte azonnal teljesen kinyílt. Fogatlan is hátrapillantott, és egy morgással nyugtázta, hogy minden rendben. A vezérsík ezen állásával szép, íves fordulót tettünk, aztán Fogatlan egyenesbe állt, én pedig gyorsan végigmozgattam a síkot minden egyes álláson. Tudtam, hogy Fogatlannak keményen kell küzdenie, hogy ne veszítse el ez egyensúlyát, de szükség volt erre a próbára. Végre, minden készen állt, talán, még én is.

– Jól van, kezdhetjük – sóhajtottam.

A tenger fölött jártunk, és a jelemre Fogatlan zuhanórepülésbe kezdett. Szárnyait szorosan a testéhez szorította, mint a ragadozó madarak támadáskor. A víz tükre egyre közelebb és közelebb ért, majd Fogatlan kitárta a szárnyát, és alig pár centivel a víz felszínétől álltunk újra egyenesbe. Fogatlan bal szárnyának a hegye még bele is ért a tenger vizébe, kisebb vízfüggönyt húzva magunk után.

– Rajta! – rikkantottam. Az idegességem egy pillanatra elmúlt, és a repülés extázisa teljesen elborított.

Még mindig a víz fölött repültünk, én pedig óvatosan felnéztem. Egy hatalmas sziklahíd alatt repültünk át, s a fejem fölött sirályok hadát vettem észre. Mikor átértünk a sziklák alatt, hatalmas kő esett le a szívemről.

– Sikerült! – kiáltottam boldogan.

 

* * *

 

Harry POV

 

Az biztos, a napunk igencsak érdekesen indult… Hablaty annyira ideges volt, hogy már hajnalok hajnalán felkelt, és én sem mondhatnám, hogy a mozgolódása miatt tudtam volna aludni. Végül mindketten felkeltünk, és egy gyors reggeli után kimentünk. Hablaty ennyit még nem bíbelődött a protézissel meg a nyereggel, mint akkor, de meg tudtam érteni. Hiszen mindkettőnk élete azon a találmányon múlt.

Hozzádörgölőztem, hiszen annyira ideges volt, hogy szinte remegett.

– Jól vagyok – suttogta, és megvakargatta a nyakam.

Végül minden készen állt, és Hablaty felmászott a hátamra. Bekötötte magát, és éreztem, hogy az állásokat tartalmazó lapot a nyeregbe szúrja. Nem igazán örültem neki, hogy a papírra hagyatkozik az ösztönei helyett, de ha így biztosabbnak érezte magát, ki vagyok én, hogy megemlítsem neki.

Végre eljött a felszállás ideje, és legalább olyan izgatott voltam, mint az első kviddicsmeccsemen.

– Oké, pajti – mondta végül –, ideje belevágnunk!

Már csak erre vártam. Megfeszítettem az izmaimat, majd egy pár hatalmas szárnycsapással a levegőbe emelkedtem, majd még feljebb, egyenesen a felhők közé. Éreztem, hogy Hablaty teljes görcsben ül a hátamon. Görcsösen markolta a nyerget, és a lábát egy milliméterrel sem mozdította meg. Nem tudtam semmit sem tenni, hogy megnyugtassam, úgyhogy csak repültem tovább. Végül elértük a repülési magasságot, magasan a tenger fölött.

– Jól van, pajti – veregette meg a nyakamat. – Szép lassan kezdünk neki.

Nem tudom, hogy nekem mondta-e, vagy saját magát nyugtatgatta, de csak mordultam egyet, hogy megértettem.

– Lássuk csak, rajta – csak motyogott magának, mégis minden egyes szavát kristálytisztán értettem. – Hármas állás… Nem, négyes! – Ugyan döntsd már el! – kiáltottam volna, de a lába a megfelelő állásba nyomta a pedált, és a vezérsík teljesen kinyílt, így szép nagy ívben kanyarodtunk egyet. Miután egyenesbe álltunk, éreztem, hogy Hablaty minden állást kipróbál, én pedig alig tudtam egyensúlyban tartani magamat.

– Jól van, kezdhetjük – sóhajtotta végül. A srác teljesen idegbajos volt, de persze, megértettem.

Magasan a tenger fölött jártunk, és Hablaty jelére zuhanórepülésbe kezdtem, szárnyaimat a testemhez szorítottam. Ez jobb volt, mint a Vronszkij-féle műbukás! Aztán alig pár milliméterrel a tenger szintje fölött egyenesbe hoztam magam, a bal szárnyam hegye pedig beleért a vízbe, kisebb vízfüggönyt húzva magam után.

– Rajta! – rikkantotta hirtelen Hablaty. Az izgalom mintha eltűnt volna belőle, legalábbis egy apró pillanatra. Átrepültünk egy hatalmas sziklahíd alatt, és amint átértünk, Hablaty megint felkiáltott.

– Sikerült! – kiáltotta, pedig még semmi manővert sem csinált.

Feljebb emelkedtünk, egyenesen egy hatalmas kőoszlop felé. Ki akartam kerülni, de Hablaty és én nem voltunk teljesen szinkronban, és a lovasom későn reagált, úgyhogy nekimentünk az oszlopnak. Még szerencse, hogy sárkányként sokkal ellenállóbb vagyok a külső hatásokra, mint emberként, mert szerintem egy ilyen után simán kifeküdtem volna. Ellöktem magam a sziklától, és tovább repültem.

– Bocs! – kiáltotta Hablaty, mert rájött, hogy nem voltunk összhangban.

Tovább repültünk, pontosan egy újabb oszlop felé. És ekkor éreztem meg a hibát… Hablaty a kezével akart irányítani, a lába helyett, aminek az eredménye újra az volt, hogy fejjel mentem a falnak, illetve jelen esetben a sziklának.

– Miattam volt! – mondta, miután újra egyenesbe álltunk. Tudtam, hogy tovább fogja folytatni a kézzel való irányítást, úgyhogy kissé meglegyintettem az egyik fülemmel. Nagyot csattant, az biztos, de nem fájhatott neki, mert nem kiáltott fel.

– Jó, jó, rajta vagyok! – morogta, mert megértette, hogy mit is akarok. – Négyes állás… Nem, hármas! – Ugyan, Hablaty! Figyelj már oda!

A lábát végre megfelelő pozícióba mozdította, és nyílegyenesen repültünk felfelé. Hihetetlen érzés volt. Olyan szabad voltam, mint még életemben soha. Egyre magasabbra és magasabbra repültünk, és éreztem, hogy Hablaty is teljesen felengedett. Már nem görcsölt, nem félt… Egyszerűen csak élvezte, ahogy a világ suhan körülötte.

– Ez az! Mindent bele! – rikoltotta, és szinte nevetett. Ő is legalább annyira élvezte a dolgot, mint én. – Igen! Ó, ez eszméletlen! Ez az, apuskám! A puskám!! – Az utolsó kiáltása már inkább rémült volt, mint izgatott, és éreztem, ahogy a súlypontja megváltozik, hátrább kerül. – Állj! – kiáltotta, én pedig nem tudtam mit tegyek, kitártam a szárnyaim, és lebegni kezdtem…  Csak ekkor vettem észre, hogy a lendülete tovább vitte felfelé, a biztosítókapcsai pedig kiakadtak a nem megfelelő pozíciótól. Ott lebegett előttem, szárnyak nélkül.

– Neee! – kiáltotta, és mindketten zuhanni kezdtünk. Ekkora magasságban, és ilyen sebességnél a mesterséges vezérsíkom szinte azonnal visszacsukódott, hiszen Hablaty már nem tartotta nyitva, és a föld egyre közelebb került hozzánk.

– Istenek! Jó ég! – kiabálta, miközben kapálózott, hogy utolsó mentsváraként elkapjon. Mindkettőnknek az volt az utolsó esélye, ha vissza tud szállni a nyeregbe, de ahogy forogtunk a levegőben, ez elég nehéz manővernek tűnt.

Nagyjából egy szintbe kerültünk, amikor Hablaty végre összeszedte magát.

– Jól van, próbáld kicsit megdönteni magad! – Mintha az olyan könnyen menne! A szárnyaimmal és a farkammal is próbálkoztam, de bepörögtem, és a farkammal arcon ütöttem Hablatyot, aki így még messzebb került tőlem. Még egyszer próbálkoztam, de a föld egyre közeledett. Hablaty kezében ott volt még mindig az az átkozott papírlap!  A miatt a rohadt cetli miatt vagyunk ekkora szarban!

 

* * *

 

Hablaty POV

 

Hogy miért nem tanultam meg fejből azokat az átkozott állásokat! Most nem lennénk ekkora slamasztikában. A miatt a papír miatt estem ki a nyeregből úgy, hogy a hámomon lévő biztosítókapcsok kiakadtak, most pedig zuhantunk, egyenesen a sziklák közé. Mondtam Fogatlannak, hogy próbáljon felém fordulni, de ezt azt hiszem, könnyebb volt mondani, mint csinálni, mert az első fordulásnál alaposan arcon vágott a farkával, és még messzebb kerültünk egymástól. Újra egymás felé eveztünk a levegőben, és egy hosszas, örökkévalóságig tartó nyújtózkodás után végre sikerült elkapnom a nyerget, és visszahúztam magam. A biztosítókapcsokat a helyükre akasztottam, a lábamat pedig a pedálba, és egy gyors mozdulattal kifeszítettem a vezérsíkot, majd a szájamba vettem a papírt, és felhúztam a nyereg elejét.

Fogatlan szinte azonnal reagált, és kitárta hatalmas szárnyait, amik lassan, de biztosan elkezdtek lelassítani minket. A hegyoldal felett repültünk, alig pár méterrel a fák fölött, alattunk pedig a köddel borított, sziklás tengerpart. Beértünk a ködbe, és láthatóvá vált a járatokkal és éles szirtekkel csipkézett sziklatömeg, mely a tengerből meredt az ég felé. Próbáltam a szemem elé húzni a papírt, de nem sikerült, a sziklák pedig egyre csak közeledtek. Nem tehettem mást, bíznom kellett magamban és Fogatlanban. Elengedtem hát a papírt, két kézzel megragadtam a nyereg kapaszkodóit, és rádőltem Fogatlan hátára. Ami ezután következett, azt még a mai napig sem értem. Mintha minden megváltozott volna, mintha Fogatlan és én egy entitássá váltunk volna. Ösztönszerűen mozdítottam a lábamat, és úgy suhantunk át a sziklák között és alatt, mintha világ életünkben ezt csináltuk volna. Minden mozdulatunk teljesen szinkronban történt, mintha nem is ketten lettünk volna, hanem egymagunk, közösen, egy testben. Végül csak kijutottunk a kanyonból, és újra a nyílt tenger fölött repültünk. Ráadásul egy darabban!

– Igen! – kiáltottam, és mindkét kezemmel elengedtem a nyerget. Bíztam magamban és Fogatlanban, hogy többé nem fogok leesni.

Fogatlan is örült, hogy végre sikerült, és eleresztett egy lila tűzgolyót, ami bár a levegőben robbant fel, a hullámai csak végigvágtak rajtunk.

– Jaj, ne már! – motyogtam, amikor a hullámok elértek.

Visszarepültünk a szurdokba, amit az elmúlt hetekben otthonunknak neveztünk. Én tiszta korom voltam, Fogatlan pedig egész úton túlságosan is csöndes és engedelmes. Szerintem bántotta, hogy egy kicsit megperzselt. Leszálltunk, én pedig gyors mozdulatokkal lecsatoltam Fogatlanról a nyerget és a vezérsíkot, minden más huzallal együtt, Fogatlan pedig visszaváltozott Harryvé, és bűnbánó képpel nézett rám.

– Ne haragudj – lépett oda hozzám, és szorosan megölelt. – Tényleg nem akartalak megpörkölni.

– Tudom – válaszoltam és visszaöleltem. – Te is legalább annyira örültél a sikernek, mint én, csak éppen sárkányként kicsit másképp mutatod ki.

Zavartan vakarta meg a nyakát, de én csak nevetni tudtam, majd karon ragadtam, és beráncigálta ma sátor-házba, ahol először letettük a nyerget és vezérsíkot a műhelyben, majd egyenesen a fürdőbe mentünk. Eltartott egy darabig, mire az összes kormot lemostam magamról, és Harry, bár segíteni akart, inkább megnehezítette a dolgomat. Nem mintha zavart volna, hiszen rettenetesen élveztem az érintését, lehet, hogy túlságosan is, bár ezt egyikünk sem bánta igazán, és a simogatások és csókok egyre tüzesebbé váltak. Féltem, hogy mi lesz ebből, és a félelmemet Harry rögtön megérezte, és nem ment tovább. Nem megy tovább, ha látja, hogy én nem vagyok biztos a dolgomban.

A fürdőzés után ettünk némi halat meg zöldségeket, amik a hideg-szekrényből kerültek elő, majd leültünk a nappaliban a kanapéra. Odabújtam Harryhez, ő pedig átölelt, de nem lazult el.

– Mi a baj? – kérdeztem aggodalmasan. – Nem vall rád, hogy ennyire feszült vagy.

– Van valami, amit tudnod kell a sárkányokról – sóhajtott hatalmasat, én pedig tudtam, hogy döntő fontosságú lesz az, amit mondani akar, úgyhogy felé fordítottam a fejem, és feszülten figyeltem rá.

– Micsoda? – kérdeztem tőle.

– Először hadd kérdezzek valamit.

– Mit?

– Mióta keresik a vikingek a sárkányok fészkét?

Hirtelen azt sem tudtam, hogy mit feleljek a kérdésre. Nem is tudom, hogy apám hány hadjáratot indított már életem során a sárkányfészek felfedezésére, de valahányszor visszatért, mindig romokban lévő hajókkal és sebesült harcosokkal tért vissza.

– Legalább azóta, hogy anyám meghalt – válaszoltam komoran, és éreztem, hogy Harry egy kicsit szorosabban ölel magához.

– Tegnap, amikor vadászni mentem – kezdte hosszú csend után –, ráleltem egy csapatnyi fiatal vikingre. Öten voltak, két fiatal nő és három férfi. Szerintem, tudod, hogy kik lehettek azok – rám nézett.

– Takonypóc, Halvér, Fafej, Kőfej és Asztrid – vágtam rá gondolkodás nélkül, ugyanakkor kíváncsian is. Harry ilyen közel ment volna a faluhoz, hogy összeakadt velük? És a többiek hogyhogy nem vettek észre egy éjfekete sárkányt fényes nappal?

– Igen, ők voltak – bólintott. – Arról beszéltek, hogy a főnök végre rátalált a módjára, hogy eljussanak a Fészekhez. Ami felettébb aggasztó. Fogalmuk sincs róla, hogy mi is vár ott rájuk.

– És te tudod? – kérdeztem kíváncsian. – És hogy érted azt, hogy a főnök, hosszú évek kudarca után végre rájött a megoldásra?

– Ha nem bánod, először a második kérdésedre válaszolnék. A fiatalok szerint a főnök, a legutóbbi sikertelen hadjáratról visszafelé jövet meglátott egy sárkányt a ködben, ami a Pokolszirt Kaput borítja, és így kiagyalta, hogy a Fészket csak és kizárólag egy sárkány találhatja meg. Sajnos, igaza van, bár fogalmuk sincs róla, hogy mi is vár ott rájuk.

– Ezt hogy érted?

– A Pokolszirt Kaput elfedő ködnek mágikus tulajdonságai vannak. Egy ember nem csak egyáltalán nem lát benne, teljesen megzavarja minden érzékszervét. Az egyetlen módja, hogy egy ember eljusson a Fészekhez az, ha egy sárkány vezeti, mert a sárkányok ellenállók a köddel szemben. De a szigeten egy sokkal nagyobb és félelmetesebb ellenség rejtőzik. Egy szörnyeteg, mely uralma alatt tarja a sárkányokat, és arra kényszeríti őket, hogy élelmet vigyenek neki. A sárkányok alapjában a halat szeretik, a birkákat és más állatokat soha nem vadásszák és eszik meg, de ez a szörnyeteg mindenevő. Ha egy sárkány nem visz vissza elegendő élelmet, a szörnyeteg megeszi őt…

Döbbentem ültem ott. Az apám egy szörnyeteg ellen akarja vinni a falut? Hiszen akkor mindannyian meghalnak! És ha tényleg rájött arra, hogy hogyan juthat el odáig, akkor tényleg mindennek vége! De mit tehetnék én?

– Figyelmeztetnünk kell őket! – ugrottam fel a kanapéról. – Apám a halálba vezeti a népét! – Már rohantam volna az ajtóhoz, ám Harry elkapta a karomat.

– Hablaty, nyugodj meg! – mondta határozottan. – Nem rohanhatsz fejjel a falnak! Gondolod, hogy csak úgy odaállíthatsz a faluba azzal, hogy ne menjetek a Fészekhez, mert egyenesen a halálotokba mentek? A faluban téged árulóként tartanak számon, még akkor is, ha mindenki úgy tudja, hogy halott vagy.

– Akkor mit tehetünk? – fakadtam ki. Bár már nem tartottam magam vikingnek, mégis azokról az emberekről volt szó, akikkel egész életemben éltem.

– Ma este alszunk, és holnap elrepülünk a falu felé. Ha a hajók még ott vannak, akkor megpróbálhatunk beszélni velük. De ha nincsenek… – Függőben hagyta a mondat végét, de tudtam, hogy mire gondol.

– Ha nincsenek, akkor utánuk megyünk, és megpróbáljuk megmenteni őket. – Elhatároztam magam. Történjék bármi, de mindent megteszek azért, hogy megmentsem apámat, és a volt népemet a biztos halál torkából. És biztos voltam benne, hogy Harry mindvégig mellettem lesz.


	9. 8. fejezet

Normál POV

 

 Másnap reggel mind a ketten még a hajnal fénye előtt felébredtek. Harry összedobott egy könnyű reggelit, mert tudta jól, hogy egyikük sem fog túl sokat enni. Hablaty, amíg Harry a reggelivel bíbelődött, gyorsan megfürdött, és előszedett egy teljesen fekete együttest. Inget, nadrágot, csizmát, tunikát, alkarvédőket, a haját pedig egy bőrszalaggal fogta össze, hogy repülés közben ne vakítsa el az arcába toluló haj.

Holtsápadt volt, amikor kilépett az étkezőbe, és csak Harry hosszas unszolására sikerült magába erőltetnie némi élelmet. Végül mind a ketten elkészültek, és kiléptek a sátor-házból, Hablaty karjában a nyereggel és a vezérsíkkal. Harry visszafordult, és kezének egy intésével visszaváltoztatta a sátrat talizmán-alakjába, és a nyakában lógó láncra erősítette.

– Ezt miért csináltad? – kérdezte Hablaty, mert nem érette, miért is tüntette el Harry az otthonukat. – Nem jövünk ide vissza?

– Nem tudom – válaszolta Harry és Hablatyra nézett. – Nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy az utunk még visszahoz ide, úgyhogy nem akartam, hogy bárki, akár véletlenül is ráakadjon. Ráadásul mindenünk itt van, és nem hinném, hogy akarunk magunkkal külön csomagokat vinni.

– Igazad van – sóhajtott Hablaty, és a feljövő napot nézte.

Harry odasétált Hablatyhoz, és hátulról szorosan megölelte a karjaival és a szárnyaival is.

– Jól vagy? – kérdezte Hablatytól.

– Nem igazán – motyogta Hablaty, és megfordult Harry ölelésében, hogy arcát a másik mellkasába temethesse. – Félek, hogy mit hoz a mai nap.

– Reméljük a legjobbakat – mondta Harry, és megcsókolta Hablaty feje búbját. – Ideje indulnunk.

– Igazad van – bólintott Hablaty, majd kibújt Harry öleléséből.

Harry kicsit hátrább lépett, majd átalakult az immár szinte megszokott sárkány-formájába. Hatalmasat nyújtózott, majd hagyta, hogy Hablaty rátegye a nyerget, a mesterséges vezérsíkot, valamint a különféle huzalokat, végül mindent ellenőrzött, és nyeregbe pattant.

Fogatlan elrugaszkodott a földtől, és pár hatalmas szárnycsapással a levegőbe emelkedett. A felhők között Hablaty a falu felé irányította magukat, és a fekete sárkány félelmetes sebességgel indult el. Alig kellett pár perc, mire elérték a falut, és már akkor tudták, hogy elkéstek. A vikingfalu máskor zsúfolásig megtelt dokkjai üresen álltak, és egy-két megrongálódott csatahajón kívül semmi sem volt ott. A faluban is csak egy-két idős viking meg egy csapatnyi gyerek volt, akik túl fiatalok, vagy éppen túl idősek voltak egy hatalmas összecsapáshoz. A többi viking elhajózott, egyenesen a végzetük felé.

Fogatlan magasan a falu felett lebegett, hogy a faluban maradt vikingek még véletlenül se lássák meg az Éjfúriát.

– Most mi legyen? – kérdezte elkeseredetten Hablaty. Bár már nem tartozott a vikingek közé, azért még sem akarta, hogy az egész törzs kihaljon Termetes Pléhpofa törzsfőnök meggondolatlan terve miatt.

Fogatlan csak mordult egyet, és fejével a tenger felé intett, arra, amerre Hablaty tudomása szerint a Pokolszirt Kapu volt.

– Igazad van, nincs más választásunk – motyogta halkan Hablaty, majd mélyet sóhajtva megveregette a sárkány nyakát. – Akkor induljunk. Nincs értelme elodázni az elkerülhetetlent.

Fogatlan bólintott, majd elindult a Pokolszirt Kapu felé olyan sebességgel, hogy Hablatynak nagyon keményen kellett küzdenie mind az elemekkel, mind pedig a légellenállással. A fiatal sárkány-lovas agya gyorsan járt. Bár Harry elmondta neki, hogy mi is lakik a Fészekben, egyszerűen képtelen volt elképzelni, hogy létezik egy szörnyeteg, mely többezer sárkányt képes az uralma alatt tartani. És ha a vikingek, hatalmas önbizalmukban arra készülnek, hogy megöljék… Beleborzongott még a gondolatba is. Bár már nem tartozott a vikingekhez, mégis, életének jelentős hányadát velük élte le, és némiképpen, bár elég furcsa módon, nekik köszönheti azt, akivé és amivé vált. Bár lenézték, gúnyolták és bántották, mégis ők faragtak belőle olyan embert, aki lett. Ők faragtak belőle sárkány-lovast!

Az elkövetkező harc – mert teljesen biztos volt benne, hogy ezt nem ússzák meg harc nélkül –, döntő lesz. Egy egész nép, egy egész civilizáció sorsa múlik majd rajta.

 

* * *

 

Harry POV

 

Azt hiszem, soha életemben nem repültem még ennyire gyorsan, még a kviddicsmeccseknek sem volt akkora tétje, hogy majdnem hangsebességgel repüljön az ember, pedig a seprűje bírta volna. De a tény, hogy egy egész viking-civilizáció tart a biztos pusztulásba, erőt adott. Bárcsak a vikingek ne jöttek volna rá, hogy csak egy sárkány vezetheti őket a Fészekbe! Akkor lett volna időnk felkészülni Hablattyal. Mert Hablaty még nem állt készen ekkora összecsapásra. Hiszen még csak előző nap próbáltuk ki a végleges vezérsíkot, és Hablaty is még csak tegnap tanulta meg, hogyan bízzon magában és bennem, ha repülünk! De annak az egoista viking-főnöknek muszáj volt lépnie! Muszáj volt meggondolatlanul a halálba küldeni a saját népét. Mert azzal, hogy a Fészekhez mentek, halálraítélték magukat. A Vörös Halált nem lehet egyszerűen legyőzni. Binns legendái, és a Roxfort és Grimmauld tér könyvtárában fellelhető források szerint a Vörös Halál a Földön található leghatalmasabb sárkány volt. Akkora, mint egy vulkán. Óriási fején hat pár szeme volt, így egyáltalán nem is létezett vakfoltja, és a fejét és farkát óriási csontpáncél fedte. Mind a kettővel egy pillanat alatt szétzúzhatott egy egész hajóflottát. És a legendák szerint a pokol tüzét lövellte ki irdatlan pofájából. Egy ilyen bestia ellen még a legjobb auroroknak sem lett volna esélye, nemhogy egy csapatnyi (még ha hatalmas csapatról van is szó), karddal és fejszékkel felfegyverzett vikingnek!

Nem telt el sok idő, talán egy óra, de nekem, és biztos vagyok benne, hogy Hablatynak is, egy örökkévalóságnak tűnt, amikor elértük a Pokolszirt Kaput beborító, áthatolhatatlan ködöt. Egy pillanatra megálltam a levegőben, és vártam, hogy Hablaty összeszedje magát. Éreztem, hogy reszket, de hogy a félelemtől, vagy a repülés közben őt ért hidegtől, azt nem tudhattam. Nem kellett sokat várnom, és Hablaty megveregette a nyakamat.

– Jól vagyok, pajti – mondta halkan. – Vágjunk bele! – Ezt már igazi határozottsággal mondta. Talán mégsem annyira felkészületlen, mint ahogy gondoltam? Lehet, hogy a biztos tudat, hogy a volt népe egyenesen a halálába tart, előhozta belőle azt a magabiztosságot, amit lelke legmélyén tartogatott? Reméltem, hogy így van, és bólintottam, majd újra repülni kezdtem, egyenesen a ködbe. Hablatynak innentől teljesen rám kell bíznia magát. Innentől nem ő irányít, hanem én, egészen addig, amíg el nem jutunk a szigetre, mely a köd belsejében helyezkedik el.

Hogy honnan tudtam, hogy pontosan merre is kell menni? Fogalmam sincs. Ez is olyan volt, mint az ösztöneim ebben az alakban. Lehet, hogy amikor Voldemort megölt, a lelkem egybeolvadt a lezuhant sárkányéval? Lehet, hogy egyedül egyikünk sem élte volna túl? Nem voltam biztos semmiben, csak abban, hogy mit súgnak az ösztöneim.

A sziklák között lavíroztunk. Hablaty és én teljes összhangban voltunk, mint előző nap, amikor a zuhanás után egyenesen a tengerből kiemelkedő kanyon szilái között repültünk. Talán mégis sikerrel járunk – gondoltam magamban.

A ködben néma csend volt, és csak fehér ködöt, meg szürke árnynak tűnő sziklákat láttam, és gondolom, Hablaty ennél kevesebbet. A repülésre koncentráltunk mindketten, amikor hatalmas, eget rengető ordítás töltötte be a teret. Olyan ordítás, hogy a víz felszíne fodrozódni kezdett, és a sziklaoszlopok megremegtek. A vikingek felébresztették a szörnyeteget!

 

* * *

 

Hablaty POV

 

A ködben repülni olyan volt, mintha a végtelenben repültem volna. Nem tudtam, hol van a föl, és hol a le. Nem hallottam semmit, nem láttam semmit. Csak egyvalamit tehettem, figyeltem Fogatlant, és hagytam, hogy ő irányítson. Ő volt az agy, én pedig a testrész, mely fölfogja az agy parancsait.

Nem tudom, mennyi ideje repültünk a ködben, amikor egy olyan ordítás rázta meg a levegőt, hogy biztos voltam benne, még Hibbant-szigeten is hallják az ottmaradt vikingek. Apám felébresztette a szörnyet, amiről Harry beszélt, és ezzel megpecsételte a népe sorsát. Előrehajoltam, teljesen rásimultam Fogatlan hátára, és a fülébe súgtam:

– Gyorsabban, pajti!

Fogatlan bólintott, és majdnem olyan sebességre kapcsolt, mint amilyennel a ködig eljutottunk. Csak hasaltam a hátán, és vele együtt mozogtam, teljes összhangban. A sziklák és oszlopok fekete árnyként suhantak el mellettünk, ahogy nyaktörő sebességgel száguldottunk és forogtunk körülöttük.

A ködnek úgy szakadt vége, ahogy kezdődött. Egyik pillanatban még a hatalmas semmit láttam, aztán hirtelen előbukkant egy kopár sziget, melyet alig pár perce egyetlen vulkán foglalt el. Most a vulkánnak már csak hűlt helye volt, és a maradványai között egy olyan hatalmas szörnyeteg volt, amit még életemben soha sem láttam. Legalább kétszer akkora volt, mint a szurdok, amit Harry és én otthonunknak neveztünk ki. Hogy ebből hogy mászunk ki, azt nem tudom…

 

* * *

 

Normál POV

 

Az óriási sárkány áttörte a hegyoldalt, melybe a vikingek lyukat ütöttek, és hatalmas fejével porrá zúzta a vulkánt. Léptei nyomán megremegett a föld, s törmeléket szórt szét a sziget teljes területén. A vikingek, mint megannyi hangya, rettegő tekintettel eredtek futásnak. Fegyvereik meg sem karcolták a fenevadat, de még a közelébe se tudtak menni. A katapultok tonnányi lövedékei úgy pattantak le a szörny bőréről, mint apró kavicsok a pajzsról. De a katapultok is maximum egy lövést tudtak leadni, mire a szörnyeteg odaért, és mellső lábának egyetlen hatalmas suhintásával tűzifává aprította azokat. A vikingek futásnak eredtek, vissza a hajóikhoz, ám a szörnyeteg gyorsabb volt, és egyetlen hatalmas, tüzes leheletével szinte az összeset elsüllyesztette. A vikingek immár csapdába estek. Nem volt hova futniuk. Nem volt hova bújniuk.

– Okos jószág – mondta csak úgy Bélhangos, aki Pléhpofát követte, ahogy a főnök próbálta összeszedni az embereket. 

– Bolond voltam – szólalt meg Pléhpofa. – Vezesd őket a sziget túlsó felére – adta ki a parancsot a mellette elhaladó, nagydarab vikingnek. – Bélhangos, menj velük!

– Eszem ágában sincs – vágta rá a félkarú, féllábú kovács. – Inkább maradok, ha esetlegesen valami őrültséget tervezel.

– Nyerek nekik némi időt – felelt a főnök –, ha a dögnek van mire vadásznia.

Bélhangos egyetlen ép kezével szorosan megszorította a főnök kezét a harcosok kézfogásával.

– Duplázzuk meg az esélyt! – mondta vigyorogva.

– Inkább hétszerezzük! – jött egy hang a hátuk mögül, és a két hatalmas viking harcos meglátta az öt fiatalt, akik elszántan néztek szembe a főnökkel és tanárukkal. – Mi is jó harcosok vagyunk, sőt, a legjobbak! – Asztrid magabiztosan lépett a főnök elé, a többiek pedig követték. – Ez a mi háborúnk is!

– Menjetek a többiekkel! – parancsolt rájuk Pléhpofa. – Ez a dög mindannyiunkat megöl, ha szembeszállunk vele!

– Ha a tényeket nézzük – mondta félhangosan Halvér –, a szörnyeteg elvágta a menekülési útvonalunkat. A sziget túl felén is csak sziklák vannak. Se élelem, se víz. Én úgy vagyok vele, hogyha úgyis meg kell halnunk, akkor gyorsan jöjjön értünk a halál. Mert azt mondják, éhen halni még borzasztóbb.

A többi fiatal csak bólintani tudott, és Pléhpofának nem volt mit mondania. Ha a fiatalok maradni akarnak, hát legyen. Mind az öten különlegesen jó harcosok voltak. Pléhpofa néha azt kívánta, hogy a saját fia is a fiatal vikingek közé tartozhatna, ha nem olyan, mint amilyen.

A kis csapat bólintott, majd ahányan voltak, annyifelé szaladtak.

– Erre gyere diliszaurusz! – kiáltotta Fafej, és egy dárdát dobott a szörnyeteg egyik szemébe, ám az meg sem kottyant neki.

– Hé, seggmanó! – rikkantotta a másik oldalról Kőfej, és egy kővel hajította meg a szörnyet, bár az túl sokat nem ártott neki.

A hét viking úgy rohangászott a szörnyeteg lábai alatt és között, mintha nem is törődnének azzal, hogy egy hegyméretű sárkány akarja őket miszlikbe aprítani.

A szörnyetegnek hamar elfogyott a türelme, és mély levegőt vett, pofájába pedig összegyűjtötte a gyúlékony gázokat, hogy folyékony lángtengerrel árassza el a pimasz kis férgeket, akik sértegették és szurkálták…

Ám ekkor éles, fülsértő visítás hangja töltötte be a csatateret, és a szigeten lévő összes viking egy emberként vágta magát hasra, pajzsuk alá bújva.

– Éjfúria! – kiáltotta valaki. – Hasra!

– Mindennek vége – suttogta Pléhpofa. Egy Éjfúria a legrosszabb óment jelentette minden viking számára. A villám és a halál istentelen ivadékának mondták. Óvtak minden vikinget a sárkánnyal való szembeszállástól. A Sárkánykalauzban még kép sem létezett az Éjfúriáról. Sőt, gyakorlatilag még senki sem látott Éjfúriát. Ha már a támadás előtti hangját meghallották, már észveszejtve menekültek. De akkor már nem volt hova menekülni. Pléhpofa is valószínűnek tartotta, ahogy minden más viking is, úgy érezte, hogy immár semmi esélyük a túlélésre.

Ám ahogy a visítás egyre közelebb ért, egy lila tűzgömb vágódott a szörnyeteg fejébe valahonnan a felhők közül. A bestia megingott, és felemelte a fejét. Egy újabb sikoly hangzott fel, és egy másik lila tűzgolyó találta el a fenevad fejét. És abban a pillanatban egy fekete árny jelent meg a felhők közül, s mint egy óriás ragadozó madár körözni kezdett a szörnyeteg körül, ami egyszerűen képtelen volt követni az árny mozgását.

– Mi a… - döbbent meg Pléhpofa, mert ahogy a fekete árny körözött, mintha egy alakot látott volna a hátán. Ám az alak teljesen beleolvadt az árnyba.

Az árny lejjebb ereszkedett, és ekkor végre a vikingek megláthatták azt a sárkányt, mely generációk óta félelmet kelt minden viking szívében. Az Éjfúriát. Ám az Éjfúria nem volt egyedül. Egy alak ült a sárkány hátán; éjfekete ruhában, vöröses-barna haja szorosan össze volt fogva a nyakánál. A fekete sárkány megállt a levegőben, és a lovasa lenézett a kis csapatnyi vikingre.

– Tűnjetek innen, mielőtt ez a szörnyeteg eltapos titeket! – kiáltott le a kis csapatra, és látta, hogy mindannyiuk álla leesik a döbbenettől.

– Hablaty! – kiáltotta Pléhpofa teljes döbbenetben, hiszen úgy hitte, hogy a fiát megölte egy sárkány.

A szörnyeteg újfent a kis csapat felé mozdult, Hablaty és Fogatlan azonban gyorsabbak voltak, és egy újabb támadást vittek be a szörnynek.

– Ez így aligha fog menni – motyogta magának Hablaty, és alaposan szemügyre vette a szörnyeteget.

A Vörös Halál név teljesen illett rá. A szörnyeteg kolosszális volt, és testének nagy részét vörös tüskék borították, mintha ráfröccsent volna megannyi meggyilkolt ember és sárkány vére. A fejétől a farkáig hatalmas csonttüskék futottak végig a hátán, s óriási pofájában több ezer tűhegyes, három ember nagyságú fog sorakozott. Farka végén egy kolosszális csontbuzogány, és két óriási, bár ugyancsak lerongyolódott szárny meredezett ki a hátából.

– Ennek szárnya van! – mondta Hablaty Fogatlannak, ahogy elrepültek a Vörös Halál fölött. – Vajon repülni is tud? – gondolkodott hangosan, és Fogatlan tudta, hogy mit is akar lovasa. Magasra szálltak, majdnem a felhők közé, majd Fogatlan hirtelen fordult meg a levegőben, szorosan magához húzta a szárnyait, és zuhanórepülésben közeledett a Vörös Halálhoz. Ahogy a sebessége egyre nőtt, a levegő is gyorsabban száguldott el a szárnyai alatt és felett, és ez adta azt a jellegzetes hangot, mely minden viking szívébe félelmet keltett. Fogatlan és Hablaty alig pár tíz méterre volta a szörnytől, amikor Fogatlan kinyitotta a száját, és egy lila tűzgolyót lőtt a szörnyetegre, aminek már kezdett elege lenni az apró kis szúnyogból, ami megzavarta a vadászatát. Az Éjfúria lövése kibillentette a szörnyet az egyensúlyából, ami ordítva tápászkodott fel a földről, de akkor már sárkány és lovasa magasan az égen jártak.

A Vörös Halál kitárta irdatlan szárnyait, és pár csapással a levegőbe emelkedett.

– Vajon ez elég volt? – kérdezte Fogatlant Hablaty, a találatra utalva, ám ekkor kirázta valamiért a hideg. Hátrapillantott a válla fölött, és meglátta az óriási sárkányt, ami alig pár szárnycsapással már rögtön mögöttük volt.

– Hát, tud repülni – mondta Fogatlannak Hablaty. Már nem félt. Teljesen biztos volt magában és sárkányában, így nem volt oka a félelemre.

Sárkány és lovasa teljes összhangban mozogtak, ahogy Fogatlan a tengerből kiálló sziklaszirtek és oszlopok felé vette az irányt. Hihetetlen sebességgel és összhangban repültek, szirtek között, alatt és felett. Mindeközben a hatalma szörnyeteg a nyomukban loholt, ám ő nem törődött a sziklákkal. Simán átment rajtuk, aprókaviccsá törve mindent, ami az útjába került.

A vikingek, mind a kis csapat, mind pedig a távolabbra menekültek döbbenten nézték, ahogy a fürge, fekete sárkány könnyen kicselezi az óriási szörnyeteget, még úgy is, hogy az mindent porrá zúz, amihez hozzáér.

– Az ott Hablaty lenne? – kérdezte döbbenten Takonypóc. Egyszerűen képtelen volt elhinni, amit lát, hogy a hasznavehetetlen unokatestvére, a legfélelmetesebb sárkány hátán ülve szembeszáll azzal a bestiával, mely akár egy pillanat alatt elpusztíthatta volna a teljes törzsüket.

– Nagyon úgy fest – bólintott Halvér. – Bár a sebessége és az ügyessége plusz öt módosítót kap, a bátorsága és koordinációja pedig legalább plusz tízet.

– Nem a statisztikákra voltam kíváncsi! – vágott vissza Takonypóc.

– Az tényleg Hablaty! – döbbent le Pléhpofa. – Tényleg a fiam!

– De főnök – kezdte Asztrid. – Hiszen egy sárkány hátán lovagol! Nem is akármilyen sárkányon! Egy Éjfúrián! – A lány képtelen volt elhinni, amit lát. Azt pedig már végképp képtelen volt felfogni, hogy miért bámulja mindenki áhítattal az áruló semmirekellőt.

– Ez igaz – vágott vissza szigorúan a főnök, mert végre kezdte látni, hogy Hablaty miért nem kereste soha a többi vele egykorú társaságát. Volt egy olyan érzése, hogy Asztrid volt az, akinek Hablaty a legtöbb fájdalmat köszönhette. – Mégis, most ő az egyetlen esélyünk a túlélésre. Háromszáz éve ő az egyetlen viking, aki nem ölt sárkányt, de ő az első, aki megült egyet. – Befejezettnek tekintette a beszélgetést, és tekintetét visszafordította az ég felé. Látta, hogy a fekete sárkány mozgása megváltozik, és egy gyors mozdulattal a felhők felé veszi az irányt.

Hablaty érezte, hogy a hatalmas szörnyeteg egyre közelebb ér hozzájuk, úgyhogy úgy döntött, ideje taktikát változtatni. Felnézett a szürke felhőkre, és támadt egy ötlete.

– Jól van, Fogatlan. Ideje eltűnni – mondta a sárkánynak, majd lábának egy mozdulatával állított a vezérsíkon. – Gyere, pajti! A felhők közé! Támadt egy ötletem!

Fogatlan bólintott egyet, majd lovasa mozdulatát követve emelkedni kezdett, a Vörös Halál pedig szorosan a nyomukban járt.

A két sárkány gyakorlatilag teljesen függőlegesen emelkedett. Fogatlan jobbra, balra cikázott, villámgyors szárnycsapásaival szemben a Vörös Halálnak esélye sem volt arra, hogy óriási testének lomhaságával utolérje. Ám lassúságát méreteivel kompenzálta, hiszen míg Fogatlan ötöt csapott a szárnyaival, neki csak egyre volt szüksége arra, hogy emelkedjen. És mivel esélye sem volt utolérni a hozzá képest apró, fekete sárkányt, a Vörös Halál folyékony lángtengert lövellt ki a torkából, ám Hablaty résen volt.

– Most vigyázz! – figyelmeztette Fogatlant, és vele együtt mozdult, ahogy a sárkány kitért a lángtenger elől.

A Vörös Halál a saját lángjába repült, de lévén, hogy a sárkánybőr ellenáll a tűznek, nemigen okozott magának sérülést. Fogatlan gyors volt, mint a villám, és pillanatok alatt eltűnt a felhőkben. A Vörös Halál nem látta, ezért megállt egy helyben, és csak körbe-körbeforgott, hogy meglelje prédáját.

Jóval a szörnyeteg fölött, Hablaty és Fogatlan a megfelelő pozícióba helyezkedett, és várt, amíg a Vörös Halál a másik irányba fordul. Hablatynak kész terve volt a szörnyeteg legyőzésére, ám a tervének a legsarkalatosabb pontja volt a leglutribb az egészben. A sárkányok kívülről tűzállóak, hiszen fölösleges lenne tűzzel támadni, ha a saját tüzük kárt tenne bennük. De belülről? A sárkányok gázt termelnek, ami a torkukból tör fel, és azt gyújtják meg valahol a nyelvük tövénél. Így jön létre a sárkánytűz. De mi történik akkor, ha a gáz a sárkány torkában lobban be? Vajon akkor mi történik?

Nem volt idejük átgondolni a dolgokat, és Hablatynak nem volt más esélye.

– Figyelj, Fogatlan – dőlt előre a nyeregben Hablaty, és a sárkány fülébe suttogott. – Lehet, hogy óriási ostobaságot csinálunk, és lehet, hogy nem is éljük túl… Ami mondjuk nagyon valószínű… – Egy pillanatra elhallgatott, amikor Fogatlan felmordult, és ebből Hablaty biztosan tudja, hogy Harry éppen letolja őt a pesszimizmusa miatt. – Oké, felfogtam! – vágott vissza a fiatal sárkány-lovas. – Szóval, a sárkányok kívülről tűzállóak, de nem tudom, hogy belülről is azok-e. A tervem az, hogy kicsit felbosszantjuk a szörnyet, majd amikor vissza akar támadni, meggyújtjuk a torkából feltörő gázokat, így berobbannak a belső szervei is, és puff… Vége a dögnek! Szerinted, menni fog?

Fogatlan elvigyorodott, tűhegyes fogai kivillantak, majd bólintott egyet. Vártak pár szívdobbanásnyit, és kitörtek a felhők takarásából. A jellegzetes visítás újfent felhangzott, és egy lilás, robbanó tűzgömb vágódott a szörnyeteg egyik szárnyába. A Vörös Halál a támadás irányába fordult, de a fürge Éjfúria már messze volt, és egy újabb visítást követően újfent lecsapott, ezúttal a másik szárnyába. Ez így ment még ki tudja, hány alkalommal. A szörnyeteg szárnyai kilyukadtak, de mivel a lyukak, a Vörös Halál méretéhez képest kicsik voltak, az Éjfúria által okozott sérülések nem gátolták a repülésben. Ellenben iszonyatosan felbőszítették a bestiát…


	10. 9. fejezet

Harry POV

 

Fogalmam sem volt, hogy mi vár ránk, amikor kibukkantunk a felhők közül, de bevallom, Griffendéles bátorságom majdnem cserbenhagyott, amikor először megpillantottam a Vörös Halált. Ekkora jószágot még életemben nem láttam, és bár annak idején Binns professzor azt mondta, hogy a szörnyeteg, a legendák szerint óriási volt, engem mégis megrémített a látványa. A vikingek úgy rohangásztak előle, mint megannyi hangya, és csodálkoztam rajta, hogy egyikük sem vált palacsintává, ahogy a dög lábai alatt futkostak, és próbálták magukra vonni a figyelmét. Sikerült is nekik, mert a dög kitátotta irdatlan pofáját, és összegyűjtötte a gázt, hogy egy megsemmisítő lángtengerrel még a föld színéről is eltörölje a hét szúnyogot. Hablaty megpaskolta a nyakam, és ez volt a jel, hogy ideje támadni. Zuhanórepülésbe kezdtünk, hogy minél közelebbről adhassak a szörnynek. A gyorsaság volt a fő erélyem, és ki is használtam azt. Ahogy zuhantunk, a levegő iszonyatos sebességgel suhant el félig összecsukott szárnyaim alatt és fölött, és éreztem a vibrálást. Magamban elvigyorodtam. A levegő suhogása hozta létre azt a visító hangot, amitől, legalábbis Hablaty elmondása szerint, minden vikingnek megáll a szíve.

Ott voltunk már alig pár méterre a szörnyeteg fejétől, amikor kilőttem a tűzgolyómat, ami óriási robbanással vágódott a Vörös Halál fejének, kizökkentve ezzel a támadásból.

Ott köröztünk a szörny feje körül, mint egy ragadozó madár, az pedig nem győzött követni minket a tekintetével. A vikingek, akiket pár perccel azelőtt mentettünk meg, csak álltak ott, és bámultak ránk.

– Tűnjetek el, mielőtt a szörnyeteg eltapos titeket! – kiáltott rájuk Hablaty, mire a vikingek kizökkentek a kábulatból, és tátott szájjal bámultak ránk. A Vörös Halál újfent a vikingeket vette célba, de nem hagyhattuk. Egy újabb tűzgolyót lőttem rá, ami ismét hatalmasat robbant, bár meg sem kottyant a szörnynek, csak a támadásból zökkentettük ki.

Hablaty is látta, hogy így nem jutunk semmire, és szemügyre vette a dögöt.

– Ennek szárnya van! – kiáltott fel Hablaty, ahogy elrepültünk a szörnyeteg háta fölött. – Vajon repülni is tud?

Az én kis sárkány-lovasom kitalált valamit, abban már biztos voltam. Kicsit tovább dühítettük a Vörös Halált, hogy magunkra vonjuk a figyelmét. Minden erőmet beleadtam a következő támadásba, és a robbanás erejétől a szörnyeteg megrogyott.

– Vajon ez elég volt? – kérdezte tőlem Hablaty, én meg csak megvontam a vállamat, de a következő pillanatban éreztem valamit mögöttünk. A szörny szárnyra kapott, és alig pár szárnycsapással már a nyomunkban volt.

– Hát, tud repülni – jegyezte meg Hablaty, de valahogy éreztem a hangjából, hogy egyáltalán nem fél, inkább kíváncsi, de ugyanakkor határozott. Az én bátorságom majdnem elszállt, ő pedig akkor talált rá a sajátjára.

Nem volt időnk túl sokat gondolkodni. A dög üldözőbe vett, mi pedig bevittük őt a szigetet körülvevő sziklaszirtek és oszlopok közé, pont úgy, mint előző nap, amikor Hablaty végre az ösztöneire hallgatott. Mi kerülgettük az oszlopokat, de a szörnyeteg simán átment rajtuk. Úgy éreztem, hogy ideje csinálni valamit, mert a végén még nem ússzuk meg.

– Jól van pajti, ideje eltűnni! – hallottam Hablaty hangját, és éreztem, ahogy kezével kicsit húz egyet a nyereg kapaszkodóján, jelezve, hogy ideje emelkedni, egyenesen a sűrű, szürke felhők felé. Állított a vezérsíkon, és emelkedni kezdtünk, szinte függőlegesen, a Vörös Halál pedig mindvégig a sarkunkban volt. Szinte éreztem a leheletét, és tudtam, hogy mit is akar. Hablaty is résen volt, méghozzá jobban, mint én.

– Most vigyázz! – figyelmeztetett, és én ösztönszerűen mozdultam abba az irányba, amibe Hablaty dőlt.

Felrepültünk a felhőkbe, és biztonságos magasságban megálltunk.

– Figyelj, Fogatlan – dőlt előre a nyeregben Hablaty, és a fülembe suttogott, hogy a szörny nehogy meghalljon minket. – Lehet, hogy óriási ostobaságot csinálunk, és lehet, hogy nem is éljük túl… Ami mondjuk nagyon valószínű… – Egy pillanatra elhallgatott, én pedig felmordultam, hogy felejtse el a pesszimizmusát – Oké, felfogtam! – vágott vissza, hangjában mosollyal. – Szóval, a sárkányok kívülről tűzállóak, de nem tudom, hogy belülről is azok-e. A tervem az, hogy kicsit felbosszantjuk a szörnyet, majd amikor vissza akar támadni, meggyújtjuk a torkából feltörő gázokat, így berobbannak a belső szervei is, és puff… Vége a dögnek! Szerinted, menni fog?

Eszelős terv, annyi biztos, de mégis volt benne valami ráció. Bólintottam, hogy megpróbálhatjuk. Végül is, Binns nem mondta, hogy a sárkány-lovas hogyan is ölte meg az óriási szörnyeteget. Akár még sikerülhet is.

Vártunk pár szívdobbanásnyit, majd zuhanórepülésből támadtunk. A szárnyaim alatt visított a levegő, és lecsaptam. A szörnyeteg szárnyát céloztam, hiszen ez volt testének az a pontja, ahol a legvékonyabb volt a bőre. Egymás után többször is lecsaptunk, a szörny pedig egyre idegesebb volt. Bár létfontosságú szerveket nem találtam el, még így is szép lyukat ütöttem a szárnyába, amitől ugyan le nem zuhant, de sikerült jó alaposan feldühíteni.

Nem tudom, hogy a földről nézve hogyan festhetett a csatánk, de lehet, hogy odalent a vikingek azt hitték, hogy a villámok között harcolunk egymással.

A szörnynek végre elege lett az egészből. Hatalmasat ordított, majd szájából előtört a gáz, és ő forgott körbe, a szélrózsa minden irányába szétterítve pokoli tüzét. Bár igyekeztünk, mégsem tudtunk kitérni, és a lángok úgy törtek föl mögöttünk, mint egy gejzír.

– Vigyázz! – kiáltott Hablaty, én pedig éreztem a farkamon, hogy a tűz kicsit megkapott. Még szerencse, hogy végül csak sikerült kicserélni a vezérsík borítását az eredeti vezérsíkom bőrére. A rendes bőr biztos, hogy egy pillanat alatt lángra kapott volna. De valami még így sem volt rendjén. Egy röpke pillanatra hátranéztem, és nagyon nem tetszett az, amit láttam. Bár a vezérsíknak semmi baja sem volt, a bőrhuzal, mely összekötötte a pedált a síkkal, lángra kapott.

Hablaty is észrevette, hogy valami nincs rendjén.

– Óóó, itt az idő – mondta kissé remegő hangon. Szerintem ő sem gondolta, hogy pont a huzal fog meggyulladni. – Lássuk, működik-e.

Fölé repültünk, aztán egy hátra bukfenccel zuhanni kezdtünk. Pontosan fölötte voltunk, aztán átrepültünk a dög szárnyán tátongó egyik lyukon.

– Mi van?! – kiáltott egyszer csak Hablaty a szörnyet ingerelve. – Csak ennyit tudsz?

Én is ráordítottam a dögre, majd elrepültünk az orra előtt, és épp csak kikerültük az óriás fogakkal teli pofáját. Utánunk kapott, de még lángoló irányítószalaggal is gyorsabbak voltunk, mint ő. Magunkra vontuk a figyelmét, az már biztos, mert, ahogy zuhanórepülésbe kezdtünk, a szörnyeteg is követett minket. A gravitációs gyorsulás nem volt elég, rá kellett segítenem a szárnyaimmal is, hogy minél távolabb kerüljünk a dög pofájától, de ugyanakkor vigyáznom is kellett, hogy nehogy túl nagy legyen a távolság köztünk. Csak egy lövésünk volt.

Bár a felhők takarták a kilátást, mégis, egyre jobban éreztem, hogy a föld közeledik. Ez lehet, hogy sárkány énem ösztöne volt, lehet, hogy a sajátom, hiszen hosszú évekig hasonló manőverekkel játszottam a kviddicspályán. Éreztem azonban, hogy az irányítószalag, ami a protézisemet kötötte össze a pedállal egyre jobban elég, és Hablatynak erősebben kellett mozgatnia a lábát, hogy a vezérsík a megfelelő pozícióba álljon. A szörnyeteg egyre közeledett, ahogy teste egyre jobban felgyorsult. Amikor kitátotta a száját, szinte éreztem a leheletét, és a légáramlást, amikor levegőt szívott be. Megpróbált bekapni minket, de ahhoz még kicsit messze voltunk… Hála az egeknek.

– Tarts ki, pajti! Jók vagyunk! Bírd ki még egy kicsit! – bíztatott Hablaty. Nem is ártott a bíztatás, mert kezdtem kételkedni a tervünkben. A protézisem egyre irányíthatatlanabbá vált, nekem pedig egyre jobban kellett küzdenem azért, hogy egyenesben maradjunk. De már nem kellett sokáig várnom. Már kezdtem látni a talajt, amikor a dög kitátotta a pofáját, és mély levegőt vett. Tudtam, hogy mi fog következni.

– Várj, Fogatlan! – mondta Hablaty. Éreztem a gáz szagát, ami a dög szájából áradt, és tudtam, hogy itt az idő, már csak a megfelelő pillanatot kellett kivárnunk.

– Most! – adta meg a jelet Hablaty. Megfordultam a levegőben, és háttal zuhantam a föld felé, de nem volt időm ezen gondolkodni, ahogy azon sem, hogy hogyan fogom magam újra egyenesbe hozni. Mély levegőt vettem, és a tőlem telhető legerősebb tűzgolyót lőttem a bestia szájába. A gáz a becsapódás pillanatában meggyulladt, a szörny pedig felordított fájdalmában és meglepetésében. Volt egy olyan érzésem, hogy ahogy zuhant, a saját pokoli lángja lassan elkezdte belülről emészteni. Próbálta magát megfékezni, de ahogy kitárta a szárnyait, a lyukak, amiket még a felhők között ütöttünk beléjük, felparázslottak, és a dög súlya meg a légellenállás miatt a lyukak szinte teljesen beborították a szörnyeteg szárnyát, és a vékony hártya pillanatok alatt semmivé foszlott. A Vörös Halál immár irányíthatatlanul zuhant a végzetébe, ami megelégedéssel töltött el.

Alig pár tíz méterrel a földtől végre sikerült visszafordulnom, és kitárnom a szárnyaimat. A dög még a halála előtti pillanatokban is be akart kapni minket, de még sikerült kikerülnünk tűhegyes fogakkal teli pofáját.

A dög alig egy pillanattal később a földbe csapódott egy hatalmas robbanással, és ahogy földet ért, a belsejét emésztő pokoli tűz robbanásszerűen tört ki a szabadba, kívülről és belülről emésztve a szörnyeteget, és majdnem minket is. A dög háta felett repültünk egyenesen felfelé, hogy elkerüljük a tüzet. Már majdnem elértük a végét, amikor egy pattanás szerű hanggal az irányítószalag megadta magát. Rosszabbkor sem történhetett a dolog, hiszen pont akkor veszítettük el az irányítást, amikor a szörnyeteg szöges-bunkószerű, kolosszális farka is a föld felé zuhant. De elvesztettem az irányítást, és semmit sem tehettünk. Képtelenek voltunk kikerülni, és a bunkószerű farok telibe talált minket.

A legrosszabb rémálmom vált valóra, amikor az ütés ereje kirepítette Hablatyot a nyeregből, én pedig láttam, ahogy eszméletlenül, rongybabaként zuhan egyenesen a pokoli lángok közé. Nem hagyhattam, hogy meghaljon! Hiszen ő volt az egyetlen, akiben bíztam annyira, hogy megengedjem, hogy ő irányítson! Nem fogom még egyszer elveszíteni azt, akit szeretek!

Hihetetlen erőfeszítésembe került, mire megfordultam, hogy követni tudjam. A mesterséges vezérsíkom az irányítószalag elszakadásával összecsukódott, és hogy egyensúlyba hozzam magam, össze kellett csuknom a másikat is, ami nagyon nehéz művelet volt, hiszen azokat az izmokat tudatosan csak nagyon ritkán használtam. De így végre sikerült egyenesbe hoznom magam, bár drága tizedmásodperceket veszítettem. Hablaty eszméletlen volt, ami talán jobb is volt, mintha látná a pokoli lángtengert, ami felé zuhant.

Mindent megtettem, hogy elérjem őt. Csapkodtam a szárnyaimmal, és a lábaimmal is próbáltam magam előre hajtani, ám a lángtenger elkerülhetetlenül közeledett.

Már csak alig pár centire voltam tőle, úgyhogy minden erőmet beleadtam a következő szárnycsapásba, és végre valahára elértem őt! Körülfontam a lábaimmal, szorosan magamhoz öleltem, majd összecsuktam a szárnyaimat, hogy azokkal is védjem. Immár nem érdekelt, hogy velem mi történik, csak az, hogy Hablatyot megmentsem.

Tudtam, hogy közeledik a föld, és hirtelen óriási csattanással becsapódtunk. Csak a hatalmas fájdalmat éreztem, aztán semmit. Magába ölelt a sötétség, de nem bántam. Elértem Hablatyot, és ez megnyugtatott…

 

* * *

 

Normál POV

 

A szörnyeteg pusztulása után hatalmas hamueső borította be a szigetet, elvakítva vikinget és sárkányt egyaránt. Termetes Pléhpofa, a vikingek törzsfőnöke szinte vakon botorkált az átláthatatlan hamufelhőben.

– Hablaty! – kiáltotta aggodalmasan. – Hablaty! Fiam!

Választ nem kapott, és a szíve összeszorult. Majd a hamuköd lassan emelkedni kezdett, és ő megpillantott valamit a távolban. Egy fekete, gömbölyded alakot a sok éles, hegyes szikla között. Habozás nélkül iramadott meg arrafelé, a szíve a torkában dobogott. Egyszer már azt hitte, elveszítette a fiát, bár az nemigen rázta meg. Hablaty mindig más volt, mint a többiek, és Pléhpofa úgy érezte, hogy ha megfelelően keményen bánik a fiával, akkor egy nap büszke lehet rá. Ám rá kellett jönnie, hogy azzal, hogy keményen fogta a fiát, hogy nem figyelt rá, hogy lepasszolta Bélhangosnak, csak egyvalamit ért el. A fia egy idegen lett számára. Egy idegen, aki olyasmit tett, amit viking még soha. Aki nem megölt, hanem megült egy sárkányt, és ezzel egy olyan szörnyetegtől szabadította meg a világot, ami ki tudja, hány emberöltő óta tartotta rettegésben a vikingeket.

Pléhpofa futva rohant a földön fekvő alakhoz. Reménykedett benne, hogy a fiát találta meg, de csak a fekete Éjfúriát látta, aki mozdulatlanul feküdt a földön, hátán a nyereg megégett maradványával, farkán pedig a sértetlen, mesterséges vezérsíkkal, ami összecsukva nyugodott a földön. A sárkány szaggatottan lélegzett, bár Pléhpofa látta, hogy az élet erősen lüktet benne. A titokzatos Éjfúriának meg sem kottyant a pokoli tűzáradat, de biztos volt benne, hogy a fiának vége.

Könnyek szöktek a hatalmas vikingharcos szemébe, amikor a sárkány fájdalmasan felnyögött, és kicsit kényelmesebb pozícióba mozdult.

– Ó, fiam! – rogyott térdre Pléhpofa, és a könnyei immár szabadon csorogtak végig az arcán. – Ez az egész az én hibám! Miért nem figyeltem rád jobban? Miért nem hittem neked soha? Miért próbáltalak azzá neveltetni, ami nem vagy? És most itt az eredménye! Megülted azt a sárkányt, ami egész eddig minden viking legrosszabb rémálma volt, és legyőztél egy olyan pokolbéli szörnyeteget, mely az egész népünket kiirthatta volna!

A többi viking ezalatt odaért a főnökük mögé, de azért megtartották a tisztes távolságot. Csak álltak ott, és bámulták, ahogy a legfélelmetesebb viking térden állva zokog a mozdulatlanul fekvő, fekete sárkány előtt. Néma csend ereszkedett a szigetre, és csak a sárkány fájdalmas szuszogása, valamint a vikingfőnök zokogása hallatszódott.

– Sajnálom, ezt az egészet – mondta könnyei között Pléhpofa, és a fekete sárkány lassan kinyitotta smaragdzöld szemét. Pléhpofa először csak döbbenetet látott a sárkány szemében, aztán pedig megvetést és dühöt, ahogy a sárkány pupillái résnyire szűkültek. A megannyi érzelem megzavarta a vikingfőnököt. Nem gondolta volna, hogy a sárkányok, azok az erőszakos és veszedelmes fenevadak képesek ennyire emberi érzelmekre. A meglepetés miatt hátrahőkölt, a sárkány pedig újfent lehunyta a szemét, és kissé megremegett, majd testét kékes fény borította be, és a vikingek szeme láttára változni kezdett. A vezérsík egy halk puffanással zuhant a földre, amikor a farok, amire rá volt csatolva, lassan visszahúzódott a sárkány testébe. A sárkány alakja kezdett összemenni. Végtagjai megnyúltak, szárnyai kissé összébb húzódtak, teste pedig kezdett humanoid alakot ölteni. Mindez alig pár másodperc alatt történt, és amikor a kék fény végre kihunyt, a vikingek legnagyobb döbbenetére egy fiatal, fekete hajú, zöld szemű, sárkányszárnyú, fekete ruhát viselő férfival találták szembe magukat, akinek karjai között ott feküdt a vikingek új hőse. A furcsa férfi maga mögé nyúlt egyik kezével, majd felemelte a mesterséges vezérsíkot, és egy kézzel az övére akasztotta azt, majd lenézett a karjaiban nyugvó, ifjú sárkány-lovasra. Hablaty vállig érő haja kibomlott a bőrszalagból, amivel összefogta, ruhája pedig itt-ott megégett. Sápadt volt, mintha meghalt volna…

– Hablaty – suttogta Pléhpofa, és már nyúlt is volna a fiáért, ám a sárkány-férfi szeme veszélyesen villant, és egy szemvillanás alatt talpra ugrott, szorosan magához ölelve kedvesét.

– Ne merészelj a közelébe jönni! – sziszegte a férfi.

– De hisz ő a fiam! – ugrott talpra Pléhpofa is, méghozzá méreteihez képest ugyancsak gyorsan. – Add őt vissza nekem!

– Miért? Hogy ezután is úgy kezeld, mintha levegő lenne? – kérdezte Harry, és mágiájával gyorsan megvizsgálta vörös hajú sárkány-lovasát… Kis híján felordított, mikor érzékelte a fiú sérülését. Mégsem sikerült időben elérnie!

– Én csak megpróbáltam vikinget nevelni belőle! – védekezett a vikingfőnök.

– Nem inkább neveltetni? – vágott vissza Harry, ahogy kicsit hátrább lépett, hogy nagyobb legyen a távolság közte és Pléhpofa között, hiszen úgy érezte, hogy a viking megpróbálja akár erővel is elvenni tőle kedvesét. A sérült kedvesét! A tény, hogy nem tudta időben elérni Hablatyot rettenetes bűntudatot ébresztett benne, ám nem hátrálhatott meg. Hablatynak minél előbb orvosi segítségre volt szüksége, különben biztos, hogy meghal. Még szerencse, hogy eszméletlen volt.

– De én… - kezdte Pléhpofa, de a szavak a torkában akadtak, amikor meglátta, hogy fia mozgolódni kezd a sárkány-ember karjai között.

– Harry? – sóhajtotta Hablaty, ahogy szemei nagyon lassan kinyíltak. – Meghaltam?

– Nem – erőltetett mosolyt az arcára Harry. – De nagyon igyekeztél – mondta halkan, és gyengéden megcsókolta Hablatyot, nem törődve a teljes viking-nemzedékkel, akik ott álltak alig párlépésnyire tőlük.

– Hablaty? – Pléhpofa hangja kizökkentette a két fiatalt a saját kis világukból, és Hablaty összerezzent Harry karjai között.

– Harry – szólalt meg a fiatal sárkány-lovas, és nem is nézett az apjára. – Tűnjünk innen – suttogta halkan, és behunyta a szemét. Látni sem akarta azokat az embereket, akik annyi szenvedést okoztak neki, szinte egész életében. – Nem érzem túl jól magam.

Hablaty lassan lehunyta a szemét, és visszasüllyedt az eszméletlenség ölelő karjaiba. Harry tudta, hogy kevese nem adta fel, bár még nem tudta, hogy milyen sérülést is szenvedett el, hogy az mennyire fogja megváltoztatni az életét.

– Nem veheted el őt tőlünk! – lépett előre fenyegetően Pléhpofa, de Harry szeme élesen villant, és a törzsfőnök jobbnak látta visszalépni.

– Megnézném, hogy megpróbálod őt elvenni tőlem! – sziszegett a sárkány-varázsló, majd a vikingek feje fölött előkukucskáló többi sárkányra nézett. – Ne engedjétek, hogy megállítsanak, de ne is ölessétek meg magatokat! – mondta párszaszóul a sárkányoknak, és csak reménykedni tudott benne, hogy azok megértik, amit akar. A sárkányok bólintottak, és egy emberként álltak élő akadályként a vikingek és Harryék közé.

– Köszönöm – bólintott Harry, majd összegyűjtötte mágiáját, és elhoppanált, otthagyva a vikingeket a győztes csata színterén.


	11. Epilógus

Amikor otthagytam a vikingeket a szigeten, nemigen érdekelt, hogy mi is történik majd velük. Elég szívós népség, úgyhogy szerintem hazatalálnak. Elhoppanáltam, és csak reménykedni tudtam benne, hogy olyan helyre kerülök, ahol segíthetnek Hablatyon, mert bármilyen hatalom birtokosa is vagyok, az én képességeim végesek, ha súlyos sebek ellátásáról van szó. És Hablaty sebe végzetes volt. A lába, a térde alatt teljesen elszenesedett, és mindez az én hibám volt. Ha gyorsabb vagyok, ha jobban figyelek… De ez fölösleges önmarcangolás volt, és ezt én is jól tudtam, mégis… Egyszerűen képtelen voltam kiverni a fejemből a tudatot, hogy ez az egész az én hibámból történt.

Ahogy újra megjelentem a valós síkon, és kinyitottam a szemem, majdnem elsírtam magam. Egy zöld tisztáson álltam, és alig párszáz méterre tőlünk egy hatalmas kastély magasodott az égbe. A kövei még újan csillogtak a napfényben. A szemembe könnyek szöktek, és óvatosan megindultam a kastély felé. Jöttömet már biztos megérezték, mert ha igaz, amit gondolok, akkor a védelmi erőterek már működtek. Teljesen el is felejtkeztem arról, hogy a kastély már áll! Hogy az Alapítók már megnyitották iskolájukat a tanulni vágyók előtt.

Nem kellett sokáig várnom, hiszen hamarosan erős mágikus jelenlétet éreztem, és egy férfi jelent meg előttem. Magas volt, a haja fekete és egészen a derekáig leért, szeme enyhén mandulavágású volt, s smaragdként ragyogott. Zöld és ezüst talár volt rajta, kezében pedig, egyenesen rám szegezve egy fekete pálca.

– Megállj idegen! – kiáltott rám, én pedig kénytelen voltam engedelmeskedni a parancsának, hiszen nem akartam, hogy Hablatynak fölöslegesen essen bántódása. – Mit keresel ezen a helyen? És mégis mi vagy te? – Az utolsó kérdése kicsit meglepett, hiszen egy pillanatra el is felejtettem, hogy immár mi is vagyok.

– Kérem, Uram. – Párszaszóul szólaltam meg, mert tudtam jól, hogy kivel is állok szemben. – A párom súlyosan megsebesült, és segítség nélkül meghal! – Fejemmel az eszméletlen Hablatyra mutattam.

– Mi vagy te, hogy ezen a nyelven beszélsz velem? – kérdezte megdöbbenten Mardekár Malazár, mert igen, ő volt az, aki elém jött, és jöttöm okát tudakolta.

– Én egy Éjfúria vagyok, aki képes emberi alakot felvenni – válaszoltam őszintén. – Kérem, segítsen a páromon!

Tudom, hogy könyörögtem, de egyszerűen képtelen voltam arra gondolni, hogy elveszítsem Hablatyot, és úgy láttam, hogy a könyörgésem megértő fülre talál, mert Mardekár leeresztette a pálcáját, és jobban szemügyre vette a karjaim között fekvő kedvesemet. A szemei elkerekedtek, amikor meglátta elszenesedett bal lábát.

– Kövess, nincs vesztegetni való időnk! – mondta, és elindult a kastély felé, én pedig megkönnyebbülve követtem.

Bevezetett a kastélyba, egyenesen a gyengélkedőbe, ahol egy fekete hajú, fehér bőrű, kék és bronzszínű talárt viselő nő volt.

– Malazár, mégis mit jelentsen ez? – kérdezte döbbenten, amikor beléptünk. – Ők kik? – mutatott ránk, és láttam a szemében a rettenetet.

– A segítségünkre van szükségük, Hedvig – szólalt meg Mardekár és Hablatyra mutatott. – Itt a te tudományodra van szükség.

Hedvig a szája elé kapta a kezét, amikor meglátta Hablaty borzalmas sebét.

– Tedd arra az ágyra! – parancsolt rám, én pedig szó nélkül engedelmeskedtem, bár a szívem majd megszakadt, amikor le kellett tennem a kedvesemet. – És most hagyj magunkra! – utasított, én pedig ellenkezni akartam.

– Nem lesz semmi baja – nyugtatott meg Mardekár párszaszóul, és láttam, hogy Hedvig megborzong. – Mindent megteszünk érte, de neked most ki kell menned.

– Miért? – kérdeztem döbbenten. – Tudok segíteni! Ismerem a gyógyító bájitalok nagy részét, és a mágiám is elég erős!

– Azért kell kimenned, mert kötődsz ehhez a fiúhoz – válaszolta kedvesen, ami meglepett, tekintve, hogy minden, amit valaha hallottam Mardekár Malazárról azt írta, hogy kegyetlen volt, és csak saját magával törődött. – Ha itt maradnál, csak minket hátráltatnál. Menj ki! Az ajtó előtt megvárhatod, míg végzünk, de valószínűleg sokáig fog tartani. Ne aggódj, minden tőlünk telhetőt megteszünk, de most menj! Szorít az idő!

Nem tehettem mást, csak bólintottam, ám mielőtt kimentem, még gyengéden megcsókoltam Hablatyot. Végül sarkon fordultam, és kimentem a gyengélkedőből, majd leültem az ajtó mellett, és a falnak támasztottam a hátam. A szárnyaim elég kényelmetlen pózba szorultak, de akkor éppen nem törődtem ezzel. Lecsatoltam az övemről a vezérsíkot, és végigsimítottam a felszínén. Hablaty rengeteget dolgozott vele, és gyakorlatilag ez hozott minket közel egymáshoz. Csak reménykedni tudtam benne, hogy minden rendben lesz, és Mardekár Malazár meg Hollóhát Hedvig képesek lesznek megmenteni az életét.

Hosszú órákig ültem ott, magamba roskadva, és ha mentek is el mellettem mások, nem figyeltem rájuk. Csak Hablaty járt az eszemben, és a környezetem gyakorlatilag megszűnt létezni körülöttem.

Végül, ki tudja mennyi idő múlva, a gyengélkedő ajtaja kitárult, én pedig úgy pattantam fel, mint aki egy szögbe ült, bár a vezérsík még mindig a kezemben volt.

– Hogy van? – kérdeztem a kilépő Mardekárt.

– Túléli, de… - Elszorult a torkom.

– De?

– De a lábát már nem sikerült megmentenünk. Még a mágiának is megvannak a maga korlátai, és a fiú lába annyira elégett, hogy már semmit sem tehettünk érte.

Könnyek szöktek a szemembe, és akadálytalanul csorogtak le az arcomon. Bár a tény, hogy Hablaty életben maradt, boldogsággal és megkönnyebbüléssel töltött el, mégis határtalan szomorúságot éreztem, hogy nem sikerült épségben megmentenem. Hogy miattam veszítette el a lábát.

– Ne emészd magad, ifjú sárkány! – tette a vállamra a kezét a varázsló. – Egy végtag elveszítésével nem ér véget a világ! Hiszen te is túlélted, hogy az egyik vezérsíkod leszakadt – mutatott a kezemben lévő protézisre. – Az emberek pedig nem olyan esetlenek, mint amilyennek gondolják őket. A fiú újra talpra áll majd, ha elég erős az akarata. Mások is élnek művégtaggal.

Amit mondott, reményt keltett bennem. Mindezt persze én is tudtam, de amikor olyasvalakivel történik ilyen, aki közel áll az ember szívéhez, akkor a racionális gondolkodása elhagyja.

– Gyere, biztos örülne, ha téged látna, amikor felébred.

Bólintottam, és követtem őt a gyengélkedőbe. Szinte rögtön megpillantottam Hablatyot, és odasiettem hozzá. Sápadt volt, mint a lepedő, amin feküdt, de élt, és ez mindennél többet jelentett a számomra. Odaültem mellé az ágyra, és egyik kezemmel megfogtam az övét, a másikkal pedig kisimítottam a hajat az arcából. Az érintésemre megmozdult, és kinyitotta a szemét, majd amikor rám nézett, elmosolyodott.

– Meghaltam? – kérdezte alig hallhatóan.

– Még mindig nem – válaszoltam, és lehajoltam, hogy megcsókoljam.

– Megmentettél – suttogta.

– Nem teljesen – sóhajtottam, és tekintetem akaratlanul is a lába felé vándorolt. Hablaty észrevette, hogy merre is nézek, és megszorította a kezem. Pontosan tudta, hogy mi is történt vele, hogy elveszítette a lábát.

– Nem a te hibád volt – mondta határozottan, én pedig akaratlanul is a szemébe néztem.

– De a lábad…

Hablaty a fejét rázta.

– Viking vagyok, vagyis voltam – mondta szarkasztikusan. – Foglalkozási ártalom. Mások is élnek művégtaggal. Ha a sebem meggyógyul, csinálok magamnak egy másik lábat, meg újraalkotom a nyerget és az irányítószalagot. De ezúttal valami más anyagot kell találnom, mert nem hiányzik még egy ilyen. Előbb vagy utóbb úgyis visszatérünk a felhők közé.  

Hablaty szavain csak nevetni tudtam. Nevettem és sírtam egyszerre, hogy ilyen belevaló lovassal és párral áldott meg az ég. Ő is nevetett, majd kicsit arrébb kúszott az ágyban, én pedig mellé feküdtem. A kimerültség rajtam is úrrá lett, és nem kellett sokat várnom arra, hogy elnyomjon az álom.   

 

Vége


End file.
